Dark Angel: The Complete Third Season
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: SEASON FINALE! Max and the gang try one last time to prevent the Breeding Cult from going through with the Coming. Ames and Max battle it out and she realizes that the blood she was given is the key. Angst, humor, love, romance and action! R&R! please
1. Episode 1: Make A Stand

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 1

"Make a Stand!"

* * *

**_Readers Note: _**

**The actual show Dark Angel ended in the year of 2002. After two seasons with not much success in the fan base and having budget problems, I decided to write the third season after it left off. I went and bought the seasons on DVD and just finished watching the season two finale. I am excited to get the third season out and for you guys to read it, I hope you enjoy the season, and If I get enough hits and reviews, I will continue with the series and hopefully have a couple more seasons of the show. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the new season on Dark Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Dark Angel: **

_When Max and the gang released all the transgenic's out of Manti-cores building, they were released into a broken world with no help. Max realized that she has to gather them all up and save them from their identities being shown to the human world. On the way of her journey, she befriends look-alike clone Alec and transgenic canine Joshua. Max discovers she has a road block, an agent named Ames White who wants to cover up the mess that Manti-core left behind. Max runs into common problems with transgenic's running around hurting humans in self-defense, some have turned to the dark side. Logan and Max has a virus that doesn't let them touch or Logan would be killed. Ames White later reveals that he is part of a secret breeding cult that has been around for centuries. Max and the new Freak Nation gather together and make their own nation after a final confrontation with Ames and his breeding cult buddies. Max asks the Transgenic's if they want to run or fight to make a place for them in the world. Everyone agrees to be with Max in the future battle to save their kind. Join as Max, Cindy, Logan, Alec, and the other Transgenic's fight for their stay in the world and the up-coming battle between humans and the rising power that will stop at nothing to prevent Max from succeeding._

* * *

Max and Joshua looked outside the window of Terminal City and watched as the police blocked the exits. Max tried to think of a way to help her and her own kind out of this mess and try to prove to humans that they are not threat, and if that involves fighting, then that would happen. Joshua remembered moments with Annie before her death caused by Ames. He never felt the way he did before Annie, he loved her. She was someone who thought of Joshua as a normal person and not a mutant. Annie was the one person who treated Joshua as a normal friend. He will always miss her and never forget her, ever.

Cindy was cooking food for everyone else while Max prepared people with weapons. Cindy always will be with Max, until the end. She is willing to fight for her and her people so that they will be free. Cindy has always been with Max and her friends. At Jam Pony, she wanted to quit ever since the first day she started to work there. When she would have to cover for Max at her job when Normal asked where she was, Cindy always had her covered. Cindy also didn't really think it through, helping Max fight the police, she never really knew how she would fit in. Cindy doesn't really have the skills that everyone else did. Everyone of the transgenics have a certain ability and super strength, all original Cindy had to offer was a sassy mouth and a whole lot of black sister ass kicking from the hood.

Logan always wished since he met Max to be with her, but the new disease that he will get and eventually kill him if he touched her made them separate. Logan felt like he wasn't needed anymore and that he shouldn't be around her anymore because he was useless and dangerous. Now that Logan thinks that Alec has been going out with Max, there is nothing left for him here. He will be with them in the fight, but then leave because he could not take the pain.

"Cindy, I need some food on the left, is it done?" Max asked, sharpening her knife. Cindy waved her hand, signaling for the people to eat.

"Got it covered boo" Cindy smiled. Joshua ran to the table and started to chow down on the food without using a fork. Cindy came around the table and smacked him on the back of the head.

"mm mmmm, you need to have manners at the table boo" Said Cindy walking back to the kitchen to make more food. Joshua grabbed the fork beside his plate and started to eat normally. Alec tapped Joshua on the shoulder and smiled.

"Ahh, don't worry big guy, if your lucky, you won't be given dog food" Alec smiled and laughed walking back to his chair. Joshua growled at Alec and ate with anger.

"ugh, you two love birds gotta calm down, if were lucky, we will even get out of this place to get food" Cindy said. Max looked out the window again and looked for any other ways to get out. She knew that Ames would still be looking for them and the "coming" thing that Max is destined to stop will be ready to fight.

Max had her doubts about the whole thing about saving the world. She was just an ordinary, well, ordinary transgenic is all; how is she supposed to fight a group of powerful cult members. There was no going back to her old life. She missed being under the radar and having her job, living in the crappy apartment with her Cindy and the Independence. Now, she was destined to stop a rising threat, and she did not like the feeling of pressure that was bestowed upon her.

Max tied her hair into a messy ponytail and continued to sharpen her beautiful knife she made with metal and scarps of others things, she found around her surroundings. Max didn't want to stay here; she wanted to go out into the world and live like a normal human. She didn't want all her family and friends trapped in this building until Ames and the other face painted freak cult come and kill them. But what Max didn't know, what that all of Seattle were being evacuated.

The streets were covered with people running to their homes, collecting their belongings, and leaving to the train station. Sector police let everyone walk to the trains, checking their bags and waiting patiently for everyone to be on a train. One by one, trains of people left Seattle and leaving this place in complete emptiness. All that was left was the group of transgenics in the building that the police had locked down. No one was getting out, but there was a possibility that someone was going in. Ames White and her other people that he tried to use to kill Max and her friends escaped the police and broke their necks.

"We meet up at the school, from there, we wait for orders" said Ames. The main woman with the orange hair smiled and used to police bodies to throw at the coming police. She and two others ran down the street and shot at anybody who was coming their way. Ames stayed behind for a bit, waiting to see if he could sense Max around. There was something that Max never found out about when she visited the cult. She left blood there, blood that was used to feed others and making them just as strong. Ames felt powerful as a leader. He wanted Max dead.

Max walked over to Cindy and Alec and watched as everyone ate their food. Cindy was craving some serious chocolate and if she didn't get it soon, she was gonna open a can of black whoop ass.

"Ouu, girl, if I don't get chocolate soon, I'ma gonna kick someones ass. How about youze bring in some Ames White, I like to kick some of his white ass, damn" said Cindy. Alec laughed.

"What you laughing at boy?" asked Cindy. Alec stopped laughing and made a nervous and serious face.

"Nothing" he said, looking away and tilting his head down. Cindy rolled her eyes, and took a bite of a piece of bread.

"Mhmm, I thought so" said Cindy, looking at Max, who was laughing. Everyone finally sat down and ate together. The sun slowly dropped behind the crawling darkness that appear just above Seattle. The winds blew heavily down the empty streets. Scraps of paper and other objects flew endlessly in the wind. Garbage covered the cement and fire's bursted out all over the place. Seattle was empty of their human beings.

The police who were stationed outside kept a close eye on the front door, watching for any transgenics to appear. Detective Tanedra Woods was an African beauty. She had all the looks, the body strength and was top in her unit. She has been studying on Max for some time now. Watching her every move, trying to see what she would do next. Tanedra walked over to her chief and pushed her hair back.

"Boss, any sign of Transgenics in there?" asked Woods. Her chief made sign that there was no one showing themselves, that they will have to come in there and force them out. Terminal City was more alive then Seattle it's self. Tanedra knew that it would have to come to this. She pulled out her gun and signaled to her crew to take out their guns and get into battle mode.

"Whenever you want" said her boss.

_**BREEDING CULT MEETING**_

Ames sat down on the rocky seating and watched as the leader walked in with the rest of the cult. They gracefully glided on the rock and it looked like they were floating. The main woman floated and sat down on the master chair.

"The humans have escaped Seattle, and Transgenic's are whats left" she said. Ames stood up and asked a question.

"What happens now?" asked Ames. Everyone on the table, whispered silently to the other beside them; discussing the possibilities. She lifted her right arm and the red robe she was wearing, caressed the stone table.

"Silence" she said with her voice raised. The sound echoed througout the room and everyone, including Ames, looked at her. She had been in the cult forever. Actually, she had been with Sandeman, until he left, and betrayed her. She had prepared herself for the battle that will come in the near future.

"We lay low for now, we don't want that Max getting in our way. We need to make more armed forces. Go to the town and bring other people to join, for the old ones will be pleased of our work, and they, will give us power" she said laughing. The others joined in the clapping and Ames white had a scary grin on his face.

_**TERMINAL CITY --7:30 pm **_

Max and the others finished eating food and gathering weapons. They lit fires in garbage cans to create light and heat. Cindy was like the mother of this family; she really takes care of them. Cindy provided blankets to the cold, and Alec provided helpful sarcasm. Joshua was training others down in the lower area of the now new "Freak Nation". Max wanted to take this fight to them, but before she could, Max had to be fully prepared.

"Everyone, come here for one second" yelled Max. Detective Woods heard Max's loud voice from outside and they forced themselves in.

"Listen up! We need to fight for us! Don't give up!" yelled Max. The cops came breaking in and fighting the transgenics. Tanedra shot one down and punched another. She had always wanted to have a good ass kicking in awhile now. Max pushed a cop against the wall and knocked him out. Cindy (who was in the kitchen) grabbed a pot and started to bang the cops on the head.

"Ou, don't mess with Original Cindy" yelled Cindy. Alec backed up Max as she moved forward to the person in charge.

"Hey you, you in charge here?" asked Max. The lady turned around and it was Tanedra. Max smiled.

"I am really wanting to have a bitch fight right about now" said Max. Tanedra laughed.

"Max, I've been waiting for this" Tanedra taunted. The two girls were at it; kicking and punching each other. Max used a high kick and hit Tanedra just under the chin. Tanedra fell to the ground and Max had won, for now. All the cops backed off as the transgenics held guns to them.

"What was this? Trying to win something?" asked Max to the Chief.

"You are getting out of here" said the chief.

"After we get our freedom" said Max. The police backed up more.

"You won this time, but" before he could finish his speech Max and the others chased them. Finally they felt the beautiful breeze again. The transgenics chased the cop cars out of the city and out of Seattle. Max sighed and she looked up at the sky.

"We did it" said Cindy. Alec smiled and walked beside Max. The three watched as the transgenics jumped and laughed and ran into buildings to start creating their homes. Seattle, was now Freak Nation.

Max sat ontop of the tower she had always sat on. Watching as Seattle became hers. She knew it wasn;t over though, Ames was out there. But where ever he was, she knew Seattle was hers, all hers. She was ready to make a stand against the world.

_APPEARANCES _

_Max_

_Alec_

_Cindy_

_Joshua _

_Ames_

_Cult Leader Woman_

_Tanedra Woods  
_

_Chief of Seattle sector police  
_


	2. Episode 2: A Kitty Problem

Readers note: Thank you to have reviewed. And a special thank you to the one who told me things that I needed to clearify! ~ Enjoy this Episode, I can't wait to get deeper into the plot. This episode starts to beginning of the end! :)

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 2

"A Kitty Problem"

* * *

**_Readers Note: _**

**The actual show Dark Angel ended in the year of 2002. After two seasons with not much success in the fan base and having budget problems, I decided to write the third season after it left off. I went and bought the seasons on DVD and just finished watching the season two finale. I am excited to get the third season out and for you guys to read it, I hope you enjoy the season, and If I get enough hits and reviews, I will continue with the series and hopefully have a couple more seasons of the show. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the new season on Dark Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Dark Angel: **

_When Max and the gang released all the transgenic's out of Manti-cores building, they were released into a broken world with no help. Max realized that she has to gather them all up and save them from their identities being shown to the human world. On the way of her journey, she befriends look-alike clone Alec and transgenic canine Joshua. Max discovers she has a road block, an agent named Ames White who wants to cover up the mess that Manti-core left behind. Max runs into common problems with transgenic's running around hurting humans in self-defense, some have turned to the dark side. Logan and Max has a virus that doesn't let them touch or Logan would be killed. Ames White later reveals that he is part of a secret breeding cult that has been around for centuries. Max and the new Freak Nation gather together and make their own nation after a final confrontation with Ames and his breeding cult buddies. Max asks the Transgenic's if they want to run or fight to make a place for them in the world. Everyone agrees to be with Max in the future battle to save their kind. Join as Max, Cindy, Logan, Alec, and the other Transgenic's fight for their stay in the world and the up-coming battle between humans and the rising power that will stop at nothing to prevent Max from succeeding._

_Now, Max and the others fight against the sector cops and to finally make a stand. Seattle was evacuated of all human beings and the whereabouts of Logan are unknown. Max fights the cops and Ames and his cult plan for the up-coming war against the transgenic's and the old ones. Max now realizes that the weight of hundreds of lives really has her down._

* * *

Two feline transgenics walked gracefully to the neon lit building, saying "Kitty Bar" on it. Ever since the humans had left them the whole area, they have made the homes their own. The two woman named Kat and Kitty Bang Bang walked into the Kitty Bar and sat down with a couple of other men on the table. They all shared laughter and drank the alcohol the humans had left behind. There are many different types of Trangenics in the bar that were playing pool. The lizard guys seemed to be the ones playing darts, the cats were the waitresses, and the others were just there for fun. Everything was normal for them now, they felt normal and happy.

At the front of the bar, the doors opened and two men came in with guns shooting everywhere. Transgenics hid behind tables and others tried to run out the door. Transgenics fought them as well; punching and kicking. More and more men with red robes on came in, shooting transgenics. People were bumping into each other creating a mess in the new cleaned bar.

People fled the bar, running to the homes they had taken over from the humans. The red clothed men ran to the bodies and sucked a little blood from every transgenic that was dead. The men had a certain symbol on their coats that will play a big role in the end.

**_Max and Cindy's Apartment _**

There's nothing like a hot bath for Max; she loved soaking in hot, soothing water. As Max soaked in the bath, Cindy sat down and watched TV. It's been awhile since Cindy had watched TV, because their last apartment was all destroyed and had no TV anymore; she decided to finally watch some TV. It was just about time to, because her show was on.

"Ou, that's my program!" yelled Cindy. She grabbed some popcorn from the cupboard that she found and put it on the working microwave.

"I am loving this apartment. Boo, wezzz eatin like bitches tonight!" laughed Cindy. As Cindy went to go sit down and eat, she heard a loud knock on their front door and she was disturbed.

"Who in the hell?" asked Cindy to herself. Cindy placed her popcorn onto the side table and opened the front door. When Cindy opened it, the Feline transgenic that was at the bar, was at the front door. As she gasped for air, she finally said what she needed to say.

"Down by the Kitty Bar, some red men came in and killed a whole bunch of us" she said. Cindy realized that there was a bullet wound in the Kitty's side and she needed some medicine and bandages.

"Kitty, can you sit right here and watch TV, I will be right back" said Cindy. Just before she left the cat corrected her.

"Call me Kat" she smiled. Cindy started to laugh.

"How original" she laughed. Cindy walked in the bathroom where Max had fallen asleep and she flicked on her the cheek. Cindy waved her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"You best not be sleeping girl, usezzz looking like a damn prune" she said. Max woke up and splashed water everywhere.

"You see, damn wrinkly" Cindy pointed to the hallway.

"There's someone here to see ya, Kat" Cindy said. Cindy grabbed the things she found in the medicine cabinets and brought them to Kat. Max placed a towel over her body, her hair into a ponytail and dried her face. Max walked into the living room and looked at Kat, who was sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Max as Cindy took care of the wound. Kat moved more to her left to face Max.

"I was at the Kitty Bar, and these men were barging in with red robes and shooting everyone" Kat described more in great detail and Max was nervous. She didn't know what to say, ever since that last attack by the sector police last week, everything has been fine. It almost seemed that everyone forgot about Seattle, everyone.

**_Police Headquaters_**

Tanedra Woods sat at her desk, looking at screen shots of Max and other Transgenic sitings. Woods was up to her limit in work and no one was helping her. Work was definitely not slow these days. The investigation into the transgenic folk was getting deeper and more intense. She had been on this case for weeks now and she felt that she was getting closer. She thought that the Transgenic folk probably thought that the police had forgotten about Seattle, well they didn't. Tanedra researched more into this Manti-core, and their productions and human experiments.

"Where are you?" asked Tanedra to herself. First things first, she had to find the remains of Manti-core. A lot of people didn't believe about the "myth" of the Manti-core productions of other species, but Tanedra did. Tanedra's chief came walking in with more files of the Seattle Evacuation.

"Check the news" he said. She turned around to her TV and turned on the news and the report said.

"Other breaking news, Seattle has been evacuated of all human beings. Police are not giving out information at the moment, but we have put bits and pieces of information that have been going around and came up with the reason why. Get ready for this kids "Seattle is over run with transgenics!" Wow, a lot of people have some great imaginations" laughed the reporter.

Tanedra muted the TV and faced her boss.

"At least they don't believe it. The fewer amounts of people that know about this, the easier it will be for us" said Tanedra. She threw a file onto her desk and gave her some car keys.

"Sir?"

"Woods drive out to Seattle and find the remains of that so called Manti-core. If we do have evidence, then we can attack with full force and know what we are dealing with" said her boss. Tanedra didn't know where to start looking and she had to be fully prepared to be driving down Seattle's streets.

**_Max's Apartment_**

Max and Cindy helped Kat into the spare bedroom for the night and the sat down after a lot of information absorbing.

"Okay, so some dudes in red attacked Transgenics and took samples of their blood?" asked Cindy, eating her popcorn. Max nodded her head and started to think of possible ways this could be possible.

"Yay, that's the thing, White's people don't take blood samples from Transgenics, they hate us" said Max. Cindy nodded her head and agreement; still shoving her face full of popcorn.

"So it's got to be someone else" Max came to a final decision. Cindy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, do we really need to get Alec?" asked Cindy. Max nodded with this sad grin. Cindy and Max laughed and grabbed the phone.

"Girl wait, I have to grab those new leather pants I found in the bitches closet" giggles Cindy. Max laughed and put her coat on. Max never left without her sun glasses and she had to find them. Cindy came out of her room, grabbed her purse and handed Max her glasses.

"You left them in your pocket again" said Cindy. Kat, Max and Cindy left the apartment to go find Alec to help with the situation at hand.

As Kat used the tunnel ways to get to Alec, Cindy and Max rode on the motorcycle down the streets of Terminal city. Max looked around at the progress that the Freak Nation had done to make Terminal City better. Cindy could finally breathe the air that floated in their surroundings; it was a lot cleaner.

It was still hard for Max to see everyone because there was a lot of poverty still and it was up to Max to find a way to stop it. Cindy enjoyed the cool breeze that bounced off her hair and watched as all the transgenics lived their lives outside of the labs and cages. That made her smile, her Boo was one, and that meant she had to help protect anyone for Max, anyone. Alec she could make an exception.

As Max pulled up to Alec's house, she looked at the torches lit up in flames at the front of his house. The light was memorizing to Max, almost brainwashing in a way. Max looked up at the top balcony and Alec was there, with his shirt off, stretching and meditating. Max never knew he had done those kinda things, she figured he was too of a proud man. Cindy looked up as well and laughed.

"Please" Alec was disturbed by the laughing of Cindy and looked down. With the shock of seeing the two girls watching him, he put his shirt on and ran down stairs and opened the front door.

"Good Afternoon ladies" said Alec with an embarrassed face. Cindy crossed her arms and shook her head. Alec looked at her and tried to get the conversation over with because of the embarrassment that followed. Max took her glasses off and smiled.

"Alec, we have a problem, Miss Kitty saw something's, bad things" said Max. Alec smiled with a slight bit of irritation.

"Can't it wait?" asked Alec, still hiding behind his door a bit. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"You so can what? Have you section on gymnastics upstairs?" asked Cindy. Alec rolled his own eyes and ignored her comment. Max opened his door more.

"Alec, are people are dying and some dudes in red are taking blood samples!" Said Max in a convincing tone. Alec looked around for a second, and then behind him into his house.

"Okay, come in" said Alec. Alec let the two ladies in as he closed the door behind them.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company tonight" He said with a smirk. Cindy waved her finger and sat down on his brand new leather couch. Cindy hasn't sat on leather in years.

"Ou, where did you get the nice seat?" asked Cindy, feeling the couch. Alec laughed. He walked over to Cindy and slapped her on the wrist because she was touching the couch.

"I got it from a good trade with a wealthy man" said Alec. Cindy stood up all pissed because he hit her.

"I know you just did not hit me" said Cindy. As the two argued, Max walked around Alec's house, admiring the beautiful oak dressers and dark brown floors. Max never knew Alec was one for decorating. For some strange reason, she liked it in him. Wait, what was she thinking, Alec's gross. Max shook her head in resentment as Alec and Cindy finally stopped fighting. Max walked over to the two and sat down on the leather chair that Alec and Cindy had been fighting over for the past five minutes. Alec rolled his eyes and Cindy smiled.

"mhmm" mumbled Cindy. Alec walked over to his fire and tended it while the two girls watched. He then asked why they needed his help.

"Alec, our people are dying because some red clothed men are killing them and taking blood samples" said Max. Alec rested his arm on his fireplace to think.

"Ames?" asked Alec as he turned his head to face Max.

"I don't think so, I mean, it's against his very being to take our blood and use it" said Max. Cindy shook her finger and smooched her lips together.

"mm mmm, not if he's testing it" said Cindy. Max and Alec looked at each other for a very long and scary moment.

"To find a weakness" both Alec and Max said at the same time.

**_Underground Tunnels --- 9:30pm _**

Nasty green water flowed through the water ways in the tunnels and transgenics kneel down to drink the water. Logan walked down the tunnel ways to dodge the sector police so he could find Max in Seattle. The sector police have been blocking the entrances into Seattle so no one gets in or out. Logan had been evacuated by the sector police with all the other residents. He missed Max a lot ever since the battle between Ames and the transgenics. He wanted to see Max after not being or seeing her for a long time.

Logan quickly dodged the transgenics that were around the area that were hungry for human flesh. Even Aisha's whereabouts were unknown at the time and Logan missed her company. As he walked over to the next corner, someone had noticed him and was now for sure hungry.

**_Kitty Bar ------ 10:00pm_**

Since there is no authority in Seattle, the police didn't know there was a shooting. The bodies were just left there to rot. Max stepped over the broken glass and green blood that flowed down the crease in the floor. Cindy covered her mouth as she stepped over the bodies. Alec spotted one of the red clothed bodies on the intruders and he bent down to investigate. Alec touched the man's face and it turned around to face Alec.

"Oh God" said Alec covered his mouth. Alec was in shock after what he saw. Cindy and Max ran over to see what he had found and were shocked as well. Max didn't show much expression though, but it must have been a little disturbing for her. The man's face was different, definitely not human. The mouth was sewed shut and his eyes where pure white. Max tried to find more clues to see what this thing was. It might also identify who they were. Max checked the pockets and the weapons around them, and she picked up a blade she found that they carried. She touched the bright and reflecting knife and placed it in her side pocket. Cindy looked at its neck and it seemed to her that he has a tattoo. She opened up his shirt down the middle and a massive burn mark on his neck went all the way down to his chest.

"What in the hell?" Cindy backed away. Max and Alec kneeled down to see what the burn was. It seemed to them that it looked like a triangle in the middle of a big flame.

"Messed up, original Cindy don't do this shit" she shook her head looking away. Max stood up and tried to think.

"What's going on?" asked Alec. Max crossed her arms.

"We have to find Joshua and ask him if Sandeman had anything to do with this" said Max. As they were about to leave, Cindy had kicked something while she was walking.

"I found one of them needles they used to take the blood sample" said Cindy. Max grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

"So much for bath night" frowned Max.

**_Manti-core Forest ------ 10:31pm_**

Tanedra drove around trying to find the entrance into the forest. She was lucky that the sector police let her in tonight. Usually they don't let people in Seattle. Tanedra parked her car and walked to the rocky trails that lead into the eerie forest. It was nice out, warm breeze, full moon comforting sound of wolves baying. Yes, Tanedra always loved a nice brisk walk in a forest at night when she could possibly be food. She pulled out her flashlight and gun and walked slowly into the forest. As she was walking, she noticed a woman running her way.

"Miss, put her hands up please" said Tanedra. She was afraid that the transgenic was after her.

"Listen Missy, I need to get out of these woods, someone is after me, and I need to get some information to my friend Max" said Kat. Tanedra's eyes opened widely.

"Max?" asked Tanedra. Kat nodded her head and tried to move pass her.

"Hold up Kitty, can you show me where the ruins of Manti-core are?" asked Tanedra. Before Kat could do anything, a silver knife went through her stomach. Tanedra looked in fear at Kat's face. Kat fell to the ground and a red robed man stood there in front of her and took a blood sample out of kat. kat was dead.

"Hey! Put that down" yelled Tanedra. She held her gun to his head and shot him. Tanedra looked at the body and before she knew it, five other men came running into the forest with knives, chasing after her. Tanedra ran through that forest. She kept looking behind her to see if there was a guy close. But when she noticed that they weren't there anymore, she turned around and she realized that she was on the ruins of Manti-core.

"I knew it" said Tanedra with her last breath. She walked over onto to the massive rocks that used to be the walls that held the place together. While she walked around, a red robed man walked behind her.

**_Joshua's House ----- 10:49pm_**

Joshua sat down and looked at the paintings that he made for Annie. He missed her so much and Ames will pay for what he did to her. Joshua loved that transgenics had taken over Seattle, but he wanted to be normal, he would do anything, anything.

Max and others knocked at Joshua's door and he answered.

'Max, Cindy! How nice to see you" said Joshua in a welcoming tone. Alec was shocked.

"You don't say hi to me?" asked Alec. Joshua ignored him. Cindy smiled and bumped purposely into Alec's shoulder as she walked in and patted Joshua on the head.

"Good boy" she laughed. Alec walked in with anger and closed the door behind him. Everyone sat down and Joshua offered up sardines for everyone that looked like they had been in a can for too many centuries.

"No thank you big fella" smiled Max. Cindy shook her head and smiled and Joshua didn't ask Alec. Alec didn't know why everyone hated him today.

"Joshua, do you know of any projects that Sandeman had done to create a group of red robed men with burns on their chests?" asked Max showing him a drawing of the burn. Joshua looked around to try and remember and nothing was coming to him except one thing.

"The Archives" said Joshua. Cindy looked confused.

"Archives?" asked Cindy. Joshua tried to explain it.

"When father created something, like me (Joshua frowned) He kept records in files down in the basement called the archives" said Joshua.

"So if we can get our hands on the archives, then we might be able to find out who these guys are and possible information on Ames" said Max. Everyone agreed and started to talk. Max stood up and wanted to go find them.

"Let's go guys" said Max, but when she turned around, a shocking surprise was in front of her. Logan.

"Hi Max" said Logan.

So much for bath night.

* * *

_APPEARENCES _

_Max_

_Logan_

_Cindy_

_Alec_

_joshua_

_Tanedra_

_Chief of Police_


	3. Episode 3: Glitch in the System

Readers note: Thank you to have reviewed. And a special thank you to the one who told me things that I needed to clearify! ~ Enjoy this Episode; I can't wait to get deeper into the plot. This episode starts to beginning of the end! :)

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 3

"Glitch in the System"

* * *

**_Readers Note: _**

**The actual show Dark Angel ended in the year of 2002. After two seasons with not much success in the fan base and having budget problems, I decided to write the third season after it left off. I went and bought the seasons on DVD and just finished watching the season two finale. I am excited to get the third season out and for you guys to read it, I hope you enjoy the season, and If I get enough hits and reviews, I will continue with the series and hopefully have a couple more seasons of the show. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the new season on Dark Angel.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Dark Angel: **

_When Max and the gang released all the transgenic's out of Manti-cores building, they were released into a broken world with no help. Max realized that she has to gather them all up and save them from their identities being shown to the human world. On the way of her journey, she befriends look-alike clone Alec and transgenic canine Joshua. Max discovers she has a road block, an agent named Ames White who wants to cover up the mess that Manti-core left behind. Max runs into common problems with transgenic's running around hurting humans in self-defense, some have turned to the dark side. Logan and Max has a virus that doesn't let them touch or Logan would be killed. Ames White later reveals that he is part of a secret breeding cult that has been around for centuries. Max and the new Freak Nation gather together and make their own nation after a final confrontation with Ames and his breeding cult buddies. Max asks the Transgenic's if they want to run or fight to make a place for them in the world. Everyone agrees to be with Max in the future battle to save their kind. Join as Max, Cindy, Logan, Alec, and the other Transgenic's fight for their stay in the world and the up-coming battle between humans and the rising power that will stop at nothing to prevent Max from succeeding._

_Now, Max and the others fight against the sector cops and to finally make a stand. Seattle was evacuated of all human beings and the whereabouts of Logan are unknown. Max fights the cops and Ames and his cult plan for the up-coming war against the transgenic's and the old ones. Max now realizes that the weight of hundreds of lives really has her down._

* * *

Max and Logan had been talking all night, drinking wine, getting in the mood and having fun. Max missed their date nights together. Although they couldn't touch each other, she loved those nights. Logan missed Max so much, he didn't know how he would of lived his life without her. He always thought that will live a happy life together. Max looked out the big window from her apartment and watched as the rain descended from the sky onto the dirty streets of Seattle. Max loved spending all this time with Logan, hearing about what's happening in the "Human World". Logan explained that things were going hectic around the world. People were fifty fifty about the Transgenic's running Seattle. Yes, It was hard to believe for many people because who would do such a thing to people?

"So how are you?" asked Logan. Max smiled and took a bite of salad that he had made for her. Cindy was staying at Joshua's that night because Cindy felt that Logan and Max should have a alone date night.

"I'm good, things have been tough. I have these innocent lives that were brought into this world without guidance, and I am trying to help them" said Max. She averted her eyes, looking around to find something to look at while she was admitting to wanting to break down from all the stress.

"These people need me, us, to help them. Ames is the least of our worries. The people of the world are our problems. We have to learn to get together and live as a world where everyone is treated equally." explained Max. Logan wanted to hold her and say it was going to be okay, when it wasn't. He didn't like lying to her, but if she found out what the humans have been saying about the transgenics roaming free, she would lose it.

"Max, it's going to be okay. We will find a way to stop this, we will" he comforted. Max looked out the window again and heard rumbles of thunder echoing and noticed lightning flashing. To Max, rain helped her think clearly. An hour passed and Logan had went to bed and Max walked to her favourite spot in Seattle to sit and think on. She sat on top of the tower and pondered for a bit. She asked herself if Logan was right, is she going to be okay? But it was hard for her to say that it was when she had a strong feeling that it's not. A break down was soon to come if nothing gets better. Max let the rain touch her skin and felt them drip down her cheeks. Sitting in the rain, was like a cleansing time for Max. Max never really believed there is a God, but this connected her with some higher being; whether it was the proverbial "God" or a "spiritual connection with herself, max felt different and calmer.

The lightning started to get worse and Max had to leave so she wasn't in danger. As she got up soaked, she walked over to the door and touched the steel wall. As she did, lightning struck the top of the tower and deadly elecrticy travelled down the tower. Max stepped in a puddle and waves of electrtyc went through her. Her blood started to boil a bit; like she was in a hot bubble bath. Max fell to the ground and finally slept for one of her first times. Max was knocked out.

**DARK ANGEL**

Max opened her eyes and noticed everyone looking down at her as she regained conscience. Max rubbed her eyes and felt a little bruised and puzzled. She had remembered what had happened with her and the tower, but what happened when she was asleep? It's not every day she got to say that was asleep, because she doesn't sleep. You would think she would because cats sleep most of the day. Logan, Cindy, Alec and Joshua watched as Max looked around confused.

"What am I doing here? What are you guys doing here?" asked Max. She lifted her body and turned to look at Cindy. She smiled and watched as she handed her a cup of water.

"Here drink this" said Cindy handing the cup to her. Max took a big sip and handed it back to her.

"Do you remember me?" asked Alec. Max turned around, averted her eyes, and punched him on the arm. Alec jumped back and touched his arm and made a smirk.

"Yay, she remembers" Regretted Alec. Joshua started to laugh and Cindy smiled. Max stood up on the floor and stretched. While she reached for the sky, she realized that she almost pulled something and she quickly put her arms down.

"Ou, not ready for stretching yet" said Max with a worried look. Cindy ran to Max to help her.

"Are you sure you should getting up right now?" asked Cindy. Max held Cindy's hand.

"I'm fine" she lied. Max didn't like giving up and she wasn't going to tell them that she felt a little weird this morning. Max glanced at the clock to see what time it was and she notcied that she had been knocked out for three hours. Max walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee to waken herself up.

"Hey Max" said Logan. Max smiled as she blew on the mug full of coffee.

"Hi" said max. Logan looked at her and he wanted to touch her so bad, just to hug her.

"Seriously Max, you need to relax" said Logan almost touching her arm. Max looked at his hand and took deep breathes.

"Don't" she said, but really, she wanted more.

"I'm fine and I don't want to sleep anymore" said Max. Cindy listened in on their conversation and felt bad for them. Alec walked over to her and looked out the window from the apartment.

"I feel bad for them" said Cindy looking at Max and Logan in the kitchen. Alec looked to Max and leaned on the wall.

"Why?" asked Alec. Cindy slapped his arm.

"What the hell do you think bitch, her and Logan can't be together" said Cindy. Alec was still shocked from her spaz moment and regained focus.

"Well, maybe it's for the greater good" said Alec, hiding something. He looked at Max and watched as she smiled and sipped her coffee. Man, he thought she looked gorgeous today. While Alec watched Max, Cindy looked outside at the sun, which was drying all of the dampened Seattle. She watched as the Transgenic's walked the earth like normal people; that made Cindy smile. She watched as they walked to grocery stores to grab food to bring to their families. But there was something wrong because Cindy worried how much longer the world would let Seattle run on electricity. It won't be much longer until the humans made a stand for themselves. Cindy noticed that a couple of transgenic's were fighting each other down on the streets and Cindy broke Alec out of his day dreaming.

"Alec look" pointed Cindy. Alec put down his cup and called Max. Max stopped talking to Logan and everyone looked down on the street to see the brawl. Max rolled her eyes, how much longer can she take this? The stress was a lot on her. Max walked over to get her coat to go and break up the fight.

"Um, Max" said Logan. Max turned around and looked at Logan who was looking at her funny. Max stopped and wondered what the hell was going on.

"What?" asked inpatient Max. Cindy started to giggle.

"Look at your in clothes" said Logan. Max looked down at her pink slippers and a dotted light pink pj shirt. She looked at Cindy with widened eyes and Cindy averted her eyes.

"Sorry Boo, it was laundry day" laughed Cindy. Max rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The transgenic's continued to fight in the middle of the street. The others cheered them on, wanting the other one to win. Max was totally not in the mood to break up any fights, she was struck with lightning for goodness sake.

Max went in between the fight and pushed them both to other sides. They didn't take that as a threat and continued to fight with her in the middle. Max had enough.

"I said STOP IT!" she screamed. Max pushed them with all her strength and they both went flying across the street to other sides. Everyone stopped cheering and looked around, like they had just admitted guilty.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Max. Everyone looked at her now silent and scared.

"Are we just playing around?" she asked sarcastically. Everyone just stood there watching her as she yelled in the middle of the group.

"What don't you guys understand? We have to show to the humans that we can be like them" Max tried to prove her point. The two that were fighting walked over to Max and the one of the left of her actually touched her. Max turned around quickly and pulled her arm around her and almost broke it.

"Try it" she said. The green guy started to beg.

"Wait, Max, don't" the green person said. Max let him go and she looked at his face.

"Mole?" asked Max as she tried to get a better look. For some reason her eye sight lost it there. She smiled.

"Hey, how's it been?" asked Mole. Max looked at him and she crossed her arms.

"Now don't change the subject. What were you doing to that guy?" asked Max. Mole looked behind her.

"Him?" he pointed. Max answered.

"yes" she said. He laughed.

"You will see why when you turn around" he said. Max turned around and noticed it was one of those red clothed members.

"Oh" Max grabbed his head and smashed it on her knee. The red clothed guy pulled out a gun to shoot her with but she kicked it out of her hand and punched him on his nose. Blood came rushing out of the nose and he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Max. The red clothed guy got up and kicked her in the stomach and ran off. Max tried to catch up, but she couldn't run in her baggy pink pj's.

"So, um" Mole laughed. Max looked at him with evil eyes.

"Don't even. Pink isn't my color" she explained.

**_Ames White ---- 11:45_**

Ames walked around the room of his office, trying to figure out what her was going to do. Ames was aware that the archives of Manti-core would come into play sooner or later. He tapped his finger on the table and kept looking at his watch. He was waiting for the Leader to come and tell him his job. She gracefully glided in and looked at Ames.

"Hello Ames, how are you?" she asked. He looked at her and bowed.

"M'lady, do you have a job for me about the archives?" he asked. She looked around.

"Yes, we have located the mysterious archives in the ruins of Manti-core. I order you to go and get them and if you fail me, you will feel pain" she said.

"This is a serious issue and we need those archives" she said.

"Will do" said Ames pulling out his gun.

**_Max's Apartment----- 12:00 pm_**

Max sat on the couch, still feeling weird from the lightning strike. She had never felt this way before. She didn't understand the feeling inside her body, this ache. Joshua and Alec looked at the map to Manti-core and they were trying to find where the Archives would of been located. Cindy felt like she couldn't help because she wasn't good at anything. Cindy just rested beside Max and waited for them to find an answer so she could say something.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" asked Cindy. Logan was in the kitchen using his labtop and looked at her.

"Well we broke down to the archives are in Manti-core" laughed Logan. Cindy smiled.

"Oh yeah, that helps, you would of never known" she said. Joshua then pointed something out on the map.

"Look!" he yelled. Alec looked down at Joshua's finger and noticed nothing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alec. Joshua pointed at the map again and was confused

"Alec you dumbo, is right here" he said. Alec looked again, and nothing appeared to him. Max got up from the couch and felt dizzy. She walked over to Joshua to see what he was pointing too.

"I see it big guy, don't you guys?" asked Max. Cindy and Logan glanced at the map and noticed nothing. Max was frustrated.

"The symbol" said Max. Everyone looked again, and nothing. The map had a big lion image appear on the map, appearing beside the location of the archives. It seemed to Max that if anything were to happen to Manti-core, Lydecker made a signal that when a transgenic would look at this map, the answers would be revealed. No wonder why Cindy and Logan couldn't see it, but why not Alec?

Max explained everything, but Alec was totally confused to why he wasn't able to see it. He was made a Manti-core, wasn't he? Max started to feel really weird now, her vision faded away and she fell to the ground. Cindy moved up and the table knocked down from the force Max's body falling to the ground. Logan stood up to run and help Max, he touched her and everything was quiet.

"No Logan!" yelled Cindy. Logan backed away from Max and started to look at him arms. Soon enough, the signs of the sickness will appear on him, the virus was going to attack. Alec helped Max get up and he rested her on his lap.

"Max, open your eyes, open them" he demanded. Max tried, but she felt lost and stuck in this dark room.

Alec felt Max's hair that was soft go between his fingers like silk. He loved her scent. Max started to move again and tilt her head to face Cindy who was on the other side of her.

"Cindy?" asked Max. Cindy smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Max smiled.

"What's wrong with your hair?" she asked. Cindy looked at Max with wide eyes.

"Oh hell to the no, what's wrong with my hair?" asked Cindy. Logan looked on his arms and the virus started to act up. Alec looked at Max with confusion.

"Max?" asked Alec to see if that was her.

"Are you okay? I'm right here geeze. Damn guys, this place is messy" said Max standing up starting to clean. Joshua looked at Cindy who was fixing her hair. Was Alec the only one who thought this was weird?

"Max, you just fainted, what is going on?" Alec demanded. Max looked at him with anger.

"Keep your indoor voice in the house Mr!" yelled Max. Max then started to scrub dishes. Cindy looked at her and laughed.

"Ou, my Boo went off the deep end, damn" said Cindy. Alec still was confused. Logan tried to speak.

"She was affected from the lightning, it somewhat glitches her" said Logan trying to lean himself against the wall.

"Um, little help here?" asked Logan. Cindy put down her pocket mirror and helped Logan.

"We have to get you to the doctors" said Cindy. Logan shook his head.

"No, you need to find those archives on Max, because if you don't resolve this soon, she can be permanently glitches" explained Logan.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you and Alec have to do this" said Logan. Cindy and Alec looked at each other and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Great, just thrilling" said Cindy. Alec rolled his eyes. The two both grabbed the map that Joshua had drawn from the information they saw that Lydecker left them and walked out the door. Joshua stayed behind to take care of Max and Logan. Max cleaned the kitchen and Joshua looked for the needle injection to stop Logan's virus from attacking more. Logan said he had found this herbal man in Africa who had a kinda cure, to stop the affects, but not get rid of the virus. Then the door broke open, someone had intruded in.

**_Manit-core Forest-------_** 2:23 pm

Cindy and Alec drove up with Max`s motorcycle to the entrance of Manti-cores woods and Cindy took off her helmet. Alec took off his and looked at Cindy, who was getting off the bike and walking to the forest.

"Where you going?" asked Alec. Cindy turned around waving her arms.

"Hey, we need to get those archive bitches so we can fix Max" said Cindy. Alec threw his helmet at Cindy.

"You need to think of a plan god damn it!" yelled Alec. Cindy's eyes widened and she looked at Alec with such anger.

"Listen, you may not like Max, but she's my family, my sister. If anything happens to her because we were late, then it's your entire fault. Do you really want to live with that guilt?" asked Cindy. Alec looked down on the rocky road.

"I thought so" Cindy walked into the forest and Alec followed her in. The two kept on walking and noticed something lying on the ground in front of them. Kat's body was stabbed and turning blue. They didn't know who had done this to Kat, but someone knew she had answers.

"Probably our guys in red" said Alec. Cindy closed Kat's eyes and stood up.

"They are probably in here still, waiting" said Cindy. The two walked with caution to the ruins of Manti-core. They walked over the rocks and every step Alec took, reminded him of his time there. Memories clouded his mind as she stepped closer into the rocks. Cindy looked under rocks to try and find the door that was located underground.

"I found it!" yelled Cindy. Alec ran over to her and she pointed to the dirt.

"That's it?" laughed Alec. Cindy freaked.

"Just feel" said Cindy. Alec looked at her unsure and touched the dirt below them. Alec realized that the dirt was new; someone had just been here.

"Someone's been here" said Alec. Cindy looked around them.

"Someone's here"

**_Max's Apartment ---- 2:45pm_**

Joshua quickly stood up and noticed three red clothed guys run in with weapons. Max jumped and screamed.

"Hey, you broke my door" yelled Max. She walked over to them and dodged ones staff.

"You better be picking that up" she said. The man looked at her and kicked her in the stomach. Max fell to the ground and got really angry.

"That's it, I just cleaned this messy apartment and you guys come in here and mess it!" said Max. She pulled off her apron and grabbed ones staff and beat him with it. While Max stalled, Logan searched for the solution in the needle. Logan crawled to his bag that was on the ground and tried to find it. Logan found the needle and stabbed himself in the stomach and injected it. Logan started to shake and feel weird. The solution ran through his veins and attacked the virus that Manti-core had implanted.

Joshua tried to hit the men with his chair, but he had no luck. Max broke the neck off one and pushed the other one. Joshua kicked one into the kitchen and Max freaked.

"Not in the kitchen!" yelled Max.

**_Ruins of Manti-core -_****_à_****_ 3:00_**

Cindy and Alec had finally dug up the entrance into Manti-core and they walked in. The lights flickered and Cindy pushed spider webs out of her face.

"Wow, the lights still work" said Cindy. Alec looked at the boxes and they realized they were in the archives. All over the place, boxes and boxes of dusty filed papers with information of every single transgenic created. Cindy placed her hand on the boxes and walked slowly to find Max's name. Alec called her.

"I think this would be easier. Just call her number and the box will appear on this table" Alec said pointing to this machine. Cindy turned it on and spoke. The number she said unlocked the code and the box of Max's information appeared to them. Alec smiled

"There we go" he handed Cindy the box and they started to search through it all. They found things about her past and stuff tested on her. Cindy picked up a file with solution to system failures and showed Alec.

"Here, in the case of a "glitch" her genetic code reacts to the password "Flowers in Vase" Said Cindy. Alec was confused.

"Flowers in a...."

"Yay, don't ask, we gotta go" said Cindy. The two ran to the motorcycle and drove back to Max's.

Ames watched as the two drove off and he threw a rock against a tree.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

**_Max's Apartment ---_****_à_****_ 3:11 pm_**

Cindy walked over the broken door and noticed the whole apartment destroyed and Max cleaning.

"What happened?" asked Cindy. Logan pointed to the three bodies of the red guys and Alec kicked one.

"Hmm" Alec let out. Cindy walked over to Max and said.

"Flowers in Vase" Max looked at her and froze. Max started to vibrate and fall to the ground. Max got back up and smiled.

"Are you okay?" asked Alec. Max punched Alec in the arm.

"Yay, she's back" said angered Alec.

Night came again after a long day and Max and Logan had another date night.

"I'm still in shock about what happened today" said Max. Logan smiled.

"You cleaned the place" he positively said. Max smiled as well.

"I have a glitch, that's interesting. So many things I am worrying about, I don't know what to do" said Max. Logan touched her on the shoulder. Max looked at his hand with the glove on it.

"Max, don't worry, I love you" Logan said. The two shared a long starring in the eyes as the fire lit candles burned away the night.

NEXT TIME –

Max searches for answers and finds a possible cure for her and Logan's virus.

Cindy's past lover comes back with a surprise deadly to her and her friends.

And Alec begins to develop love for Max and just when Max and Logan are at their closet,

Someone returns with shocking news.

All new Dark Angel, Coming Soon!

-*-

Appearances--------(Special Guest =SPG)

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames White

Lead Cult Woman (SPG)


	4. Episode 4: One of those Days

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 4

"One of Those Days"

Two security guards opened two large glass doors for the onslaught of hundreds of lawyers who were leaving the office building at the end of the work day. Everyone walked out of the room, going down the separate alleyways to their own lives. Down the right alleyway, the lady with the cell phone glued to her head is walking to her car. Soon enough, she will find out that her husband's leaving her because she is too involved in her work. Down the other, the man who has no family will bump into the love of his life and they will have three little baby girls. Yes, God has a pattern that works in mysterious ways. "Fate" is what most people call it. Yet, we never do except the outcome. Cynthia McEachin thought the very same thing when her lover Diamond passed away. She always will love Diamond and her passing was very hard and unfair. Cindy often questioned God and his motives. _Why her? Why me?_ Cynthia's childhood growing up was not what you would call "great". She could remember all the pain she lived through in those years.

Cindy never told anyone about her past, not even her Boo Max. She has been keeping it a secret for some time now. She didn't mind keeping the secret, she hated when people felt sorry for her. Cindy will keep it a secret as long as she can. Cindy walked over to her bedside table and placed her glass of water on the coaster. The depression has been keeping her down lately and she was not in the mood to socialize. Everybody else was in the living room trying to discuss their strategies and Cindy had to go to bed. All this talk about ingredient searching in different countries was really knocking her down. Cindy sat on the bed to ponder and weird thoughts came to her head. Surprising enough, Diamond was in her thoughts tonight. She missed her so much. Cindy missed someone to hold during the night to keep safe.

Cindy thought that she would say a prayer for good ole' Diamond. She put her hands together with her favourite necklace between her two shaking palms. She closed her eyes and started to whisper soft words to God. Cindy kissed the necklace that her mother gave her and turned off her lamp. Cindy was ready to go into dream world faster than you can say "good night".

Meanwhile, the next morning outside of Seattle, the world still turns. The human residents of Seattle have been creating riots for the past week now. They have wanted their homes and their jobs back. Many Seattle residents say that they only way to take down the newly created "Freak Nation" is to take down their leader, in this case Max. A woman named Sierra Lakefield walked up to a big wooden stand that faced hundreds of angry men and woman. The wind blew her blonde hair as she pressed her ruby lips together, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"I would like to thank everyone who was able to make it today. Something very unfortunate happened three weeks ago and many families have to suffer. For all of you who don't know, there has been a rumour spreading about a sinister place named Manti-core. From the help of our wonderful and well known detective Tanedra Woods, the government now has solid proof that Manti-core is real. Manti-core was illegal and since the destruction of Donald Lydeckers lab, _things_ were released. Many of you call these _things_ "Transgenic's" Our government is taking too long to make a decision! I say bring to the fight to them. Why should we wait for them when we can take them out now!" yelled Sierra. The hundreds of humans cheered for her as she started to clap with them. Sierra let all the excitement soak, waved good-bye and left the wooden stand. The citizens continued to raise their posters up high.

Sierra walked down a sidewalk passing all the restaurants and beautiful flowers. She tucked her speech under her arm and placed an evil grin on her face. Tanedra Woods caught up with Sierra and walked along side with her. Tanedra cleared her throat and thought about what she was going to say to Sierra.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Tanedra. Sierra glanced at her with the corner of her eye and she let out a small giggle.

"Detective Woods, if we want to attack this problem, we need to do it fast and with caution. These _things _are very dangerous to our kind" Sierra explained. Tanedra didn't like the idea of going into Seattle unprepared in an attempt to kick out the Transgenic's. Tanedra was more of the strategic game player. She thought that they should negotiate with the Transgenic's.

"Yes, but we need to figure out a solid plan of action" Tanedra said.

"Mrs. Woods, I have a plan and it will work in my favour and if you're not in it with me, well then, I would consider stepping aside or someone might just get hurt" said Sierra with an evil smirk"

**DARK ANGEL**

Cindy walked to the kitchen with intentions to have a nice piece of bread and her morning coffee. But when she opened the door to see what she could eat, the fridge was getting empty. Cindy knew that when the humans leave, the food will start to rot and be no good for the Transgenic's. They were going through rough times. Max continued to look through the archives for the hope of seeing something on her. Max was baffled from all the thousands of boxes that had information on Manti-cores history. She tied her hair into a messy bunch so it was out of her face and continued to read. Cindy walked to her room with her coffee and placed in on her dresser. She pulled the rainbow colored tie out of her hair and put it in a jewelry box. Cindy missed her jewelry as a kid. She remembered when she would always put on her mothers jewelry to pretend she was a princess. Now-a-days, Cindy was way to old for that, but the little girl in her still wants to play princess.

Cindy had a lot on her mind that day and she needed to go and get some fresh air. She grabbed her coat and walked down the narrow hallway towards Max.

"Hey Boo, I think I need some fresh air" said Cindy. Max continued to read the Archives.

Cindy walked outside of the apartment, watching the transgenic's walk past her. She exchange friendly _hellos _together and continued on with their day. Cindy was not having the best day in the world. For some reason, today was one of those days. She let the cool wind clear her mind as she sipped coffee out of her mug. Cindy walked up and down streets that connected with Terminal City and the different sectors.

It seemed so quiet these days, with all the humans gone. She wondered if they would ever get along with Max and her kind. That day seemed far from soon in her mind. As Cindy walked down Terminal City, she bumped into Mole. Mole punched her on the shoulder and they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Original Cindy!" yelled Mole. Cindy smiled crossed her arms to relax.

"Well, how are you?" asked Cindy. Mole kicked a rock that was on the ground and faced her confused face.

"I'm good, just watching the news. You know, that Lakefield woman is some character. It just really angers me how she thinks we are evil!" Mole said raising his voice. Cindy tried to think about what he was talking about.

"Sorry, who?" asked Cindy. Mole was utterly shocked.

"Haven't you been watching the news from the _Human World_?" Asked Mole.

Cindy and Mole sat on the edge of a bridge, staring down at the bottom. They had been talking about Sierra Lakefield and her power over the people for some time now. Cindy thought about it and she had to go.

"As much as I like to talk about white bitches, I have to split." said Cindy. Mole quickly got up and gave her a hand.

"Why thank you" Cindy said.

"Talk to you soon?" asked Mole. Cindy nodded her head and the two shook hands.

Cindy continued her walk down the bridge, slowly soaking in every moment. Morning turned to afternoon, then afternoon soon turned to night and Cindy was still out. She turned to an alley way that faced the exit of Terminal City and she entered. Trash cans lay empty on the floors and garbage flew in the midnight wind. Cindy couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her, someone who wanted her.

"Hello" said Cindy, looking behind her. Cindy continued to walk as she felt surer that someone was watching her. Cindy turned around again.

"Do you think this is funny?" asked Cindy. No one was behind her.

Cindy turned to face her route when someone was standing in front of her. Cindy let out a scream.

Sierra Lakefield finished typing up important information on her computer and saved it. She clicked on the file that read _private _and dragged it to a locked file. Sierra turned off her computer and grabbed her purse out of her desk. Sierra had everything protected of hers. She didn't want any of her important information getting in the hands of anyone. Sierra closed the office behind her and locked it.

Sierra's sectary Erinn McNeil signed her out and watched as Sierra left the building. Erinn heard the phone ring and she answered it.

"Good Afternoon, Sierra Lakefield's office" answered Erinn. The man on the other side didn't say anything.

"Hello?" asked Erinn, no one answered. All she heard was the heavy breathing of a man.

"I can hear you" pointed out Erinn, but the man still didn't say anything. Erinn hung up the black phone and continued typing on her computer. The phone started to ring again and Erinn answered.

"Hello, Sierra Lakefield's office" answered Erinn. No one answered yet again.

"I know someone is there" said Erinn.  
"Hi, is Sierra there?" asked the man. Erinn rolled her eyes.

"No she is not, but may I take a message?" asked Erinn. The man on the other line hung up and Erinn dropped the pen on the desk and hung up.

"I don't get paid enough for this" Erinn said to herself as she got up, grabbed her coat and turned off the office lights. It had been a long day for Erinn and she didn't want to deal with anymore people calling in to petition against the _rise of the Freak Nation_.

Erinn stepped into her car and started to engine.

Max and Alec sat at the living room table, searching for possible pieces of information on themselves. Alec was still interested to see if he was actually created in Manti-core. For some reason he couldn't see the lion symbol marked on the map of Manti-core that other transgenic's can. Alec felt like he was part of this group, but of something different. Max pulled out a little booklet of old dusty pages that contained what seemed to be journal entries about her.

"Alec, see these, Lydecker wrote these about me" said Max showing him the pages. Alec grabbed one and Max read out loud the first journal entry.

_Diary I,_

_ Today was very interesting. I have created the perfect solider and I have great hopes for her in the near future. She is what we call here in Manti-core, our "Ultimate Weapon". We have given her the most injections and engineered her blood stronger than any others. According to Sandeman, she is the one who will make a difference. She is the one who will set them free and stop those who stand in her way._

Max kept on reading about experiments they did on her and more crap about blood cells. Alec was curious to whether that Archives carried information on Ben. Alec found out just recently that he is a clone of Ben. Max still always sees the Ben who needed guidance in Alec's face, but she tried very hard to ignore was shocked.

"Why would he do that?" asked Alec. Max tried to think of an answer, but she couldn't.

"I guess I was his prized possession" Max thought. Max poured coffee into her mug and quickly shut the file.

"Ugh, there's nothing on those red guys and it's annoying me. People are dying because these freaks are taking their blood" said Max grabbing her hair.

Max heard a knock at the front door and she answered.

"Cindy, let me guess, you forgot your keys again?" asked Max smiling. Cindy looked to the woman who was beside her and cleared her throat.

"Max, look" Diamond stepped in the view of Max's eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Diamond?" asked Max. Diamond smiled. An hour quickly passed and Cindy caught up with Diamond after the year and a bit they missed. Alec and Max were shocked about Diamonds story. It seemed to Max that is closely resembled her past at Manti-core.

"So I freed you into the world from Manti-core?" asked Max. Diamond nodded her head.

"Yep, they would of got me if you didn't" Diamond explained.

"If it weren't for, I would be programmed to kill Transgenic's" Diamond said. Max crossed her legs on the couch and stuck her head in.

"Wait, kill Transgenic's?" asked Max. Diamond looked out the main living room window and watched as the rain fell from the heavens. She had to remember those horrible days in Manti-core.

"Lydecker wanted a half-breed weapon to destroy all his Transgenic's if anything were to go wrong. They noticed that I was about to die on the floor from the virus. They grabbed me, brought me to a lab and the rest was blanked out. They had other plans for me, when Manti-core was brought down, I was let out and they didn't have the chance to program me" Diamond explained. Max could picture the bright lights that beam down on you while they cut you open. Diamond pulled the metal plate off the left side of her face, revealing the damaged skin from the virus she once carried.

"Your virus, it did this to you?" asked Max. Diamond nodded.

"It's gone though, I'm clean of virus stuff" she smiled putting the plate back on her face.

Max had made a bed for Diamond of Cindy's floor for the night and said her goodnights. Cindy sat on her bed and took off her necklace. Diamond sat down on her bed and got comfortable. The two shared a kiss goodnight and they went to bed. Hours passed and Cindy was fast asleep. Diamond opened her eyes in the pitch black and they were bright red. Diamond stood up and walked to the door to leave Cindy's bedroom. It was almost like Diamond was possessed.

Cindy woke up at 10:00am and stretched. She had a wonderful sleep knowing that Diamond was with her. As Cindy turned to see Diamond, she wasn't there.

"Diamond?" Cindy looked around and she wasn't there. Cindy ran to the kitchen and Diamond wasn't there.

"Max!" screamed Cindy. Max ran out of the bathroom and asked what was wrong.

"Diamond's not here!" Yelled Cindy. Max tried to calm Cindy down.

"Cindy, she probably went for a walk" Max said. Cindy grabbed her coat and keys and ran out the door. Max rolled her eyes and called Alec on the phone.

"Can you come over, I need your help" Max hung up the phone and looked out the window. The dismal clouds formed in the sky creating a bad mood to start Max's day.  
"Ugh, just one of those days"

In the human world, Ames White sat at a table, pondering. He desperately wanted to go to his son, but he couldn't. Ames turned on the TV and he saw updated news on Seattle.

"Reports have stated that sightings of a Transgenic female have killed two of her own kind. Voice of the people, Sierra Lakefield has a couple words to say about this" said the reporter.

The TV showed Sierra walk up to the press and the flashing cameras.

"If we wait this out, they might just kill themselves out one by one. They are so uncivilized and willing to kill each other" Sierra smiled and took pictures with cheering humans. Amex turned off his TV and had a great idea.

Max missed Logan; he had gone back to the Human World to do some business. Cindy had gone to find Diamond with Alec's help.

"Have you found anything?" asked Cindy. Alec stood over the two dead bodies of Transgenic's and covered his face.

"Over here" pointed Alec. Cindy bent down to inspect the bodies that seemed to die from a stab wound. Max came running down the street with her leather coat on to catch up with them.

"I just saw the news, who did it?" asked Max. Cindy started to cry.

"You better not say Diamond" said Cindy with anger. Max touched her shoulder.

"I wasn't, I mean, it was probably someone else" Max comforted.

"What the hell do you mean? I think it was miss metal face" said Alec. Cindy turned around with tears falling down her face and slapped him. Alec had a little blood coming off his lip.

"How dare you say that!" yelled Cindy. Max tried to stop them from yelling, but it was not working.

"Hey you guys, stop it, this isn't helping" Max said. All of a sudden, a metal bar through Alec's stomach and he looked at Max and Cindy. Cindy screamed and Max caught Alec as he fell down. Behind Alec was Diamond with a bloody weapon.

"Diamond" Cindy said. Diamond seemed to be controlled by something or someone.

"What are you doing?" yelled Max. Cindy tried to stop Alec's blood from pouring out and Max stood up.

"Get out of my way" Diamond said. Max stopped her from walking any further.

"I don't think so" Max said. Diamond threw a punch at Max and threw her on the ground. Max dodged a swing and elbowed her in the side. Cindy held Alec as she watched the two girls fight.

"Max, don't" yelled Cindy. Max dodged Diamonds weapon and kicked her on the chin. Diamond fell to the ground and Max stepped on her so she couldn't move.

"Going anywhere?" asked Max.

At Max's apartment, Diamond was tied on in the chair and Max sat down in front of her.

"So tell me, what were you thinking?" asked Max. Cindy and Alec sat behind her watching.

"I am programmed to kill filthy transgenic's" Diamond said. Cindy started to tear.

"Cindy, this isn't Diamond" Max said. Alec tried to sit up.

"No crap" he said with anger. Cindy didn't understand what Max was saying.

"What do you mean, she's right here" Max shook her head.

"Cindy, the Diamond you know is dead, this is a programmed clone" said Max. Diamond started to laugh.

"I should have known first thing because she wouldn't have a bar code" said Max. Cindy looked and Diamond had a code bar.

"Actually my name is Diamond X2" She said. Max smiled.

"Thanks"

While everyone was talking with Diamond tied up, the lights turned off. Cindy was startled and Max got up.

"What happened, did the humans cut the power?" asked Alec. Max tried to sense if anyone was near.

"Ames, he's here"

Max ran outside of the room to the main hallway and Cindy and Alec went to her room. Max searched for Ames while he was actually following her. Ames lifted a gun above Max's head and slammed it down. Max fell to the ground and he pushed her down a set of hard stairs.

"Bye bitch" Ames ran to her apartment and found Diamond tied down.

"There you are" Ames went to untie her but Cindy came running out of the room with a pot. She bashed him on the head continuously.

"Oh hell to the no, best be not touching her" Cindy yelled. Ames turned around and kicked her in the stomach. When he faced Diamond, her eyes were red again.

"What?" asked Ames. She stood up and faced Ames. Diamond kicked him across the room and pulled out her weapon. Ames got back up and tried to fight her. Max ran back into the room and noticed Cindy on the ground.

"Stop him" yelled Cindy. Max noticed that Ames was just about the cut Diamonds head off and she used her quick speed to stop him.

Max kicked Ames and punched his stomach.

"How do you like it.... bitch" Max pushed him out the main window in the living room and she pushed Diamond away from her and pulled her cord so she would deactivate. Diamond started to spark and shut down. Diamond X2 was dead.

Max looked down to Ames and no one was there.

"He will be back"

Cindy sipped her coffee and watched as Joshua boarded up the window with wood.

"Joshua do good job" said Joshua. Cindy smiled. Max put a bandage around Alec's chest and watched as his muscles flexed. She couldn't help but stare at his perfect chest. Something was erupting in Max about Alec, something.

Sierra walked over to Erinn's office and smiled.

"Any messages?" she asked. Erinn put down her sandwich and turned off her computer.

"Um, just some close friend, he didn't say much" Erinn said. Sierra nodded her head and walked into her office.

"Just one of those days" Erinn said.

Sierra shut the door and locked it. Sierra dialed a number on the phone and the man picked up.  
"Yes, I got your message and everything is closing in about the Transgenic's. You will not be disappointed it" said Sierra smiling.

Fate, something we can't change. There's those who can't live with the pain. There are also those who accept the changes and take advantage. But there will always be one thing, it all happens for a reason.

_**Next Friday on Dark Angel:**_

What you do if you received a job offer of a life time? ~ Max is given the opportunity to work with Tanedra in secret. The depression attacks Freak Nation, and a little girl claims that Vampires are watching her at night time. Max will have to hide her identity and enter the Human World to save her kind, involving working side by side with her worst enemy, Sierra.

A Back-to-back Episode event, 2 Episodes, Many exciting plots and a huge twist that might change the future for Max and the Transgenic's.

Dark Angel, Friday.

APPEARANCES ~

Max

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames White

SPG:

Sierra Lakefield

Tanedra Woods

Erinn

Mole


	5. Episode 5: Shadows Part One

Readers: Sorry for only one episode, I know I said that there was gonna be two, but next week hopefully there will be. Be sure to read Part Two next Friday!!!!!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 5

"Shadows Part One"

The wind swayed trees endlessly outside of Samantha Dewitt's bedroom window. She just had said goodnight to her parents and got all ready for bed. She brushed her long golden hair and put on her favourite night gown. Samantha always loved to play princess with her dolls in hopes of her lover the Prince Charming would rescue her. She had been reflecting her day while resting her head on a pink pillow. Samantha made an effort to try and get some sleep. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Samantha fell into dream.

While she lay sleeping on her Princess bed, a dark figure watched her from the end of her bed. They loved the smell that she so beautifully let out. Her smell was sweet and intoxicating. The person had walked over to Samantha and felt her neck that was ever so soft. Samantha's breathing air began to become thin. She struggled to sleep, but then suddenly she opened her eyes, no one was there. All that was left was the two marks of teeth on her neck. Samantha had thought her prince came for her.

Joshua and Alec watched cartoons on the TV eating what was left from the grocery store. Joshua never really had watched TV before, and to him, cartoons were amazing. Alec enjoyed a little talking rabbit himself sometimes. Alec was able to steal an actual working TV from this rich man's house. Cindy and Max played a board game, trying to pass time. Cindy looked at Max and cleared her throat.

"Boo, we are getting in a food issue" said Cindy. Max looked at all the empty cupboards and frowned. Cindy played her next turn.

"I know, I think I might go to the Human World to sneak some food in" said Max rolling the dice. Cindy dropped her cards.

"That's too dangerous" Cindy said. Max was actually feeling tired tonight. She had been stressing over the fact that there was not enough food for everyone. Max was ready to see Logan anyways. Max missed Logan so much and the ingredients to the cure could possibly be in the Human World.

"Cindy listen, I am going to call up Logan and see if he can help me get some food in Seattle. From there, I can possibly find some ingredients to my virus with Logan." Max explained. Cindy played her cards.

"Yahuh" Cindy smirked.

Joshua and Alec stumbled across the news channel and turned it up. He signalled Max to stop talking and look at the screen. Cindy took a sip of her glass of water.

"Max, look, in the Human World" Alec pointed to the screen. Sierra Lakefield walked to the wooden stand with her normal graceful glide. Sierra had her hair up into a golden bun and chop sticks sticking out. Alec thought she was wonderful to look at. Sierra cleared her throat.

"Damn, I'm not watching news on some white bitch" said Cindy looking at Alec. Joshua smiled.

"White bitch!" laughed Joshua. Max smiled at him. Sierra started to speak.

"Last night, we received news about a break in at Kendra and Paul Dewitt's house. The attacker left two teeth marks on their daughter Samantha Dewitt's neck. I have proof to believe that this attacker was one of those Transgenic's" Sierra said. The media yelled to get her to answer the questions they had. Others took pictures continuously for the tabloids.

Cindy slapped her lap.

"Let me at her!" yelled Cindy. Alec laughed. Max watched as Joshua held Cindy from running out of the apartment. Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"Max, what are you going to do?" asked Alec. Max felt his soft touch, wanting more.

"I'm going to have to stop her" said Max.

**DARK ANGEL**

Sierra flipped through files of paper work against the Transgenic's and signed her name on the bottom. Sierra had a long day; she had been to five meetings and was on the phone with the mayor. Her sectary Erinn knocked on her door holding tones of stacked files. Sierra smiled.

"Hi Erinn" said Sierra. Erinn smiled and fixed her necklace.

"Someone is here to see you" said Erinn. Sierra exhaled her stress and took a deep breath in.

"Let them in" smiled Sierra. Erinn waved for the man to come in and she closed the door behind her. Sierra let the tall man sit in the leather chair in front of her.

"John! What brings you here this hour in the morning?" asked Sierra. Jonathan Maclay was an old friend of Sierra's who had great taste in clothing. Today, he was wearing a beautiful suite with nice cologne on.

"I came to see my friend" said Jonathan. Sierra laughed.

"Nice to you there" Sierra smiled. Jonathan stretched his arms up high and folded them on his chest.

"I'm really here to talk about this Transgenic issue. Do you really know what you are doing?" asked Jonathan. Sierra let out a giggle and she placed her feet on her desk to rest and her hands behind her head.

"Jonathan, you've known me for years. I know what I am doing" said Sierra. Jonathan sat up and picked up her envelope opener and poked his finger with it.

"Well, the mayor sent me to tell you that he is keeping an eye out for you" threatened Jonathan. Sierra watched as Jonathan stabbed the opener into her wood desk and wave good-bye. Jonathan left her office and walked past Erinn at her desk.

"Nice to meet you" said Jonathan walking into the elevator. Erinn smiled and continued talking on the phone with her friend. Sierra walked over to Erinn right when she hanged up the phone and watched the elevator close. Sierra touched Erinn's desk.

"Don't let that man back into the office" said Sierra. Erinn nodded her head and watched as Sierra slammed her office door shut.

Joshua felt like he needed some fresh air. So, he grabbed his coat and left the house. Joshua felt like he wanted to be one of the Ordinaries. Joshua longed to be one of them again. Being this monster was torching him inside. He slowly stepped down the earthen paths that lead to an open lake. Joshua sat down and crossed his legs to meditate. The feeling of fresh air caressing his face was heavenly. Joshua watched as the water in the lake rapidly shifted down the path that connected to the Human's water supply. A simple white bridge was all that was dividing the human world from theirs. All this quiet time started to make Joshua sleepy. Joshua started to close his eyes; his eye lids beginning to become heavy.

"Joshua just going to take a little power nap" He said going to sleep on the ground. Three men in red robes went up to Joshua's body and looked at him in the face. One guy kicked Joshua to see if he was awake and bent down to check his pockets. The red guy on the left pulled out a needle that contained a bright green substance that he was going to inject into Joshua.

"Do it" said the other guy. The men watched as the leader stuck the needle into Joshua's neck. The green substance leaked into his system, causing the veins to turn green. All his Transgenic blood tried to fight off the virus, but it was working. The substance won Joshua over. The three men in red robes ran off and left Joshua behind.

~*~

Max drove her motorcycle down a long narrow path that entered into the Human World. She watched as she approached the cop's cars ahead. Thinking of a plan, she stopped her motorcycle, stepped off and hid behind a wall of a building to listen in on the conversation.

"Dude, this job is boring" said Sector Cop 2.4 ~ the other sector cop agreed and looked around.

"Yay, that Sierra chick is something ehh?" asked the other. The two Sector cops started to laugh and Max thought of a plan. She stepped out of the hiding spot and smiled at the two guys.

"It looks like you guys are having a boring day, mind if I brighten it up?" asked Max with a girly tone. The two guys smiled and the one on the left licked his lips.

"I haven't had my chocolate yet" said Sector Cop 2.4. Max smiled.

"Well come here big guy" she said. The other cop stopped him.

"Man, she's one of those Transgenic's" he pointed out. The other laughed.

"So, at least they would be useful some way" He walked up to max and started to kiss her. Max kissed him as much as she could before she bit him on the tongue to make it bleed. The Sector Cop screamed as she kicked him in the balls and punched him out.

"How was that?" asked Max, clearing her face. The other cop started to run towards the opening gates to warn the others, but it was too late. Max had thrown the cops helmet at his head to knock him out.

"That was easy" she said, walking towards his sleeping body.

Max exited Freak Nation and entered the new Human World she kind of missed. All the humans lived in such nice homes and surrounding them was beautiful scenery. Max missed all that was hers in the human world. She missed all her friends and even her job, which at some points hurt her to say.

Max walked around with a hat and sun glasses on to protect her face from being open to the ordinaries. While walking around, she heard families talking and watched loved ones kiss. That was something that she very much wanted, but couldn't grasp. Max wondered around to find possible food sources for Freak Nation. While walking down a narrow street, Max heard a little girl talking to her mother.

"Mom, I am not lying" the daughter said. Her mother Kendra held her hand and dragged her to the nearest store. She didn't budge.

"Listen, it wasn't just some guy, it was a vampire" she said. Her mother turned around with frustration.

"Samantha Dewitt, there is no such things as vampires!" yelled the mother. News reporters over heard the argument between Kendra and Samantha and ran over to get a story. Max watched as the reports bombarded the mother and daughter. She turned to a store that was giving out the weekly newspaper and grabbed one. On the front cover was a picture of Samantha and her mother. Max quickly skimmed the article and found the picture of the bite marks on Samantha's neck.

"That's her" Max said to herself. Max saw the police going up and down the streets looking for any trouble. Max looked for the nearest alley to hide from the cops. She was going to have to get use to the whole idea of coming to the Human World every day. Max leaned against the brick wall and opened her cell phone. Max thought that she would call Logan now.

"Max" answered Logan. Max smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Logan, uh, hi" Max said. For a very long moment, all that was heard on the phone was heavy breathing; pure silence.

"Where are you?" asked Logan. Max smiled.

"In town, just checking out the new stores, trying to steal food, you?" joked Max. Logan laughed.

"At my new home" said Logan. Max paused.

"You have a new home?" asked Max. Logan sighed.

"For the time being; figured I'd stay here until things calm down" said Logan. The slight hope that Logan was coming back with Max quickly broke away. Max knew there was no hope in trying.

"I need your help" said Max.

"Can you find a way for me to get a food source for us? Our food sources have run dry and people are hungry" said Max. Logan cleared his throat.

"Hmm, I can get you some things to tide you over like canned foods. I have a friend at the shipping docks who sneaks in canned goods. I can possibly grab you some boxes" said Logan. Max smiled.

"Thanks, that would be great" she said leaning on the wall. A couple of cop cars came rushing by on the street and Max covered her face.

"Welcome, I will try my best, bye" said Logan. Max hanged up the phone and sighed once again. She put her phone the pocket of her coat and looked around for anyone. The coast was clear and she left the area. While walking down another street, Max noticed limo's holding Sierra Lakefield and her security guards come down. Max watched as Sierra stepped out of the car and walked these long stairs and entering the court house. Max turned to face in front of her and noticed Tanedra Woods standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" asked Tanedra. Max pulled off her hood and was about to run off.

"Wait, I'm not here to tell on you, or kill you" said Tanedra.

"Just here me out" Max rolled her eyes.

"Make it snappy, Momma wants be home before seven" Max said. Tanedra crossed her arms.

"Sierra Lakefield has been planning an attack against your kind. With my help, I can provide you with pay and protection" said Tanedra. Max shook her head.

"Why would you want to protect me?" asked Max. Tanedra smiled.

"What Sierra is planning is wrong, I think we should be able to negotiate with you Transgenic's" said Tanedra. Max still wasn't so sure.

"Got to go, thanks for the offer, but I don't take candy from strangers" said Max. Tanedra averted her eyes.

"Listen, I will give you the money you need to support your friends under my circumstances. You will be working for me in secrecy" explained Tanedra. Max was now interested.

"You would be helping me with cases that involve needing your strength and abilities. It won't be an everyday thing and I will provide you with cover up for your bar code" said Tanedra.

"Oh, and a new wardrobe" said Tanedra, eyeing down Max's clothes. Max was shocked.

"What, I just got these" said Max. Tanedra laughed.

"You can start today, by helping me solve the Samantha Dewitt case" said Tanedra. So much information was given to Max in just a few seconds that she needed time to soak it in.

"Follow me to my office" said Tanedra. Max put her hood on.

"It's okay, no one has actually seen you before, just make sure you neck is covered" said Tanedra. Max took her hood off and covered her neck with her long hair.

~*~

Joshua woke up from a random seagull that was pecking at his face. He jumped up and scared the bird. Joshua had to take a couple of seconds to take him out of the startled state. He looked around for anyone watching him and dragged himself up.

"Joshua fell asleep" he said remembering what happened. He picked up his stuff and started to walk back home. Joshua set all his paints on a table beside his pictures of Annie and he grabbed his brush. It had been days since Joshua last painted anything. Joshua found painting relaxing and soothing. He used strokes of blue and yellow on top of red under coats.

"Annie" said Joshua. Alec came walking down the basement stairs and taking off his glasses. Alec brushed back his hair and smiled at Joshua.

"Hey big bud, how about we do something?" asked Alec. Joshua shrugged his shoulders. Joshua was just not in the mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Alec. Joshua looked at Alec. Joshua had been ignoring the group for awhile now and Max was wondering where he was. So Max sent Alec for the job.

"Joshua in bad mood!" He yelled, throwing a big splash of paint on the picture. Alec backed away from the paint so it wouldn't get on his new leather jacket. Alec was one for taste in his clothing.

"What happened?" asked Alec. Joshua dropped his paint bucket on the ground and started to pull his own hair. Joshua looked around the room like someone was watching him. For some reason, Joshua was not himself. Alec was curious.

"Is someone here?" asked Alec. He wondered around the room to see if anyone was there. Alec let out a little giggle when he noticed that no one was there.

"Bud, I think you are seeing things" said Alec. Joshua sat on the dirty ground, telling Alec to leave him alone.

"Joshua wants to be alone now" he said. Alec put his sun glasses on and waved good-bye. Joshua started to shake and not make sense of things.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joshua. When Joshua said that, Alec had already left the room. Someone was in the room with him.

"Joshua, I can see you now" said the voice. Joshua smiled.

"Joshua is nervous" he said to the voice. Annie walked into the open space of his basement and watched as Joshua shook. Not someone, but something.

"But that man killed you" said Joshua. Annie looked at Joshua.

"I'm a fragment of your mind Joshua. I am always with you" said Annie. Joshua didn't know what was going on and he was starting to get scared. The green substance in his veins started to shift through his body. The virus crawled like a spider within his body. Images of Annie kept popping up into Joshua's view. He then started to yell.

~*~

Samantha Dewitt walked with her mother to a park where others were playing. Kendra started to read a magazine while her daughter was supposed to play with the other kids. Samantha looked off into the distance and noticed a man standing at the far end of the field. He waved at Samantha and she smiled. He walked away from the spot he was standing and Samantha followed him.

She followed the man she didn't know to this dense forest. Samantha thought by following this man, she would find her prince.

"Where are you going?" asked Samantha. The man kept on walking.

"Follow me Sammy" said the man. She followed for about another three minutes and the man walked into a tunnel underground. Samantha looked at the dark entrance way and stopped walking. She thought for a second and turned around to go back to her mother. Before she could do anything, two hands grabbed her before she could run. Samantha's scream fainted in the background as she went deeper into the dark.

~*~

Alec knocked at Max's home and Cindy answered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cindy. Alec smiled.

"Thought we could have tea, make be best of friends" said Alec smiling. Cindy let him in and she walked into the kitchen. Alec noticed the Diamond X2-bot all broken apart on the living room floor.

"What are you doing with this scrap of metal?" asked Alec eating a bun. Cindy walked over to him.

"I'm trying to see how she was created" said Cindy. Alec kneeled down to take a closer look.

"Do you know what all these pieces are?" asked Alec. Cindy shook her head.

"No, but I know someone who can" said Cindy. Mole walked into the room where Alec and Cindy were and smiled.

"Hey there!" he said with a friendly wave. Mole sat down and started to open pieces of metal and deprogram things.

"I didn't know you were good at this, I thought you were uhhh" Alec tried to think of what he was again.

"Created for desert warfare but they threw in some robotics too" smiled Mole. Cindy smiled.

"Thank God" Cindy said. Alec crossed her arms.

"So, did you find anything?" he asked. Mole looked up.

"Not really, but I did find this little baby" said Mole holding up a chip.

"What's that?" asked Cindy. Mole looked at the chip.

"The key to whoever sent this X2" said Mole.

~*~

Max and Tanedra walked into her office to set things up. Max looked at Tanedra's pictures on her desk and smiled.

"Is he your husband?" asked Max. Tanedra stopped and looked at the picture.

"Was my husband" she answered. Max put down the photo and thought she should stop there. Tanedra's door opened and a woman walked in.

"Max, this is your new boss on the Dewitt case" said Tanedra. Max turned around and faced Sierra Lakefield.

To be continued…..

Next Week,

Max learns that she will be working side-by-side with her enemy. Cindy and Alec learn shocking information on the owner of the X2-bots and the Vampire Transgenic shows himself to the public, putting the little girls life in danger.

An All New Dark Angel, Friday.

APPEARENCES

Max

Cindy

Logan

Alec

Joshua

_SPG:_

Mole

Annie

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Jonathan Maclay


	6. Episode 6: Shadows Part two

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 6

"Shadows Part Two"

Previously on Dark Angel,

Max goes to the Human World so she can find food supplies for Freak Nation. Cindy contacts Mole to examine the remains of Diamond X2-bot. Hoping that they will be able to track it to the original owner. Meanwhile, Joshua is injected with a green virus that would torture him by seeing Annie everywhere he goes. Sierra Lakefield has an new enemy that will stop at nothing to take her down and Tanedra Woods hires Max for jobs in secrecy

Now~

When darkness swallow's you whole, who can you call out too? Who will save you from an never ending torture? Samantha Dewitt struggled to get out of her chains. Being chained to the wall wasn't Samantha's forte. She thought that her prince would come and save her, but it didn't seem likely after weighing the odds. The person with the dark hood on lifted it off and revealed his cold face. His features were as followed. He had very pale skin and long vampire-like teeth. His eyes were solid black and his skin was cold to touch. He walked around, grabbing tools to carve into the little girl. Samantha continued to scream for her parents to save her.

"Mom!" yelled Samantha. The man walked over to her face and slid the knife slowly down her cheek. Delicious blood created a river down her cheek that landed on the floor. He licked it off her cheek.

"The blood that runs through your veins is such a nummy treat" he said laughing. Samantha tried to move, but his strong grip was hard to break.

"No one is coming to save you little lamb" he said as he walked over to his table.

~*~

Cindy and Alec listened as Mole configured the chip that was located in Diamond's left side of her face. Mole seemed to feel that someone implanted that into her metal plate so that they could see whatever she sees. He turned on the computer in Cindy's apartment and watched as the files started to pop up. Alec looked at the computer screen while green and black writing appeared.

"What's all this?" asked Alec. Mole tried to read as the letters were going up and down the page.

"I can't read them, they seem to be some other text" said Mole. Cindy tried to see if she could catch anything.

"Maybe Logan might know" said Cindy. Alec started to right down symbols that appeared on the screen. Mole shook his head.

"I wouldn't bother, for some reason the text just keeps changing it's self. Almost like it's still thinking" said Mole. Cindy and Alec looked at each other and than at the Diamond X2-bot.

~*~

Sierra shook Max's hand and smiled.

"You're new I guess" said Sierra. Tanedra put down her files.

"Yes, she transferred from L.A" said Tanedra. Sierra ignored anymore questions she had for Max and walked over to Tanedra and whispered.

"If she screws up, it's on your plate Woods" said Sierra. Erinn walked into the office with her coat on covered in rain. Erinn had her black hair in a tie and make-up on that made her look nice.

"Sierra, recess at the court is over in 5 minutes" said Erinn. Sierra smiled.

"I guess I have to go now but I will get in touch with you about the Dewitt case" said Sierra. Tanedra looked at Max.

"We will be waiting" said Tanedra. Max tried her best not to say anything. She was too close to her enemy. Sierra walked out of the room and Erinn put her hood back on. Before she left the room, she fixed her glasses and looked at Max.

"Do you I know for somewhere?" asked Erinn. Max shook her head.

"I don't think so" Max said with fear. Erinn smiled.

"Sorry then, bye" Erinn left the room and shut the door. Tanedra laughed.

"That was close" she said. Max looked out the window.

"Ugh, raining again" said Max. Tanedra flipped through files on the table about Samantha Dewitt.

"You know, the thing that took that little girl was probably one of you" said Tanedra. Max frowned.

"And I might just have to kill him" said Max.

**DARK ANGEL**

Cindy called Logan on the house phone and he answered.

"Original Cindy, what can I do for you? Is Max okay?" asked Logan. Cindy smiled.

"Hey Logan, I need you to come down to Seattle. Max is fine, but I need your help" said Cindy. Logan typed a code into his computer and started to track where Cindy's phone line was coming from.

"I just located your area, I think I can make it just around Terminal City. I know a passage way that I can take that's in the underground tunnels. If my calculations are correct, it should take me to the backside of Terminal city" said Logan. Cindy looked out the living room window and watched as the rain came down.

"What exactly do you need me for?" asked Logan. Cindy looked at the X2-bot that was lying on the floor.

"I don't know, some weird stuff is happening, just come down and see for yourself" said Cindy. Logan got off his chair and walked over to grab his coat. The new apartment that Logan had found was the perfect fit for him and his computers. Even though Logan missed his other apartment, her needed to be on the down low for all the Eyes Only hate mailers. Ever since the crash of Eyes Only, he had felt that he had no purpose in stopping criminals. How would he get his message out to the public?

Logan walked outside, hugging himself so that his laptop wouldn't get wet under his coat. He walked down the street, passing people that were late for work and went down an alleyway.

"Morning Sir" said a Sector cop walking by him. Logan smiled and squinted from the rain that was falling down. Logan went down a long narrow path that took him to a sewer system that lead to the underground tunnel ways. Logan grabbed hold on the ladder and stepped down.

He jumped onto the green water and turned on his flashlight. The area smelt like feet and old cheese. Animals and human bodies had been rotting down here for some time now. Logan stepped through all the chunky water and dodged the floating body parts. He had to be very careful because Savage Transgenic's walked these uncharted waters. Logan turned around to watch his back and turned again to see in front. Glowing eyes watched Logan as exited the sewer and closed the door behind him.

With his tracking device by his side, he watched as the tracer tried to locate Cindy's apartment. It made it easier for Logan so he didn't have to search every building. As Logan followed the beeping sound to his tracker a couple of Transgenic punks walked behind him.

"Hey you" said the main one. Logan stopped. Before he turned around, he slowly pulled out his gun.

"I'm talking to you human" said the leader of the three punks. Logan turned around and smiled.

"Yes, is there a problem?" asked Logan. The punk leader walked over to Logan and sniffed his neck.

"Yup, your human" he said. Logan backed away. The other two stayed behind. Hunger had taken over the thoughts of the leader punk and he was going to stop at nothing to get some food.

"I don't usually eat human meat but I can make a exception for you pretty boy" the Transgenic said. Logan smiled.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment" Logan said. The transgenic stared at him with intense eyes that hungered for food.

"Don't flatter yourself" the transgenic punk said. Now Logan knows why Max needed food for the Transgenic, they would get crazy like now. The Punk charged for Logan and Cindy stepped in front of the charge.

"Hey you, back off, he is one of us" said Cindy. The Transgenic looked at Cindy and growled. Cindy watched as the three men walked off into the distance and hugged Logan.

"hey, it's been awhile" said Cindy. Logan smiled.

"How you holding up?" asked Logan. Cindy walked with him to the building.

"Good, Max is a little down about the food issues and me I guess, am alright" she said. Logan gave her another hug.

"I missed you guys" said Logan. Cindy and Logan entered into the apartment and noticed Mole and Slec working on the X2-bot. Mole greeted Logan and Alec shook his hand.

"Long time no talk" said Alec. Logan had sat down at the computer and started to read the passing codes. He had never seen anything like it.

"It's some kinda government block" said Logan typing in letters.

Alec on the other hand was looking through the cupboards for something to munch on.

"Where's all the food in this place" said Alec.

Cindy dreamed of the day she could kill him, but today was far from it.

"Can you decode it or whatever?" asked Cindy.

Logan wasn't so sure what he could do to decode it, but he would try.

~*~

Max walked up and down the streets trying to think through the job she just accepted. All the excitement was overwhelming her system. A man bumped into Max running down the street. He looked like the normal homeless man running away with goods stolen, but he seemed to have another motive.

"Hey, stop!" Max yelled. When she ran after him, she noticed a bar code on his neck.

"Bar code" Max whispered to herself. She continued to run with her extreme stamina. The man continued to run as fast he could. He dodged the up-coming humans on their afternoon stroll and pushed others aside. Max jumped over people who were on the ground and over fruit stands the transgenic was able to push over to create obstacles. The man ran through a green light and created other cars to crash into each other.

"Stop!" Max yelled. She couldn't believe how fast he was. All the feline in her genetic code was not working. Finally, after many minutes on non-stop running, she caught up to where he was a couple meters ahead. People watched as Max ran through the crowds like a black blur. Cop cars followed the two running citizens to a near-by park. Max looked behind her and noticed cars for Sierra were parking behind her.

"Oh crap" she said. The man ran into the parks forest and jumped off the trees bodies. Max tried to follow his movements, but he was too fast. She stopped for a second to catch her breath and paused. She zoned out of her surroundings, and listened closely for any footsteps. She heard a foot step and grabbed the neck of the person beside her.

"Hey!" the woman yelled. Max say who it was and let go.

"Sorry" Max apologized and dusted off Tanedra. Tanedra looked around for the criminal.

"Where's the guy?" she asked.

Max wasn't so eager to tell her because what if she wanted to kill him. Max didn't want to kill him, she wanted to train him to live off food and not humans.

"He's one of me. We can't kill him. I need to show him the ways" said Max.

Tanedra averted her eyes.

"No you don't, he's a killer" said Tanedra. Max stopped Tanedra from advancing further.

"He needs a chance" said Max.

Tanedra was pissed.

"Maybe I should rethink you working for me" said Tanedra. Max looked in her fierce eyes.

"Maybe" Max taunted, running off into the tunnels ahead.

~*~

Max entered the slimy and yucky tunnel way that reeked of rot. For some reason, Max didn't have a good feeling about this place. She opened up her cellphone to create a little blue light to shine on her path. Max could hear screaming of the little girl, but from which way? Three different tunnel ways were in front of Max. Which way to go?

"Okay, this is when my amazing female institution should come in" said Max walking down the first one. When she advanced further, she noticed little Samantha chained up against the wall.

"It's okay honey, I'm going to get you out of ....." Max was knocked out by a big piece of wood. When Max opened her eyes to scan the area, she was chained up against the wall herself. She turned to her right and noticed Samantha crying and covered in dirt.

"Are you going to help me?" asked Samantha. Max smiled.

"Yes"

Max looked at the transgenic vampire standing in front of her.

"So, what do you want, tasty blood?" asked Max.

The vampire looked at Max and licked his lips.

"You smell like me" said the transgenic. Max laughed.

"I just had a bath, which is more than I can say for you" she said.

"Funny, why are you here?" he asked. Max averted her eyes.

"To stop you wanna be vampire" she answered. He laughed.

"You're the one who created this. You let us out" said the vampire. Max frowned.

"I know, but I worked together with everyone and now we have our own home" said Max. The vampire spat on her foot.

"that place is hell" he said. Max started to frown once again. She felt so bad that she couldn't make life easier for them, but that was the best she had and she had to work with it.

"Okay, listen" she said. But the vampire didn't want to listen, he slapped her in the face and smiled.

"At least I get to kill today" he said. Max broke out of her chains and kicked him away. She knew one thing, she had to kill him. He was too dangerous to have around in the human world and Freak Nation.

"You're going down" she said. He laughed.

"Try" While Samantha watched, Max and the vampire exchanged punches. He pushed Max against the wall and Max kicked him against his tool table.

"You're not getting the girl" Max screamed.

~*~

Outside of the tunnels, Tanedra had a block made my the police. Sierra watched with her news crew and they all waited patiently. Max finally walked out with blood all over her face, carrying Samantha Dewitt with her in embracing arms. Kendra Dewitt ran over to her daughter and grabbed her from Max. Tanedra smiled at Max and handed her a envelope that contained her first pay. News reporters ran over to Max to question her and all Max noticed was the fierce stare of curiosity in Sierra's eyes before the onslaught of reporters covered her view.

~*~

Max finally returned home and noticed Logan sitting at her house.

"Logan!" Yelled Max. The two wanted to hug, but they couldn't. The virus that crept through their veins didn't allow them to embrace.

"I haven't seen you in awhile" said Max. Logan smiled. Cindy and Alec left the room for the two to have alone time. Logan showed Max the codes running up and down her screen.

"What is it?" asked Max. Logan pressed a series of keys and unlocked the code.

"Wait, we did it" smiled Logan. The two both looked at the screen and written in black words said.

"Help me, I'm one of you Max, I'm trapped in a government project underground called Tri-tech, please, help me from Sara" said the note. Max started to tear to know that one of her sisters, one of her friends, was trapped.

To be continued...........

Next Dark Angel,

Dark Angel enters into a new realm when a sister of Max's calls for help from the underground project of Tri-tech. What will Max do when she must save her friend, risking revealing identity? And what does this mysterious Tri-tech have to do with the X2-bots.

Dark Angel, Friday.

APPEARANCES

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

SPG:

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Annie

Erinn


	7. Episode 7: Firestarter

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 7

"Firestarter"

* * *

Previously on Dark Angel,

Max is given a secret job by Tanedra to help her with crimes that may possibly be connected to Transgenics. Cindy, Logan, Alec and Mole continue to dig deep into the message imprinted in the X2-bot's chip. At the end of the episode, Logan decoded the message and revealed an email from a close friend of Max's from Manti-core named Sara who needs her help and she is trapped in a place called Tri-tech.

* * *

Now ~

A couple of scientists walked around a lab, documenting various files into cabinets. The one on the left named Dr. Walker had specialized in the sciences of the human body for some time. He once had a family that consist of a beautiful wife and two little girls. Dr. Walker was a person who loved science and ever since the death of his family, he had been trapped in this lab. Tri-tech has been his home for two years now and leaving would seem pointless. He had signed a contract for the rest of his knowledge would be used confidentially at Tri-tech. He longed for the day he would escape this hell. The other scientist beside him was his boss on a certain project. He had been working at this place for seven years and is running for a promotion.

Dr. Walker walked near a table with the test subject lying on the silver tray. She had shoulder length dirty-blood hair and blue eyes. She didn't have a name given to her from a parent, but if she could remember, Manti-core named her Sara. She had metal restraints keeping her against the metal experiment table. Sara slightly remembered her training in Manti-core and if she was ever going to get out of this hell whole, she was gonna has to do something and fast. Dr. Walker walked over the charts of Sara's heat waves and glanced over to the other scientist named Dr. Christophe. Yes, he had enjoyed his work and never wanted to leave. He looked at the charts as well and noticed the sudden raise in the temperature.

"Isn't amazing how she can do that? I mean, who has ever heard of a woman who can absorb the heat from an object and the earth's atmosphere and portray it into a living flame?" asked astonished Dr. Christophe as he rested his head on his arm. Dr. Walker sighed.

"She's one of those Transgenic's" he said. Christophe enjoyed watching her struggle to get out in his twisted mind. Walker knew that if he ever tried to escape, that they would kill him themselves. Christophe grabbed a needle containing a dark sapphire substance that would hopefully attack down her transgenic blood. As he injected the substance into her veins, she started to react. Sara struggled to break herself free from her restraints and she started to shake. Dr. Christophe watched in amazement as the liquid tried to counter-act the transgenic blood.

"This is....... I mean..... I have never s...ee...n anything like this. Her genetically enhanced blood that Manti-core gave her and actually attacking off the cobalt injection" he said. Dr. Walker started to get nervous as he watched a small ruby colored airborne ember slowly form above Sara's head. She focused on the ember to put heat energy from the earth's floor and create a fire-ball. Dr. Walker backed off and hid behind and machine as Christophe walked closer to examine the beauty of the ember. Faster, the ember turned into a floating flame that grew into a ball form. Sara used the rest of her energy and exploded the flame that flew back Christophe against the wall. All Dr. Walker saw was flashes of oranges and yellows explode before his eyes. After the explosion, Sara opened her eyes (not damaged from the explosion) and noticed the restraints were melted and she made a run for it.

Sara noticed that all that was left of Christophe was a smoking skeleton.

"Ouu, extra-crispy" she said running out of the door. The alarm was set off In Tri-tech and all security was out on patrol. Sara used techniques from Manti-core to get herself out of this horrible Lab. The hallways were white and had lush greenery planted from hanging pots. The red flashing lights in the hall-way made it seem like it was right out of a movie. Sara tried to dodge the up-coming cops by jumping over them, but it didn't work.

"She's over there!" one yelled. Seven cops came after her. The first one, she kicked in the stomach and pushed off to the side. The one in front of her shot out 10 bullets from his machine gun that headed right towards Sara's face. She gently lifted her hand in front of her face and the soldiers watched as heat generated from her hand, distorting the view of the wall beside like in the dessert. The bullets reached a couple inches away from her hand and the heat worked. The bullets turned to liquid led and dripped to the floor. Sara tried to run backwards back to the lab to re-trace her steps and go down the other hallway. Dr. Walker stood in front of her with only one arm and shot a needle at her arm. Sara looked at him and her eye lids became heavy. She was knocked out.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years, I and 10 others escaped that awful hell and now live in the streets of a broken world; on the run. Never stopping._

_~*~_

_

* * *

_

Max and Tanedra walked into the police station and heard all the people answering the phones. Max was so into the whole office thing; she was more on her own type. Tanedra greeted others that walked past them and Sierra, who was on the phone with the mayor. She was wearing a red blouse and a beige skirt that was very classy and perfect for the work place. She gave Max a phony smile as she walked past her and into Tanedra's office.

Tanedra placed her rare Prada purse onto her dark oak desk. Max for awhile, admired the purse. Tanedra sat down and checked her emails for any new cases and hints of the Terrorist attack that created the serious pulse that destroyed the untied states. For the past couple of years, the government has been trying to find clues on who created the pulse. Max was sure that they would be given the death penalty soon.

Max looked out the window and watched as the continuous rain fell down, caressing the earth.

"I received information on Tri-tech taking one of my friends" said Max. Tanedra smiled.

"That is complete nonsense" said Tanedra. Max sighed.

"Tri-tech has worked side-by-side with us here and I don't think that one of your friends was kidnapped by them" laughed Tanedra. Max jumped off the seat near the window.

"Seriously Tanedra, I received an email from one of my friends being held hostage at Tri-tech in the lower Sub-levels" said Max. Tanedra handed Max a handful of files to work on.

"Listen Max, I've known you for a couple weeks now, I trust you. But this one I have to disagree" said Tanedra. Max gave up; she would investigate later on the case looking for Sara. Max gave her a printed out page of the email that was sent to Max from the chip in Diamond X2-bot. Tanedra read the email and was shocked. Tanedra and Max discussed what they were going to do and now that they were going to approach the situation. Max couldn't help but to admire Tanedra's clothes that day. Tanedra was wearing her hair down and straightened. She also had a nice beaded necklace with matching earrings. For some reason, Max was drawn to the symbol on Tanedra's necklace. It seemed like she had already seen that symbol before. Tanedra's clothes are very fashionable. She wore a white dress coat and beige work pants. Max looked down at her own clothes and realized she was wearing her 'the normal' leather everything with her hair down.

Tanedra lightly tapped Max's shoulder and smiled.

"I bet you've been wondering where you desk is?" asked Tanedra. Max shook her head.

"Nope" Tanedra pointed to the dark brown desk in the corner of Tanedra's office. It was lit up by a green lamp and was stacked with files and just on the front edge of the desk was Max's name.

"Sorry, I didn't know your last name" said Tanedra guiding Max to her desk. Max blushed.

"I don't need a desk" she said. Tanedra laughed.

"Girl, you do need a desk" Tanedra sat her down and showed her the files.

"These are going to be the files on the jury members and other potential jurist" she said.

"I wouldn't mind you going through them to see if any of them are Transgenic's" said Tanedra. Max smiled and stretched.

"Ou, my first assignment, how exciting" said Max with joyful sarcasm. Tanedra walked over to her desk.

"I will be in the other room with Mrs. Lakefield and the mayor" said Tanedra.

"Erinn may come in later to grab some stuff, have fun" she said walking out the door.

"Yeah, fun"

~*~

Cindy and Alec walked down Seattle, looking at houses and giving food to the Transgenic's. Ever since the depression hit Freak Nation, Logan has given Max the hidden supplies to Freak Nation. For one week they have been getting canned goods from some shipping docks in Washington. Cindy had her hair in a tie end she was wearing a cheetah shirt and black leather pants. Alec was wearing his normal clothes such as green sweater with a blue shirt underneath it. He also had a leather coat.

"This sucks" said Cindy. Alec let out a smirk.

"What's your beef now?"Asked Alec. Cindy threw a box of food to a transgenic.

"They shouldn't have to suffer, that Sierra bitch needs to talk to the mayor on food supplies." said Cindy.

Alec debated the thought in his head. "Original Cindy, 'that Sierra bitch' is the reason why don't have food. She convinced the mayor that we are bad. She even had the proof from last year's death tole when Ames was around" he said.

"Ames, where that piece of dung?" laughed Cindy. Alec smiled.

"In hiding" Cindy handed out another supply of food to a family of Transgenic's.

"That white dude better not come back or I will kick his Breeding Cult ass myself" said Cindy. The two advanced further into Terminal city.

"You should go and see Joshua" suggested Cindy walking a Transgenic against the wall. Alec laughed and fixed his hair.

"I did, and he was nuts!" yelled Alec. "He doesn't want company, trust me, the way he growled at me" said Alec. Cindy stopped walking and slapped Alec on the back of the head.

"Why did you tell us?" she yelled. Alec jumped.

"Why are you doing that!?!" he yelled fixing his hair from a broken car's rear view mirror that crashed into a nearby building.

"We have to go there now to see if Joshua is okay" said Cindy dragging Alec with her to Joshua's.

Cindy walked up to Joshua's porch steps to knock on his door. Once her knuckle hit the weathered wood, the door opened. Alec and Cindy looked at each other with curiosity and stepped in.

"Joshua!"Asked Cindy walking into the dark house. All of Joshua's furniture was destroyed and books were all over the floor. Pages blew in the air from the cool wind that entered in from the broken window. Alec touched the walls that had claw marks imbedded in the wood. Alec noticed red in the marks.

"Look, there's blood" said Alec pointing to the wall. Cindy ran into Joshua's cabinet in the living room and grabbed a flashlight.

"Found it!" yelled Cindy. She turned it on and a ray of bright light guided their path. Alec followed as Cindy walked around Joshua's dark house. It seemed that this scene had come out of a horror movie from the 70's.

"His basement, what about in there?" asked Cindy. Alec opened the door and the two walked down the old wooden stairs. Cindy started to get the creeps as she walked deeper into the dark space. She shined the light to a corner where she heard moaning and Joshua was sitting with his face covered. Cindy walked over.

"Hi there big guy" said Cindy bending down to achieve eye level. Joshua started to shake.

"What's wrong?" Joshua shivered. He kept his head in between his knees.

"They're watching us" he answered.

"Who is watching us?" she asked. Joshua averted his eyes to the dark space on his left. Alec looked and no one was there. He turned on the light in the basement from a hanging rope and lit up the dark and dense basement. The bright light revealed many paintings of Annie surrounding them with her face scratched off and eyes punched out.

"Joshua, what is this?" asked Cindy. Joshua lifted his face and revealed his shinning green eyes. She looked at his hands and Joshua's veins were bright green, crawling inside of him. Cindy whispered in Alec's ears.

"There's something inside of him" said Cindy. She bent down again to touch him and he slashed at her with his sharp claws. Just before she could get hit, Alec pulled her away from the danger. Alec held Cindy in his arms and they looked into each other's eyes. Alec thought that he would try and kissed her. Cindy pushed Alec back and slapped him again.

"Boy, you have a penis, back away" said Cindy. Alec smiled.

"So what, I thought I would try" said Alec. Cindy gave him attitude.

"Mhmm, you always horny? Wait, don't answer that" she smirked as she walked over to Joshua.

"Who did this to you?" asked Cindy. Joshua growled at her and faced her in the eyes.

"Get out!" yelled barked. Cindy and Alec both quickly ran up the stairs as Joshua continuously moaned. Annie stepped out from the corner and talked to Joshua.

"You know you're going to have to kill them" said Annie. Joshua moaned.

"But they're Joshua's friends" he protested. Annie shook her head.

"Naughty dog, you do what mother says" said Annie. Joshua shivered.

"Joshua can't do it" he said fighting the virus in his system.

"Oh yes you will, for me you would"

~*~

"Max, I contacted Tri-tech and we don't even need a search warrant, they gladly said we can walk around and search for the missing girl. You don't know how embarrassed I was to say to them that I thought they had a kidnapped girl in there" said Tanedra. Max sighed.

"Well, trust me, it's for a good cause" said Max. Sierra walked in the room with Erinn and they both said good afternoon.

"Hello girls are we ready?" asked Sierra. Erinn smiled.

"You're coming?" asked Max. Sierra laughed.

"Well of course, I wouldn't mind finding proof that Tri-tech is a horrible science crap box" said Sierra. Max giggled.

"Why don't you like Tri-tech?" asked Max. Sierra sighed.

"Many reasons, let's just say I am an animal lover. The experiments they do on animals in the biology lab is disgusting" said Sierra. Erinn agreed.

"I know I could never see a cat be tortured to discover new diseases" said Erinn. She tucked her hair behind her left ear. Max noticed Tanedra playing with her necklace.

"Okay, I just got a text that the limo is here you guys" said Erinn. Sierra smiled.

"Perfect, come on ladies" she said. Tanedra walked out and followed Sierra. Erinn let Max leave first so she could lock Tanedra Woods's office door. As Max waved good-bye, she flipped her hair and revealed the black bar code on her neck. Erinn gasped. Max turned around and smiled.

"Pardon?" Max asked. Erinn shook her head.

"Oh nothing, go, have fun" Erinn said. Max left and Erinn pondered for a very long moment.

--

The three girls made it to Tri-tech and Max texted Logan. Logan was at his computer desk waiting for someone to call him for his assistance. Logan had felt that ever since the crash of Eyes only, he was useless. He read Max's text and called her back.

"Max, so good to hear your voice" said Logan sighing. Max answered.

"Logan, uh, hi" she said. Logan cleared his throat.

"You need my help?"

"Well yeah actually. I need you to crack into a security system in place called Tri-tech" said Max. Logan was confused.

"Tri-tech? Sara's in there?" asked Logan. Max sighed.

"Yes, in one of the sub-levels" she answered.

"There's something I never told you about her. She has a certain ability that Manti-core gave her. During a lab experiment with her, the screwed up and she was given the ability to create fire, absorbing it from the earth's surface" explained Max.

~*~

Sara tried to escape while she was tied to a chair. General Boyd and Dr. Walker watched as Sara tried to break free.

"Look what you did to one of our best scientist" said General Boyd pointing to the skeleton on the ground. Sara laughed.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked. Sara smiled.

"Yeah, I do actually. Now let me go!" yelled Sara. General Boyd slapped her on the face and blood slowly dripped down from her mouth to her chin.

"You're not going anywhere" he said. Then the speaker came on.

"General Boyd, there are people here to see you" said the woman on the speaker.

"Yes, be there in one second" said the General.

"Don't move your eyes away from her Walker" he said pointing to Sara. Dr. Walker watched as the General left. He started to then untie her ropes.

"What are you doing, they will kill you" said Sara.

"As long as you get out, I'll be fine" said Dr. Walker. He touched her with his new mechanical arm.

"Sorry about the arm" she smiled. Dr. Walker giggled.

"Come with me" she said. Dr. Walker agreed.

~*~

Erinn broke into Sierra's office and opened all her drawers.

"Come on; come on, where are you?" She asked herself. Erinn was looking for a certain thing that Sierra carried. Then a man walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" asked Jonathan Maclay at the door.

"Mr. Maclay, hi" said Erinn. He looked at her.

"May I ask what you're doing?" he asked. Erinn smiled and shut Sierra's drawer.

"Just looking for some papers" she said. He walked over to her and they shared a little laugh. He grabbed her by the cheek and held her there beside his.

"I know what you're doing Erinn, don't you dare try, or you will die next" he threatened. Erinn pushed him off her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Oh, I think you know" he said. He pulled out a dagger, similar to the 'red robbed' men and slip it down her cheek.

"Don't try it again" he said walking out of the room. Erinn started to tear. Someone was on her tracks.

To be continued..............................

Next Time,

Max attempts to rescue Sara, but Tri-tech realises their own genetically enhanced solider. Erinn approaches Cindy and Alec with shocking news and death takes another.

An All New Dark Angel, Friday.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Jonathan Maclay

Annie

Dr. Walker

Sara

General Boyd


	8. Episode 8: Burn Baby Burn

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 8

"Burn Baby Burn"

* * *

Previously on Dark Angel,

A scientific lab named Tri-tech had captured a woman transgenic to study her mysterious ability to create fire. Max goes to extreme lengths to try and get Sara out of the facility. Meanwhile, Cindy and Alec visit Joshua, who has begun his change.

* * *

Now~

The sound of sirens echo throughout the white hallway of Tri-tech. Max quickly advances further into the sub-levels, trying to leave unnoticed as she grabs Sara and jets. Once she made it to the left corridor of the sub-level one, Max is stuck at a crossroads, similar to the one she is at in this time of her life. It was time for Max to make a choice of what direction to turn down. Max hesitated for a split second and chose to continued running straight ahead. She used her great speed abilities given by Manti-core to further herself in the sub-level. Turn after turn, left and right, Max approached a silver door with the number '63' on it. She felt ambivalent to both break open that door and see what lie inside or continue onwards towards Sara. Max felt that it just wasn't time for her to play detective, so he ran to her left. She tapped her head piece attached to her right ear and got ready to speak.

"Logan, give me the 101 on this place" she said. Max noticed a shadow of a person growing bigger on the wall opposite to her and she needed to do something. She glared at the ceiling and noticed a pole short enough for her to jump onto. Max did so and hid from the scientist walking by. He stopped, scanning the room for any intruders and continued through the silver door that Max almost entered. She jumped off the pipe and back onto the slippery floor.

"Max, you need to make it past the quarantined area, there is where they are holding your friend Sara" said Logan.

"I'm on it"

Max slipped past a couple of scientist being questioned by security and headed towards the big wall of plastic, blocking her from getting inside. 'Quarantined' was written in big black letters to ward off any people entering in the affected area. Max knew that no one had a virus; they were just hiding it from others so the experiments done on Sara were held secret. She dug her hand into her jacket pocket to find her pocket knife but before she could cut open the sheet of plastic, a cop held a gun to her head.

"Do not move a muscle or I will shoot!" he threatened.

~*~

Cindy busted through her door and she grabbed the phone to call Max. Alec came in after, panting to get his breath back.

"Man, you can run fast. Here I was thinking I could run faster than you because my blood is genetically enhanced" laughed Alec.  
"There's no time for jokes Alec, Joshua is in danger. We need to contact Logan, he might be able to help" Cindy snapped, dialling Logan's number. The phone continually rang for seconds until Cindy heard Logan's voice, only it was his voice mail.

"Crap! We have to go to his apartment in the Human World. He left a piece of paper on the fridge just in case we needed to find him" Cindy said, rushing towards the fridge. Alec put his glasses on.

"We need to use a car. Do you happen to have your motorcycle here?" questioned Cindy. Alec half smirked.

"Well I thought you would never ask" Alec commented, walking outside the door with Cindy. All she did was roll her eyes, closing the door behind her.

Alec and Cindy rode on his motorcycle, passing by all the curious Transgenic's on the way. Cindy glanced at all the homes and garbage that covered the road. This was no way to live.

"Can this thing go any faster!" shouted Cindy. Alec tightened the grip on the bars.

"Hell ya!" he said, driving through the gates into the Human World. Once they reached the Human world, the admired all the nice living. The houses her better looking and well furnished. Their lawns actually had some pieces of grass growing on them. Little kids played around, while parents read the morning newspaper.

"Before we go to Logan's, let's see if Max is at the office" she insisted. The two pulled up by the front doors of Max's work building. The building was tall and every window down was blue and reflecting the flamboyant, radiating sun. Alec and Cindy ran up the long, rocky steps to the entrance.

The sound of phones ringing off the hook plagued to room as they entered in. A woman walked by them and Cindy grabbed her by the elbow.

"Sorry to bother you but I was going to ask if you knew where Tanedra Wood's is?" asked Cindy to the woman. She had light chestnut hair that was in a very tight bun. She wore glasses and a grey skirt with a blue blouse.

"Yes, just down the hall to your left. Have a nice day" she lied, planting a fake smiled across her pale skin. Cindy smiled back and followed Alec to Tanedra's door.

"This is it" said Cindy. The two paused and stared at the door.

"Well, open it!" demanded Cindy. Alec broke out of his gaze and turned the cool knob into Tanedra and Max's office.

To their surprise, no one was in the office. Cindy looked around, admiring Tanedra's taste in decor. Everything was dark wood and dusted to perfection. Alec sat down on the love seat facing out the window.

"I like this girls stuff. It must have taken her a lot of work to get all this stuff" said Cindy, touching her desk. Cindy came across a picture of Tanedra and a taller black man.

"Only if I were straight, I would steal him away from her. He is damn fine" she said, placing the photo back on the desk. Cindy noticed Max's little desk in the corner of the office and she smiled, running towards it.

"Ou, Alec look at this! She never told me that she had her own desk. I will make sure I will beat her when she gets home" said Cindy. Alec licked his lips.

"For real?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, damn!" she barked back. Alec sat back down on the chair and ignored her for a while. Erinn walked into the office and noticed the two wondering around.

"Can I help you?" asked Erinn. Cindy and Alec smiled.

"Hi, sorry, is Max and Tanedra here?" asked Cindy. Erinn shook her head.

"Oh sorry, you just missed them. They left on a job. Are you friends, I can leave a message if you want" suggested Erinn.

"Its okay thanks. Do you know when they are going to be back?" asked Alec. Erinn glanced at him and admired his look.

"No, sorry sir" Everyone stood and glared at each other for a long awkward while and Cindy broke the silence.

"Okay then, see you later" she said grabbing Alec out with her. Erinn watched as the two left the room and walked down the hallway. Erinn closed the door behind her and made sure no one was coming. Erinn pulled back her sleeve and started to talk into her watch.

"No, I didn't get the amulet. I tried, but one of the members spotted me and threatened to kill me. I think I have another way into getting the amulet. Trust me, I won't fail you" said Erinn, turning off her watch device.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years, I and 10 others escaped that awful hell and now live in the streets of a broken world; on the run. Never stopping._

_~*~_

_

* * *

  
_

Sierra and Tanedra waited patiently for Max to be let out of the building.

"What is taking that girl so long? Did something happen to her?" asked Sierra. Tanedra shook her head.

"Just wait, she will be out soon" she replied back. Reporters arrived in their vans with cameras and microphones to question the General of Tri-tech and the people who witnessed the evacuation. One man ran over to Sierra and begun to question her about the several alarms that went off about the breached Tri-tech sub-levels. A black car drove by the scene and a man stepped out, wearing a black suite. He had very short hazel hair and was wearing thick sun glasses. He greeted Sierra and took her away from all the crowds of reporters trying to get a story. Tanedra stalked them in curiosity of what business Sierra had with that man.

Sierra shook Jonathan's hand in the black car and the two exchanged a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sierra scanning the area, making sure no one was watching them. Jonathan laughed and handed her a beer.

"Relax little muffin, I caught your Erinn snooping through your office. I thought you keep your door licked" said Jonathan, sipping the beer. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"What business does she have just barging into my office?" asked Sierra. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it's your problem. I'm sure you will handle it in a proper manner" Jonathan agreed. Sierra nodded her head.

"I need you to go and assassinate Erinn. I can't have her snooping around; she might be on to something. Tonight, I will ask her to grab something from my car, then, you come from behind and shoot the target in the head" demanded Sierra. Jonathan laughed.

"What's in it for me?" he asked. Sierra placed her hand on his leg and kissed his cheek.

"You will soon find out" she flirted, exiting the car.

Max ran down the hallway, trying to be unnoticed, while looking for Sara. While turning around a corner Logan called her.

"Max, I can't believe, I just received information from the Radio Chatter that Tri-tech released a genetically solider into the quarantined area. You need to advance further and be careful. Make sure you trace your steps; the sub-levels are known for it being a like maze. Max, I'm nervous, this thing is leaving foot prints in ash vault when it walks. Be careful Max" he said leaving the conversation.

Max turned around because she heard running footsteps. Sara and Dr. Walker stood in front of her, glaring her in the eyes.

"Sara!" shouted Max hugging her friend. Sara admired Max's long and clean hair.

"Max, you look great" she complemented. Max smiled.

"You do too. Sara, do you know that doctor?" asked Max glaring at Dr. Walker. Sara nodded her head.

"Put your guards down 452, he's just a friend. He wants to get out of here just as much as us" said Sara. Their conversation was quickly disrupted when a loud screech came from the hallway parallel to theirs.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sara.

"Their genetically enhanced solider" Max said frightened. A big man stomped into the hallway and pointed his hand directly at the three escapees.

"You, made to terminate you!" he yelled charging towards them. Max pushed Dr. Walker out of the way and swung her fist at his metal face. A loud noise echoed throughout the room when her fist hit his strong metal face.

"Whoa that hurt" she complained shaking her hand off. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Max struggled to breath as his grip tightened upon her neck. She could feel his hard, rough hands breaking through the skin of her neck. Max tried to release herself from his deadly grasp but it failed. Sara ran over to help her friend and kicked him in the side. He flinched and dropped Max on the ground. Max tried to regain focus during the battle, but she lost too much breath. Sara heated up her hands and continued to punch his face, slowly melting off the metal.

"Foolish Transgenic" he said punching her in the stomach and picking her body up. He launched her whole body against a wall. Sara screamed and tried to stand back up. The soldier sent by Tri-tech walked over to Dr. Walker and picked him up by his only arm.

"You betrayed Tri-tech, orders were given for me to terminate you!" he said in a menacing voice. Max realized that the soldier sent was to kill Dr. Walker. He pulled out a gun and shot Dr. Walker in the head. Blood splattered all over the white, clean walls and his lifeless body slumped to the tile floor.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Sara. The genetically enhanced beast grabbed Sara and threw her against another wall. Max noticed a similar cord attached to his back that Diamond X2-bot had. If Max could remember clearly, that's how she disconnected her. The soldier walked over to Sara's bruised body and was about to finish her off. Max kicked the Tri-tech soldier in the back and she turned to face her.

"Hey buddy!" she yelled. Max quickly jumped out of his view and pulled the cord from his back. Electric sparks of blue and green shocked the soldier. He began to shake and lose control of his systems.

"He's gonna explode, we gotta jet!" warned Sara. The two girls ran out of the hallway and the Tri-tech solider-bot exploded. Max and Sara jumped to avoid the massive orange and red clouds of fire busting through the doors and halls.

~*~

Cindy and Alec walked around a building trying to find Logan's room number.

"Do you know what apartment?" asked Alec. Cindy shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't give me that information" she said, walking down the hallway.

"So what's your plan?" he challenged. Cindy smiled.

"LOGAN!" she screamed in the hallway. Logan came running out of his apartment in fear of the loud screaming. Cindy giggled.

"There he is" said Cindy. Logan smiled and hugged her. Alec and Logan shook hands but did not exchange words.

"How's Max?" asked Alec. Logan checked his computer.

"At this point she is still alive. Max found Sara and is leaving the building now" explained Logan. Alec sighed.

"Is she alright?" questioned Alec.

"She's got some beats by a soldier sent by Tri-tech but she will live" Cindy stopped Logan and touched his shoulder.

"Something's wrong with Joshua. I think it was something to do with Ames. We went to his house earlier and he wasn't acting like himself. Also, there's something in his system that is making his veins turn green" Explained Cindy. Logan took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Hmm that's interesting"

Alec stretched and walked over to Cindy and Logan.

"Yay and he talks to himself" said Alec. Logan was puzzled to what may have infected Joshua and his system.

"I don't know why Ames would have anything to do with this. Right now he seems to be on the down low. I will for sure check on him. Actually when Max gets back, she might be able to help him" said Logan checking his computers once again.

~*~

Max and Sara reached an entrance to the underground tunnels from Tri-tech. Sara paused and hugged Max once more.

"Thank you so much" Max smiled back.

"Go into here, my friend Logan will be waiting for you. Here is a map to guide you to Seattle. I hope will be okay" said Max. Sara smiled and left Max in the building.

Max ran back up the stairs and outside of Tri-tech. Max greeted Sierra and Tanedra and tried to cover her story with a lie.

"Sorry, they didn't let me leave. Some place was quarantined" Max lied. Sierra was suspicious and glanced over to Tanedra.

"Glad you're okay" said Tanedra. The three girls entered the car and drove to the police headquarters.

Max sat in Tanedra's office and watched Tanedra spazz over her break-in into the sub-levels of Tri-tech.

"What were you thinking?" shouted Tanedra. Max rolled her eyes.

"Well I found Sara. She was trapped in the quarantined area of Tri-tech and they sent this big monster after me. There go the big purple ring around my neck that hurts" said Max touching her bruise. Tanedra smiled.

"Well at least your friend is okay" she said.

"Tri-tech is now at the bottom of my friends list. I will give you a call when I need you again, good night" said Tanedra letting Max out the door.

Meanwhile, Erinn walked out the door of her work building and headed to her car. She had a long and stressful day was looking forward to a little hot shower and bed time. As she graceful walked towards her blue car, Jonathan came running out of his car and tackled Erinn to the ground.

"Sorry kid, orders are orders" he said, grabbing his dagger to stab Erinn. She kicked him in the stomach and opened her car and grabbed her gun from the back seat and pointed it to his face.

"I'm definitely not sorry about this" said Erinn shooting him constantly all over his body. Jonathan's body fell to the ground and blood leaked onto the pavement. Erinn was safe and Jonathan was dead. Sierra's little assassination attempt faulted.

~*~

Max reached home and greeted Cindy and Sara at the door.

"You got home safely!" Max said entering her house. Cindy closed the door.

"Sara and I were just talking about missions from Manti-core" said Cindy sitting on the couch. Max entered in and noticed Logan sitting with Alec.

"Logan, uh, hi" she said sitting beside him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright" he noted.

"Glad you're here" Alec sat in the back feeling jealously fill his being. He just realized that his feelings for Max had reached a new level.

Next Time,

Everyone confronts Joshua about his virus in his system. The vision of Annie convinces Joshua to kill his friends. Meanwhile, Tanedra's past comes into play and the mysterious secret about her husband is revealed!

An All New Dark Angel, Friday.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Jonathan Maclay

Dr. Walker

Sara


	9. Episode 9: A New Man

**Readers Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Very busy lately, but here you go! It's a litt longer than usual because there was lots to cover. I hope you enjoy and I post the next one of Friday this week. After this Friday I will continue on the normal postings on every Friday of the week! Sorry for the mix up! and thank you to the reviewers. You are keeping this story alive!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 9

"A New Man"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

Tanedra Woods hires Max on secret missions that connect with the Transgenic's. Meanwhile, Max mentions the picture of Tanedra and her husband on her desk.

"Is this your husband?"

"Was my husband" she replied.

Joshua was injected with a toxin (implanted by the mysterious 'Red Robbed' men) that is working its way to his system, making him see visions of Annie trying to convince him to kill the gang.

* * *

Now~

Laura Hunt walked down a long narrow path, taking the short cut to her house. She had been given the chills from all the transgenic stuff from the news. Sierra Lakefield made it pretty clear that the Transgenic's were the enemy. As she continued to walk down the path at night, gas lights provided her with the very light that lit her path aglow. Her yellow coat was soaked from the pouring rain and the newly cut hair had lost its volume. Pacing, she made it to the near end of the alleyway, getting closer to her home. As she walked to the end, she heard a small, faint noise in the background. She quickly turned around and her wet hair smacked the side of her face. No one was there.

"Hello?" Laura stepped ahead to see if anyone was hiding the shadows, no one. She turned back again and bumped into a man wearing a red robe. She screamed and ran down the other direction. Her wet her blocked her vision of the path ahead, making it hard for Laura to advance further away. Lightning struck the darkened skies as it provided the only light on her path. The gas lights slowly sparked out causing the pathway to be black. She screamed, trying to get people passing by to hear her.

Turn after turn, left and right, finally she made it to an alleyway that was connected to a main road. Cars passed through and couples walked hand and hand. Laura made a run for it. The lightning provided the light she needed to watch her step as she ran to the crowds of people on their nightly strolls. She kept on looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. She noticed that three red robed men were running towards her.

Laura made to the end of the road a tripped on in a ditch and twisted her ankle. The three members of the group grabbed her twisted ankle and pulled her into the darkness. She used her nails to cling on to the wet ground, but their grip was too strong. Laura had faded into the darkness of the night.

--

Tanedra and Max sat in their office eating take-out Chinese food from the corner restaurant down the street from the building. A power outage caused the office to go dark, so Tanedra used a solar lamp to provide enough light for them to see each other and eat. Max leaned on the wall, nibbling her spicy peanut chicken and rice.

"This is perfect!" said Tanedra. Max smiled.

"Thank you for buying, I will next time" she explained taking another bite. It has been a long time since Max had that kind of food. Since the Transgenic's took over Seattle and claimed it Freak Nation, the money and food supplies have been low. Yay, Logan was providing them with canned foods from these shipping docks but that wasn't filling their needs.

Lightning struck the skies and thunder shook the earth. Max found it kind of like the ripple effect. Tanedra finished her meal and walked over to her computer to see if she received any emails from the District Attorney. Tanedra was working on a case with the Attorney's office about a missing little boy. For days, she had been trying to solve the case, but there were no leads.

Max ate up her dinner and stretched back and relaxed. Glancing at the clock, she jumped up and stretched once more.

"I got to jet, friends waiting for me" she said walking towards the door. Tanedra stopped her and opened her desk drawer.

"I was thinking and since it's close to Christmas, I want you to have this" she said handing an envelope to Max. She smiled and opened the envelope revealing a bundle of cash; 500 dollars.

"What's this for?" Max laughed, blushing.

"Merry Christmas" Tanedra smiled sitting back down. Max walked out of the office and passed Erinn, who was walking in the building covered in dirt and holding a shovel. For an awkward second, the two ladies stared at each other and waited patiently for one to speak. Erinn rubbed the dirt off her face and threw the shovel on the ground.

"Hello Max, how are you?" asked Erinn sitting at her desk. Max took a long second to answer, trying to think of what happened to Erinn. She smirked.

"Good, you?" she questioned. Max leaned on the desk and glared down at Erinn.

"Fine thank you, just looking forward to Christmas vacation" Erinn replied packing up her stuff. Max laughed.

"Yay me too, have a good one" she said walking out of the door. Erinn waved good-bye and looked to see if anyone were around. She quickly pulled out a bloody dagger that Jonathan was going to use to kill her. Erinn picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"He's dead, I got rid of the evidence" she whispered. "I found the dagger and noticed something weird about them. The markings all around the dagger are similar to the ones on the victims last week. I will look into it" Erinn said hanging up the phone. A man opened the front door and stared at Erinn. She quickly fixed her appearance and smiled, revealing her white teeth. Her long brown hair was in a tangled mess, resting on her wet shoulders.

"Hello, the office is almost closed, can I do anything for you?" she asked the tall, bulky man. He pointed to Tanedra's office and Erinn smiled.

"Of course" she packed up and left the building. The man walked up to Tanedra's office and opened it. Tanedra answered and her jaw dropped.

"Tyrone?" Tanedra's husband stand before her with embracing arms stretched wide.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years, I and 10 others escaped that awful hell and now live in the streets of a broken world; on the run. Never stopping._

_

* * *

_

Cindy sat on the couch glaring at the big, wide window facing the view of Seattle. The lightning was beautiful and created a glow that shaded over Freak Nation. The rain splashed on the window as Cindy thought of Joshua and his pain. She wondered what was happening with him and the stuff inside his system. Max had the idea that it was the Red Robed men that had been terrorizing Freak Nation and stealing blood samples. Logan also thought that it could have been connected to Tri-tech.

But since Max put Tri-tech in the light of the law, they haven't been in business for a while now. Sara sat next to Cindy and waited for Max with her.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked. Cindy smiled and sipped her dark tea.

"Sure, just waiting for my boo so I can sleep"

"I can stay up for her, go to bed" Sara suggested. Cindy touched her shoulder.

"I like to know she's safe before I go to bed. A lot of people out there want her eliminated, we can't have that. She was created to stop something big" Cindy explained. "We just don't know what that 'big' is yet" Sara nodded her head.

"She gives up a lot to save her kind, huh?"

"Yes, for sure. She is a great woman" Cindy proclaimed. Sara blushed.

"So Alec, he's yummy isn't he?" she asked. Cindy eyes widened.

"Oh my God ew, he's like disgusting. Girl let me tell you something, he is nasty. Anyways I don't dig men" said Cindy. The room was plagued with silence.

"Oh" Sara snorted, staring out the window. Alec walked into the apartment arguing with Max.

"What do you mean I'm self-centered?" shouted Alec placing a bag of groceries on the table. Max placed the rest on the counter as well and they both placed their hand on the same spot. Max could feel his warm, manly hands caressing hers. Tingles went down her spine and she thought of Alec without a shirt. Max then quickly shook that image out of her head, not admitting to what she just thought of. The two Transgenic's lifted their hands off of each other and went their separate ways in the apartment. Cindy and Sara turned around. Sara admired Alec's beautiful face as Cindy laughed and walked over to Max.

"What is it Boo, Alec got you down. Just give me something sharp and I will end it" said Cindy lying out her hand. Max flopped on the couch and took off her shoes.

"Long day at work. I picked up some groceries from the market in the Human World. I was given a little extra money from Tanedra as a Christmas gift" she explained. Cindy looked in the bags and pulled out canned food and a nice big turkey for dinner on Christmas.

"Max, you got a turkey! I have wanted to have one for years!" yelled Cindy smiling, brightening up the apartment with light. Max felt happy that she made her friend happy as well. Cindy begun to put things into the cupboards and fridge.

"How is the electricity?" asked Max. Cindy pointed to the loud, shaking machine beside her in the kitchen.

"Alec found this generator for electricity use for the time being" said Cindy putting the big turkey into the fridge. "I can't wait to make this for all of you on Christmas. I just thought about something, Christmas is in two days. I haven't gotten anyone gifts!" yelled Cindy depressed.

"It's okay Cindy, bad times" she answered, comforting her friend.

Sara followed Alec into a room and watched as he fixed his hair in a cracked mirror. His hair was gelled up with moose and was done to perfection. Alec noticed Sara standing at the door.

"Sara, I didn't see you there" he said finishing his hair. Sara sighed, twirling her blond hair on her index finger.

"I was just thinking" she lied. Alec walked over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you doing fine? No burning down houses?" he joked. Sara laughed.

"Crispy free" she insured. The two walked back to the living room together. Max pondered about her friend who was suffering severely from something unknown; Joshua. She hadn't seen him much in the past couple of days and going to his house seemed pointless. Joshua was on a rampage. Whenever someone would go within a couple of inches in front of him, he would go berserk. Max had a strong feeling that his problem came from the Red Robed men.

~*~

Joshua sat in his house thinking about Annie. She came across his mind from time to time; her beautiful image. The one thing that seemed weird was that she still had the big purple bruise on her neck from the twist that Ames so forcefully given her that rid of her soul, her life on this planet. Joshua was covered in blood and his eyes were bright green.

Below him, a man lay dead in the hold of Joshua's bloody arms. He was breathing heavily, hungry for more. Annie bent down beside him and patted him on the head.

"It's okay Joshua, it will soon be over" Annie's image said. Joshua had no sense of his thoughts; the only thing to do was the rid of everyone around him. The virus in his system was over reacting, causing Joshua to trigger an unwanted side of his canine DNA. He dropped the body and headed to the front door, pushing it open with strong force.

The moon was full and rain poured endlessly down on the streets of Seattle. Joshua ran freely, looking for easy prey to start with.

--

In the Human World, a bar full of people watched the news and drank beer. Some on the other end played pool and had conversations with others at the tables. Loud music drowned out others unwanted conversations and bar fights. Joshua broke open the door and roared, echoing the bar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the music turned off. Woman backed away and hid behind tables and their boyfriends. The men walked up with pool sticks and laughed.

"Hey everyone, look! It's one of them Transgenic's" he yelled ready for action. Joshua snarled, revealing his sharp teeth that could tear through flesh in a second. The man with the pool stick walked up to Joshua and attempted to hit him on the head. Joshua blocked the attack from the human and swung his strong arms to counter. The man went airborne, hitting against a wooden table, scattering bowls of nuts everywhere.

Everyone ran away from the angry Transgenic and to their cars. Joshua grabbed people as they came by and threw them against walls. People tried to fight him off but his genetically enhanced blood was over powering. Annie appeared on the bar table with her legs crossed and a major smile on her dark skin.

"I'm impressed big guy" Annie said laughing. Joshua could remember Max in his head. Every time she would see him, she would always say 'big guy'. Annie walked up to her boy and caressed his face. "Good, feel those emotions, remember those thoughts, kill" she insisted. Joshua ran out the bar and towards the scared humans. Annie disappeared.

--

Sierra walked down the street with her suitcase and files on Transgenic's. She was planning to head home and relax in a nice warm bath after a long day of work. She heard faint screams of people in the background and shadows of people running away. One big shadow had claws and scaring others away. Sierra ran ahead to see what was happening. A woman ran past her panting, warning her not to go any further.

"Transgenic attack!" she yelled running away. Sierra pulled out a gun and waited for the Transgenic to come out. She forced her blond hair behind her ears to keep it from blocking vision. Rain splashed on her face causing bubbles of acid rain to cloud her vision.

"Damn it!" she yelled. Suddenly a large figure stood in front of Sierra and grabbed her by the neck. Sierra's vision was fogged and she could get a good look at the Transgenic. She tried to get herself out of his grip but the attempt failed and he threw her on the ground. Joshua raised his claws and slashed her face and ran off. A long three columned, bloody scratch marked diagonal down her face. From the top of the right cheek to the bottom of the left.

~*~

_DAY AFTER...._..................................................................................................................................

Max just got back from her morning jog and got dressed for a nice relaxing day. She turned on the television and heard the new shocking news. The reporter said

"Just last night, an unknown transgenic attacker killed three citizens of the state of Washington. Sierra Lakefield was one of the personal injured victims and has a couple words to say. This recording is live at City hall, near the District Attorney's and the head of police office." The camera turned to Sierra Lake with the scar on her face. Max was shocked. Cindy walked into the room scratching her neck.

"Morning Boo, what's up?" she asked looking at the news. "Oh my God, that bitch got beat up, damn" Cindy smiled. "I told you she would get herself beat if she continued her bitchyness"

"Cindy, she was attacked by a Transgenic" Max said frowning. "It's my fault" Cindy jumped in the opportunity to hug her friend.

"Of course it's not! She had it coming" said Cindy. Sierra spoke on the TV.

"Last night, I was lucky. I survived a furious attack by a Transgenic. I told you all that they a dangerous. Last night was evidence for you non-believers that Transgenic's should be stopped!" proclaimed Sierra.

--

Tanedra sat on the couch of her house with her husband talking all night. Tyrone had left mysteriously many months ago from the state, leaving Tanedra behind by herself. Tyrone finished telling his story and touched her shoulder. Tanedra felt uncomfortable.

"How could you do that to me? Leave out of nowhere! Don't tell me where the hell you are! I was worried for weeks and weeks. I started to consider you weren't my husband and still do" said Tanedra angered. Tyrone frowned.

"Listen honey, I told you I had to! The government wanted me for those bills I didn't pay and I needed to leave. Now I'm fine; I paid everything and now I am yours" he said. Tanedra started to cry.

"I don't know if I can't not hate you" she said. She glanced at the TV and noticed Sierra on the news. She un-muted the TV and listened close.

"I got to go!" she said grabbing her coat. Tyrone pulled her back.

"Why?" he asked. She pulled away from his grasp.

"Talk to you later" she said leaving the house. Tyrone rested on the couch hopeless of getting his wife back.

--

Max and Tanedra met up at the office and noticed each other.

"Where's Sierra?" asked Tanedra. Max shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know where Sierra was and wasn't looking forward to confronting her about the transgenic issue. If Sierra ever were to find out that Max was one of them she would have her killed. Tanedra was the only one that knew the secret and Max planned to keep it that way. Erinn walked in with Sierra and sat down.

"Hello ladies! I am assuming you've all seen the news" Sierra said glancing at all three women standing curious in front of her.

"I was attacked by a BIG Transgenic last night and I have put a search out for the culprit. It will probably take a couple days but with the proper description and people I believe we will have victory against the beast sooner than we think" she insured. Erinn glared Max down. Max kept noticed her eyes reading Max's every move. She always thought Erinn was such a beautiful mysterious girl. Never could really read Erinn herself.

"What's our plan of action?" challenged Tanedra staring at Sierra's stitched face. Sierra was still a little swollen from the slash and it looked infected. "You should take some days off" she suggested. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"After I kill this thing myself" growled Sierra walking out the door. Erinn watched as Sierra left the room and followed her out.

"Bye girls" said Erinn. Tanedra shut the door and stared at Max.

"Do you have any idea who had done this? You better think quickly!" shouted Tanedra. "Your job depends on it. I thought you said that you had them under control" whispered Tanedra to Max. Max fought back.

"Yay, well there are some that have no authority" defended Max. The two stared each other down for a long second when Erinn came running in with a folder.

"I have jobs for you two! This just came in" she said handing it to Tanedra. Tanedra opened the folder and looked at the photos of a dead woman in an alley.

"Her name is Laura Hunt. She was found dead just two hours ago. Her boyfriend reported her missing but since she wasn't gone for more than 72 hours, the police couldn't categorize her under 'missing' Look at this" explained Erinn pointing to the wall behind Laura's body. "Some symbol was painted with her own blood on that brick wall"

Max looked at the symbol, very similar to Tanedra's necklace. Max ran to her desk and pulled out the jewel box from her cabinet. She raised the silvery, shiny necklace that had the same symbol as the one in the photo with Laura's blood. Erinn and Tanedra both paused.

"Who gave this to you?" asked Max. Tanedra stuttered.

"My, uh, husband, Tyrone" Tanedra answered. Max pushed her lips together.

"We need to track him down because he could be involved in this" said Max. Tanedra doubted that her own husband could have killed this poor woman. Yes, Tyrone was capable of hurting someone's feelings, but not taking the life of another.

"No need, he's here" she replied. Max and Erinn glared at Tanedra's forlorn face.

"Last night he appeared after disappearing for six months. I thought he had enough of me and left. He told me that he had to get away for personal reasons." she explained. Tanedra hid that fact that he was running away from the government. What she didn't know that he was involved into more than he told her.

Max suddenly knew who could have done last night's attacks. She quickly ran out of the room.

--

Annie glided around Joshua's basement, glaring him down as he shivered in the corner.

"You did well last night. I need you to do more for me today" she said smiling. Joshua shook his head.

"No more!" he yelled. Annie looked him into the eyes.

"You need to get rid of those friends of yours" she insisted. "Please, for me?"

--

Logan entered Cindy's apartment and greeted Alec, Sara and Cindy.

"Where's Max?" he asked. Cindy frowned.

"Work"

"Still?" he questioned. Cindy nodded her head and sat down, offering popcorn. Sara loved the scent of Alec and couldn't stop staring at him from behind. It grossed out Cindy that she could like a person like him. Every girl is very different she thought. "Straight woman ugh" snorted Cindy walking into the kitchen. Logan placed his bag on the table and took out a needle.

"Is that it?" asked Alec. Logan flicked it with his fingers.

"Yes, this will hopefully bring Joshua back. Whatever the Red Robed men did to him is easy to counter" Logan assured. A loud knock on the front door echoed in the room and Cindy went to go answer it. Once she did, Joshua was on the other side and punched her in the face. Cindy fell to the ground and Logan charged with the solution.

Sara and Alec jumped from the couch and Alec tried to stop Joshua from hurting Sara and jumped in front; Joshua through Alec through the wall. Sara stood in front of the crazy Transgenic and lit a flame in the middle of them. Her eyes reflected the bright blaze coming from the living flame she created. Joshua watched as the flame grew and grew until it was bigger than his head. Annie watched as the flame grew.

"Get her!" she yelled. Sara was about to shoot the flame but Logan came from behind Joshua and stuck the needle into his neck.

"He's our friend" Logan said. Sara stopped the flame and fainted from all the energy it sucked out of her. Blood trickled out of her nose and Alec stepped out of the rubbish and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sara didn't respond. Minutes later Max ran into the apartment and noticed Joshua tied to a chair and everyone beat up and hurt.

"What happened?" she screamed. Logan smiled.

"Its okay, the solution is attacking the virus in his system" Logan insured. Joshua could see Annie fainting away in the background.

"Don't let them win!" she yelled. "We are meant to be together!" Annie cried.

"Annie" he whispered. Max bent down to his face and smiled.

"Hey there Big Guy, it's okay, you can do this. She is not Annie, do not stress yourself" Max said. "Annie is gone Joshua, that is not her. That is only a fragment left in your memory, fight her away" Max started to tear as well. Joshua struggled to fight the solution and the virus. He started to shake and the chair broke into millions of pieces and his body slumped to the ground. Everyone backed away.

Max slowly walked to his body that lay on the hardwood and pushed him on his back. Suddenly the canine facial features began to disappear. Joshua looked human.

"What is happening?" asked Max. Logan was shocked.

"The solution also altered his DNA" Joshua opened his eyes and Annie was gone. The virus was gone and he was back to normal.

--

Tyrone heard the door to Tanedra's house open and she came barging in with tears.

"This necklace, where did you get it?" she asked. He paused.

"I bought it at a store" he lied. She caught his lie.

"No you didn't! Tell me the truth!" yelled Tanedra. Tyrone told her to sit down. In one second he was going to tell her his secret.

"I work for a group of people that believe in controlling the world. At first, I thought it was just for fun but then they started to kill people. You see, they are a certain coven of people that altered their abilities and now are stronger than normal humans. I know this is hard to believe but it's true. That necklace was given to me when I got into the group. I was supposed to give it to the person I love. When they started to kill people I left. According the leader, you're not allowed to leave once you join and she sent people to kill me. I left town so no of us would get hurt" he said. Tanedra was shocked from all the information.

"You wouldn't happen to wear a red robe would you?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"How did you know?" Tyrone asked. Tanedra dropped the necklace on the ground and cried. She realized that her husband was part of the very enemy she was after.

To be continued..............

Friday,

Max is put on the job of the missing little boy that may be connected to a Transgenic. Meanwhile, Joshua adjusts to his new human face and the consequences. A truck gets into a car crash carrying loads of Transgenic blood that the Red Robed coven had took.

An All new Dark Angel.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Annie

Tyrone (SPG= First Appearance)


	10. Episode 10: Blood Ties

**Readers Note: **Hi Readers, this episode is meant for all of you to catch up to what's happening in the story line. Hope you all enjoy this episode and continue to read on!! Thank you to the reviews! Marcus, you've been a pleasure and my new reviewer Jeanette, thank you! Oh, and since I am going up north next week Tuesday, make sure you look for next weeks up date some time around this weekend or possibly Monday of next week! Then, once I'm back, The show will return back to its normal time date of Fridays of every week!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 10

"Blood Ties"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

Tanedra Woods hires Max on secret missions that connect with the Transgenic's. Joshua is given mysterious human features. Sara is developing feelings for Alec as Max realizes that she thinks her relationship with Alec is changing at a fast rate!

* * *

Now~

Several men and woman wearing black robes faced on an open view from an edge of a cliff. Seattle lay dormant and empty of its human beings and Transgenic's seemed to have plagued the now graveyard of society. Ames White closed his eyes to relax and let this powerful night fill him with power and strength.

"The collation of the stars is coming to a head" said the leader of the cult. For some time now, she had been the leader of the cult of breeders. Celia worked alongside with Sandeman when the cult was first made. She remembered all his ideas about how the cult was going to further its self in the future and how to become stronger as individuals. Something happened a certain night that affected her life and the cult's existence; Sandeman left. He went on his own and realized that what he created with Celia was wrong; Celia thought otherwise.

Sandeman then created a place that the breeding cult ultimately disliked the most. He created another family of his own full of Transgenic's. It was revealed to Max less than a year ago that Sandeman had created her for the destruction of Celia's cult. Celia would stop at nothing to rid of Max and her transgenic pals. The plan for the end game was coming to a head. Celia's cult was ready for the up-coming end of all kind. They wanted to be superior and gain all control of the world.

Numerous crowds of members dragged two Transgenic projects and threw them to the dirt ground. A cloud of dust particles clouded Ames White's vision. Celia pulled out a gun from her pocket and pointed it to the first Transgenic who happened to be Mole.

"Excellent! Two perfect sacrifices" said Celia lifting the gun and aiming it at the Transgenic beside Mole. The gun shot a bullet into the Transgenic's head and green blood slid down its face. Mole tried to move out of their capture, but they were too strong. Celia held the gun to Mole's head and aimed.

"One more to go" she said. Just before she shot the gun, Mole punched Ames in the face and headed towards the forest near-by. Celia tried to shoot at the running Transgenic but she failed to succeed in killing Mole. Ames lay on the ground, dirty and in pain from Mole's punch to his side.

"Get up White and find that piece of waste now!" demanded Celia. Mole ran through the dark dense forest trying to escape and get out of eye sight from the Breeding Cult. Ames has been wanting to get Mole so Max would loose a close friend and ally. Mole found a ditch to jump into to get away from Ames and launched himself down into the dry leaves. Ames slid down a little mud hill and aimed his gun at the dark ground. Mole was gone.

"Damn it!" he yelled. Mole stayed low.

--

Max flipped through files of old projects of Manti-core. The archives have provided Max with helpful information to the Breeding Cult and Sandeman, her father. Logan stood beside her, reading texts on the Breeding Cult that her father created. He came across the same information that they already knew and no luck on new info.

"Anything?" she asked. Logan sighed.

"No! I can't believe there isn't anything on the creator of Manticore. Sandeman must of hidden everything about the origins of Manticore and information on himself" Logan explained throwing the papers on the desk near-by. The Archives was a very enclosed room with rows and rows of rusty racks of boxes. Each box is dedicated to a Transgenic created and planned by Sandeman himself. Max found out that Sandeman was still alive and continued on the (seemed to be) never ending search for her father.

"There are so many things I want to ask him. I want to know why he created me. I also want to know if her knew my mother" said Max frowning. "I believe that my mother was more than just a paid woman to give birth" Logan smiled.

"Max, honey, your mother was found dead a long time ago. I don't think Manticore would hide your mother away from you" Logan said. Max crossed her arms and she became curious.

"Maybe they didn't want her near me because she had answers!" Max shouted. "It's worth a look"

"Try looking in the files under surrogate mothers" Logan said pointing to a box. Max stopped searching.

"I always wondered why Tri-tech would send that X2-bot impersonating Diamond after us. I mean, we never were a target by Tri-tech. It's okay anyways, General Boyd is going through court about his sentencing" said Max. "I have to be there tomorrow for work"

"Work? again?" he asked. Max put the box back.

"Yes, as sad as it is, I have work tomorrow. It's also a paying job. Therefore yay!" laughed Max. Logan put his box back.

"How's Joshua with his new look?" asked Logan dusting his gloves off. Max opened the front door.

"He's actually doing very well, he's looking forward to coming out in the open tomorrow morning with Cindy" Max explained. "she's going to take him shopping in town" Logan smiled.

"Its nice to know that the solution worked wonders" he replied once again. Max and Logan walked out of the Archives and noticed Mole running towards them trying to catch his breath. Max ran towards Mole to see what was going on and realized that Ames was back in town.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve Transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown. _

_

* * *

_

Mole sat on Max's couch, slowly sipping warm coffee that Cindy had just made. His clothes were covered in dirt and he was shivering like he just got out of an ice bath. Logan brought over several different pages of the Archives and placed them on the clear coffee table in front of Mole. On these pages were hand drawn photos resembling certain members of the Breeding Cult. For days now, they have been researching Ames and his mysterious cult. As much as they know, something big was soon to happen.

"Mole, I found these a couple of days ago in the Manticore secret Archives that may help you identify that leader of the Breeding Cult. I know it may have been hard to see at night and all, but it would be worth a shot" said Logan. Max sat on the end of the couch, waiting for Mole's answer. Mole looked at the photos of past and present members of the cult. While flipping past three others, he came across a familiar face; Celia.

"This is the woman I noticed that was leading the cult" pointed Mole. Logan gently grabbed the old and dusty Archive sheet from Mole's lizardly hand and gazed at the description.

"Her name is Celia, she was close friends with your father Max" said Logan handing her the paper. Max started to read Sandeman's hand-writing.

_Celia is a dangerous woman who helped create the Breeding Cult. She was born many years ago and befriended a group called .................... _

Max tumbled her speech while reading the scripture. The name of the group that Celia had befriended was rubbed out and the black ink was smudged.

"Who did she befriend!?" shouted Max. "We are so close to finding out who those people are" she snorted. Logan found another interesting page that described the Conclave.

"The obstacle that faces the Conclave is Sandeman. Sandeman left the Cult after performing a DNA test on his son C.J Sandeman and learning that C.J. would not pass The Committee's test. After having left the Cult, Sandeman created Manticore" read Logan. Max remembered C.J and wondered if he was still alive somewhere out in the world. Ames wasn't the nicest brother to him, but it scared her to think that Ames was her own brother.

"Yay well the Phalanx failed their last mission. I remember those big, bulky woman trying to kill me" said Max. "I mean, is that all they have against me?" she challenged. Mole shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I saw some pretty weird stuff last night that I think you should know. They were doing some ritual and they were making comments about the stars" he described. Logan and Max both looked at each other.

"The alignment" they both said. Mole's jaw dropped.

"Wait, catch me up here; alignment?" he asked. Max smiled.

"Two weeks ago, we came across an Archive that described the Alignment of stars. According to Sandeman, the Alignment is an ancient prophecy that the Breeding Cult Committee believed will happen in a couple of months" explained Max. Logan continued the thought.

"The Committee is composed of senior leaders of the Familiars and are something like priests. They are the ones in charge of the missions and controlled the situations as well as to assign agents to sitacuiones different. They are responsible for judging and giving verdict and sentence to members more inept, and tend to not be lenient, their most common punishment is death" Logan added. Mole was overwhelmed with information on their biggest enemy.

"Wow, that's a lot to know" he said. Max averted her eyes to him.

"There's more; a new group of red robed people have come to town. They seem to be taking loads of Transgenic blood for something. There's not much on them in the Archives that Sandeman created, but we know they are dangerous to be around. They seem to be well trained in combat and carry around sacrificial knives to injure their enemies." she said.

"Are they linked to the company called Tri-tech that made that X2 thingy?" he asked. "By the way, how did that turn out for Cindy?"

"No they're not connected in any way. Tri-tech is a company that focuses on robotics and bio-chemical engineers. Just last week, we saved one of my close friends from Manticore that was captured because she held the ability to create a living flame. By absorbing energy from an object and the earths surface, she is able to create a ball of fire. Just recently though, we found out that she can't exactly handle the heat in her system" Max said.

Cindy walked into the room with cans of food from the daily shipment of canned goods for Freak Nation.

"Hey there Boo, how's it going?" she asked. Cindy's hair was straightened and was now long. She had red highlights going through her dark, shiny, black hair. Max loved her new look and admired Cindy's taste.

"Mole, good to see you!" she said throwing a can of corn to him. "Thought you might enjoy that" Mole smiled.

"Thank you" Mole said putting the can on the table next to the Archives. The phone started to ring and Max picked it up.

"Shoot" she answered. Tanedra was on the other line.

"Hi Max, just reminding you that court is starting soon, hurry your ass up!" she said. Max sighed.

"So, what about the necklace and your husband?" questioned curious Max. Tanedra cleared her throat.

"He's clean" she lied. Tanedra tried to keep her voice unreadable.

"Good, we need to find out where that necklace came from and why it has the same symbol" Max said. Tanedra agreed and hung up the phone. Max looked at everyone who was curiously waiting for an answer.

"He's clean, gotta jet; work" she said leaving the apartment.

--

Max walked the streets of the Human World. Garbage was cleaned from the ground and citizens were doing their normal chores of the day. Little kids ran past her, licking lolly-pops and laughing with their friends. She approached a tall building that was gray and clean looking. Many people drove up to the long steps and entered the building. Max took a deep breath as she entered the court room for the first time.

She was wearing a tight suit that Tanedra had given her that was light brown. Her hair was up in the tightest bun and she wore glasses. Sierra entered the court room as well and sat down beside Tanedra and Max.

"Good morning ladies! Max, you look beautiful today" she commented. Max smiled.

"Thank you, Tanedra picked it out" she said. Tanedra smiled at Sierra. General Boyd walked slowly into the court with his defense attorney by his side. They glided down the long red carpet, heading towards the two large wooden tables; one for the defense. The judge walked and sat down at the judges bench and hit the table with her gavel. Everyone was silent and stopped their conversations.

"Court is now in session, judge Walsh presiding" the Bailiff snorted. Irina Walsh had light brown hair with a tint of red. Her face was beautiful and she had such admired feminine features. She pursed her ruby lips and tucked her hair behind her perfect sized ears.

"The court is hearing the cases between Tri-tech General Boyd and District Attorney of the state of Washington" said Irina. General Boyd glared at Max and Tanedra as he sat down at his table of defense.

--

Erinn met up with a man in a black suite who was holding numerous files. She smiled and tucked her brown hair behind her ears to prevent the whaling wind to whip her hair on her face. He had dirty blond hair and wore thick black glasses to block the rays of the bright sun. Erinn wore a casual outfit and her hair in a tie.

"Thanks for the files. It has been a couple of days since the last attack" she said. The man handed her a pin with a eagle on it.

"Here, take this pin. Wear it on your blouse and make sure that you get a conversation filmed with you and Max. We may be able to get some footage of her and record it in our files. How are you by the way?" he asked kindly.

"Good thanks. All this work and hiding under cover takes a tole. How is Project: Extermination going along?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"The boss says that the plan is in motion."

"Do you have the time when the truck will appear at the fifth intersection?" she asked. He looked at his watch and back at her curious eyes.

"In five minutes" he said handing her a gun from the helicopter parked beside them on the roof of her work building.

"Aim for the truck that says 'depo' and kill who ever is driving the car" he said pointing to the street.

--

Cindy walked Joshua around the streets of the Human World, getting him use to the humans and his new face. It has been along time since he experienced anything like this. Thank God that his face turned back to normal and that Cindy would take the time to bring him to where he know belonged.

"It's been so long since I've been out" he admitted. Cindy smiled and looked at the people walking into a gift shop.

"Look, they sell ice cream, want some?" she questioned. The two happily walked into the gift shop and looked around at the inventory. After they grabbed ice cream, they continued to walk down the path that lead to the court house Max was attending. Just at the right moment, court was released for a recess and Cindy and Joshua noticed Max walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" shouted Max walking towards the main intersection. Meanwhile, the truck coming down the intersection sped past all of the red lights. The person driving the truck was a normal looking man who drove trucks for life. Erinn pointed the gun at the speeding truck and waited until it perfectly aligned with her aim. Once she thought she had the shot, the bullet went right down from the building and perfectly center of the trucks front tire.

"Nice shot" her friend said. The truck lost control of speed and headed towards Cindy and Joshua on the road. Everyone screamed and ran away from the big, spinning truck. Cindy froze at the sight of the big truck loosing control. Joshua quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Everyone watched as the truck crashed into the gift shop (Cindy and Joshua were in) and walked close to the scene. Max ran to Cindy as Tanedra and Sierra came walking out of the court building. All of the Human World was pretty much there, analyzing the truck that crashed in the store. Slowly, red blood started to drip from one of the cracked crates, causing a stream of unwanted red. The stream became a over-flowing spill of blood as it turned and swerved its way down the streets of Washington. Max bent down and touched the warm, wet blood.

"Its blood" she said. Everyone gathered around and helped Max open the truck door to reveal hundreds of crates carry Transgenic blood. On the boxes were stamped with a big bar code, just like Manticore's. Max started to tear and she glanced over at Tanedra and Sierra. Meanwhile, Erinn was at the top of the roof smiling.

"Bingo" she whispered getting off the dirty ground handing the gun back to her co-worker.

"Next time you need me, call me first" she said leaving the roof and entering into the building. Tanedra ran into the building to call the authorities and noticed Erinn running out of the entrance to the roof. She stopped dialing and caught up with Erinn.

"Erinn, what were you doing up on the roof?" she asked her. Erinn tried to think of a story to cover what she was actually doing. Before Erinn could tell her story, Sierra ran into the building.

"Girls, time to get to work, the press is here" she said. Tanedra ran to her office and noticed Tyrone standing at her desk. He was wearing last nights clothes and he looked nervous.

"I have to talk to you" he said. Tanedra frowned.

"Not right now!" she said walking to her computer. Tyrone didn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her body against his.

"I need you to listen to me" he said. Tanedra smacked his face and pushed him off her.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again. Now that I know what you were doing behind the scenes, I don't even want to talk to you or even see you" she said.

--

Alec and Sara sat on the couch in Max's apartment eating ice cream. Sara couldn't stop staring at Alec and wanted to just kiss him.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to eat ice cream off another person?" she asked. Alec was shocked. Alec did like a little sex talk once and a while, but never that. He laughed.

"No, I'm sure I haven't" he said dipping his spoon in the ice cream container. During the conversation that was followed by laughs, Sara dropped ice cream on her shirt.

"Damn it! I love this shirt. Wait, this is my only shirt!" she yelled. Alec smiled and grabbed a napkin that was on the table next to them.

"Here we go" Alec said cleaning her shirt off. Sara could feel his warm breath on her neck as he cleaned her shirt. The two stopped and stared at each other. Alec couldn't take his eyes of Sara's beautiful face. Soon enough, the two Transgenic's kissed.

--

Max watched as the news reporters tried to get stories for the magazine. Cindy was questioned by authorities and Joshua hid in the background. Max tried to think of reasons why a truck would be carrying loads of Transgenic blood. Logan ran towards Max from a street that was closed off and tried to comfort her.

"I got here as soon as possible" he said. Max pulled her long brown hair out of the tight bun that was irritating her.

"Do you remember three months ago when the Red Robed cult was stealing blood from Transgenic's?" she asked Logan. He thought of that night and remembered exactly what she was talking about.

"Yay, you think this is connected?" Logan questioned.

"It's the only lead we have" she said. "If the Red Robed people are trying to take Transgenic blood, why do they ship it in the mid-of-day?" she continued. Logan couldn't grasp the thought.

"Maybe their headquarters are somewhere close" he said. The two watched as the cops cleaned the mess of split blood on the street.

A couple hours had passed and the sun started to sink down into the dark sapphire clouds. Max finished having a shower with cold water and walked into her living room. Everyone was in the living room getting ready for a night out. Max sat on the couch with her wet hair soaking her shoulders. Cindy sat beside her.

"Are you going to come with us to the club?" she asked putting her hair up. Max frowned.

"I think I'm going to call it a night" Max admitted. Cindy touched her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Max nodded and Cindy walked out the door with everyone else. As Max sat there by herself, she took the time to relax and calm the extreme headache she was getting. While almost falling asleep, she heard a noise in her bedroom. Max slowly walked to her bedroom, getting ready for an intruder. As she opened her door, a woman in a red robe looked at her.

"Give me the Demon Hand!" she yelled. Max didn't know what to say. What was the Demon Hand?

"I don't have it, get out before I kill you!" she shouted. The woman charged at Max with a dagger and Max cut her off with a punch. The woman tried to slice Max's foot while she was on the ground. Max fought as hard as she could to get away. The two woman were at it; fighting to the living room. Paintings on the walls fell to the ground; smashing into pieces. The woman grabbed Max's hair and threw her against a wall. Max dodged all the slashes of the cult woman's dagger. Up, down, right, left, Max's body bent to get away from the crazy woman.

"I don't have the demon hand thingy" Max honestly said. The woman didn't believe her. Max took a vase and threw it at the woman. She fell to the ground with cuts all over her face from the shattered vase. Max grabbed the woman's head and snapped it. She was dead. Max wasn't one for killing people, but for the Red Robed cult, she could make an acceptation. Max leaned against the wall, thinking about the demon hand. What is exactly is it? It was something very important for the cult to attack Max for.

--

At the club, Joshua started to feel a little weird. Cindy looked at him while eating a bunch of peanuts.

"What's wrong with chu boo?" she asked. He covered his face. All of sudden, his face turned back to normal. People in the club started to notice that he was a Transgenic. People ran away, realizing that Joshua was the monster that Sierra was looking for. Cindy covered Joshua, and her, Logan, Sara and Alec brought Joshua out and back home.

Max heard the door open and she noticed Joshua sad and the others barging in.

"What happened?" Max asked. Everyone noticed the smashed glass and the dead body next to Max.

"What happened here?" Logan asked back. Max got up and dusted herself up.

"We need to talk about a thing called the Demon Hand" Max explained to everyone. For hours, everyone tried to think how Joshua's face was turning back to his normal form. They believed that the solution only works when its day-time. Logan had done some research on various things about the "Demon Hand" but nothing showed up. Alec and Sara smiled and sat with each other on the couch while Cindy made food for everyone. Logan and Max sat at the dinner table with sheets from the Archives.

"Well, I can't find anything! You're telling me that someone was sent to find this Demon Hand here?" Logan asked. Max nodded her head.

"Work and this Transgenic problems are taking a serious beating on me" admitted Max. "Its so hard to balance all them. There are so many people that want us dead" she said. Logan touched her hand with his glove on and they were almost about the kiss until they realized the deadly consequences. As everyone was talking, there was a knock on the door. Cindy went to go answer and her jaw dropped.

"Who is it?" asked Max. A woman walked into the apartment and looked at everyone.

"Hello everyone again" said Asha. Logan was speechless. Alec and Sara kept there mouths shut and Max couldn't stop staring at Asha's pregnant belly.

To be continued.................

Friday,

What happens when Max is in heat again, but Alec is the only one around? Asha disrupts Logan and Max's future together and the clock is ticking for the cure to their virus to be solved. Max goes to unbelievably lengths to stop their virus and find the final ingredient.

An All new Dark Angel.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames White

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Asha (returns)

Sara

Mole

Tyrone

Celia (The cult leader woman)

General Boyd

Irina Walsh...(court room judge........First Appearance)


	11. Episode 11: When Heat Turns To Lust

**Readers Note: **Hello Readers!! I know these past couple of weeks have been a little crazy with the posting in random days. I am currently up north at the moment and have decided to write this episode. I know it's shorter than usual and doesn't have much action as the others do, but this is also a crucial episode to the story line of season three and possible the beginning of season four. Marcus, I am so happy that you continue to read and I look forward to reading your comments in the future. Jeanette, thank you dear, your comments are sweet and refreshing and always allow me to clear things for you! Enjoy (:

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 11

"When Heat Turns to Lust"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

Tanedra Woods hires Max on secret missions that connect with the Transgenics. Erinn is undercover, working for Sierra and Tanedra, hiding a dark secret. Sara is developing feelings for Alec as Max realizes that she thinks her relationship with Alec is changing at a fast rate!

* * *

Two people lay in bed staring at the ceiling fan. The cool wind hit their slick sweat covered skin. Alec's muscles flexed while stretching his embracing arm over a woman. His chest was perfectly tanned and any woman's dream. The woman beside him was covered by the white silky sheets and ignoring Alec beside her. He touched her face and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She let the wind hit her face as she closed her eyes. He leaned over to kiss her moist lips and caress her soft skin. Alec felt in love. He got up and went to grab his clothes. The day was new and the sun was high and bright. Seattle was peaceful and a beautiful wind swirled around Freak Nation. Alec turned around the face the woman in his bed.

"Seriously Max, tell me what's the matter" he comfortably said. Max felt bad she wasn't beside Logan and betrayed his trust. Max got out of the bed and walked into the living room. Alec followed, buttoning up his dark blue jeans. Max tried to ignore the fact that she had just slept with Alec. _Damn heat_ she would repeat in her head. He tried to get her to talk to him, but Max wasn't in the mood. Alec tried to grab her arm as she quickly cleaned up the turned over furniture and garbage that was thrown all over the ground from the previous night.

"Oh lord, this is not good," said Max, regretfully. "I thought I had this under control this time;" Alec thought it was a nice night. He had wanted Max for awhile now and to finally get the woman he wanted was a blessing. Max's long, shiny brown hair flipped back and forth as she quickly picked up the remains of last nights mess. Heat has struck again and Max was really going to pay for what she did. Alec stepped up to Max and pulled her shaken body close to his bare chest. She suddenly felt complete and warm. He looked deep into her chestnut eyes and didn't let her leave his embrace.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Alec pulled her closer. She tried to push him off her bare skin that was only covered by a thin sheet of silk. He slowly placed his moist lips upon her own and they were together. She could see everything around her blur and it felt as if they were floating. Cindy walked into the living room and her jaw dropped.

"Oh hell to the no!" she screamed running over to Alec and beating him with her very own fists. Alec blocked his face with his tanned arms as Cindy was beating him in a wild frenzy. Max couldn't help but laugh as Alec was being beat by her friend.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked as he pushed Cindy off of him. Cindy grabbed an object from the kitchen and whipped the cast iron pot at Alec's face. The little fight became a major brawl, breaking near-by pieces of furniture. As Max tried to tell her friend the truth as to why Alec was half naked in their apartment, Logan opened the door with Asha. Dead silence plagued the apartment as Logan noticed that Alec and Max were both half naked in the same apartment and Cindy was holding a pot above Alec's head, ready to plunge.

**72 hours Earlier............................**

It has been a week since Asha's return and Max was feeling down. Logan's time was taken over with Asha's company. No one knew who got Asha pregnant but Max had a strong feeling that it was Logan. They shared a quiet relationship while Max was held captive in Manticore a year ago. Then again, Alec was starting to become close to Asha before she left Seattle. Her hair was no longer short and now had grown to her shoulders in a beautiful sandy blonde. Last year, Asha was known to be a part of the the S1W, an unlawful society aspiring to justice. When Logan was using Eyes Only, he would send Asha and her people on missions, usually putting her life on the line for what she believed in. Max sat at her work desk and stared at the increasing pile of work that Erinn had been giving her. Tanedra was taking the day off work to be with her husband and Max was in charge of the phones in Tanedra's office. Erinn would come into the office from time-to-time to see how Max was doing and if she needed any help with the new court files. What happened last week in court was very interesting. General Boyd was sent to prison for stealing goods and illegal experiments. Max ended up not having to say anything to court that would make her a target. There was enough evidence to put Tri-tech down along with its General.

Meanwhile, at Sierra's office, Erinn snuck in and started to open all her drawers to find something important. It was believed that Sierra had the most important item in the world currently-the Demon Hand. She didn't know much about the Demon Hand, for it's origins were unknown. She was sent to find the Demon Hand and bring it back to her boss. She rapidly threw files onto the ground and lifting boxes to reveal more empty ones beneath.

"Where is it?" she whispered to herself as she broke into Sierra's private cabinets. Items in the cabinets disturbed Erinn because of their association with what appeared to be black magic. She wasn't exactly a strong believer in the paranormal but the various skulls left her feeling unsettled. The Demon Hand was no where to be found. She opened her brown shoulder bag and grabbed a bundle of warn out illustrations on parchment. The Demon Hand looked like a claw that started at the elbow and extended towards to finger tips. The claw was sharp and dangerous to touch. Apparently, putting on the glove meant you were the official owner for life. Erinn pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number to her boss.

"Calling Headquarters," she softly said into her black, flat phone. "General, negitive on the sightings of the Demon Hand. I have proof to believe that Lakefield does not have position of the item. I do believe however that our suspicions about Sierra are correct, she is involved. I will bring some evidence into headquarters later tonight, I need to finish up my work. If I leave early tonight I think that I would be suspected by Tanedra Woods" Loud ranting came from the other end of the conversation and Erinn nodded her head every so often.

"I will sir. The down-fall of Tri-tech was a disappointment and Boyd will for sure pay the consequences," she said. "Okay, keep you updated, bye" Erinn turned off her phone and glanced at the mess she had left behind. The only way to blame the break-in into Sierra's office was to place Tyrone's necklace that he had given Tanedra on the ground. Erinn liked Tanedra as a friend, but she didn't want her cover broken. Jonathan Maclay tried to kill her already when Sierra first has suspicions and she didn't want her body on the sharp end of the dagger. She quickly turned off the light and kept the office door open. Blaming Tyrone was going to make Sierra believe that Tanedra was hiding something big.

* * *

**Dark Angel**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve Transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

* * *

Logan and Asha sat on his couch catching up with the several months they missed together. Logan's eyes glanced at her pregnant belly once and awhile. He didn't know who the father could be and why Asha hadn't brought it up.

"I surprised to see you gave up on the whole Eyes Only gig," she challenged. "I mean, that was the only free voice of society"

Logan frowned and sipped his very rare and aged red wine that he had found at a store. Asha tried to read his every move and the expressions on the mans face.

"I never gave up on him, it got too dangerous for me at the current time and I had to stay low for awhile. Many people out there such as gang members and Ames's Breeding Cult wasn't too fond of his 'rating out'," he replied. Asha wasn't satisfied with her answer, she wanted to know more. It seemed that she wanted a to know a little more than she would normally want.

"Breeding Cult?" Logan rolled his eyes and stretched his arm around her and rested it on his couch.

"The Breeding Cult is made out of a bunch of people want to become superior and rule the world. They are very dangerous people and currently they're Max's enemy." he said. "Why do you want to know so much. Why don't we talk about the human being that is growing inside of you" he snapped back. Asha smiled and crossed her ams. She tried to think of a good way to word her response.

"I wanted to know more about the father of my baby" she said. Logan was silent.

--

Max finished her work and headed out for the rest of the night. She passed by open jewelry stores and a certain chinese herbal store that caught her attention. She followed the lovely, strong scent of green herbs coming out of the small entrance into the dirty building. A woman sat on a chair welcoming Max in the store as she smoked herbs in her cigarette. If Max could remember correctly, the final ingredient to the cure of the virus between Logan and herself was a very rare herb that was known to be found in China. Max had been searching for a long time now that she was just one ingredient away from solving the cure. She longed for this day since the beginning of last year.

"Excuse me, do you carry a spetora root?" Max asked the chinese woman. She dropped her cigarette into the ash tray and lead Max to the back of the store. She handed her a giant bottle of green spectora root. Max looked at the ingredient and smiled.

"Thank you so much" she said. The woman waved her finger

"For hight price, 2000 dollar" she said. Max laughed.

"Come on, that's unreasonable; fifty total" she compromised. The woman agreed.

"I hope you know what you are doing with that root; 'tis very dangerous stuff there missy" she said handing her the bottle of spetora root. "Be careful please"

Max ran out of the store and sat onto her motorcycle and rode away from the chinese herbal store. The wind hit her face as she rode towards Logan's apartment. Max ran up the long, rotted stairs to Logan's apartment door. She continually hit the door with the side of her fist until someone answered. Asha anwsered the door and smiled.

"Max, I'm happy your here, nice to see you" she said cheerfully. Max faked her smiled and walked into the apartment and noticed Logan sitting on the couch reading all his papers and taxes. Max smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she asked. Logan looked up as sweat trickled down her white face. He didn't know how to start a conversation with her. He hadn't seen her in so long that she seemed to be a stranger. He didn't love Max like he used to. All the time apart and ignoring each other was pulling them further apart. Max glared him down waiting for him to respond.

"Max, I was just, uhh, looking through my bills and papers to see if I have any extra money" he said. She was confused.

"Why would you be doing that?" she curiously asked. Logan looked into her eyes and didn't know what to say to her about Asha's baby being his own as well. Logan never told Max that he had sex with Asha during there time period of break-up. He believed that she was with Alec and he wanted to be with someone. Being with Asha was a mistake on his part but now he was going to be a father.

"Logan, what is it?" she asked once again. He finally decided to tell her the truth.

"Im looking at my money to see if I have enough to support Asha and the baby" he softly said. Max smiled and touched him leg that was covered by pants.

"That's nice of you to do. Always doing the right thing" she pointed out. "I actually have something to tell you that is so important" she said. "I found the final ingredient to the cure Logan!" she screamed in happiness. Logan's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God! You didn't!" he said. Max smiled and almost kissed him, but she knew she couldn't. In time, she was finally going to be able to do so; soon. Asha listened from Logan's kitchen while touching her stomach. She felt the baby kick and she whispered faint words to herself.

"Soon I will have your daddy; soon." she whispered placing a menacing smile across her pale face.

--

The morning two days later, Max got out of her bed and started to gather all the items she found to create the perfect cure. The Manticore Archives provided the direct instructions that would help her construct the correct mixture. She gathered the ingredient she found in Tri-tech during the rescue of her friend Sara and others she found throughout the present year. Cindy sat with Joshua at the table eating breakfast and watching cartoons from an illegal signal they found somewhere in Seattle. Joshua enjoyed a little cartoons himself in the morning. Something was keeping Joshua down so much so that Cindy had never seen him like this since the death of Annie. She finished her bite of honey-oat cereal and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Joshua slurped the rest of the milk from his bowl and wiped her mouth, preventing any droplets of milk to fall into the oak table.

"Why can't Joshua be happy? I was so close when I had the normal face" he said. Cindy smiled and had empathy for her doggy friend.

"Joshua, you're special the way you are. Let me tell you something Boo, you were meant to be like this if God wanted you to look the way you are big guy, trust me" she said. Although Cindy told him that, she often asked the same question. Why did she never have someone that loved her? Max mixed items together and watched the clock as she pulled out the spetora root. The rule with the root was that the root could only exposed to the air for only 60 seconds. She quickly grabbed the root and mixed it with the other formulas and powders to create a red mix. She turned the stove on and placed the red solution over the heat. Cindy watched as Max worked under pressure of the time.

"Come on!" yelled Max. Just before the last second ticked the solution finished boiling and it was ready.

"I'm done! I'm done, I can't believe it!" Yelled Max in joy. Cindy smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm going to go tell Logan. I'll be back" she said hugging her friend. She waved good-bye to Joshua and ran out the door. Max carried the red cure and ran outside. Meanwhile, Alec was outside breaking up a fight between a couple of Transgenic's. Alec was sweating and wearing jeans and a leather jacket. Max stopped running and watched as Alec fought off the Trasngenic's and used his strongly muscles. She could picture him without a shirt and his tight muscles flexing and covered in sweat. His tan was just to die for. Max realized something after she was day-dreaming; she was in heat again! max broke out of dream and helped Alec fight off the Transgenic's.

"I think you should go back to your houses a grow up!" she yelled pushing a Transgenic away from Alec. He smiled and his body hit her own. She smell his sweet scent and feel his warm blood pumping throughout his veins. She pushed him aside and yelled at the Transgenic's.

"Who are you to yell at us? You have no authority over us" challenged the punk Transgenic. He seemed to be roughing it up Freak Nation for awhile now. He seemed to be on his own side and wanted to be in power. Max tried to focus and fight back but she couldn't stop staring at Alec. The Transgenic kicked Max onto the ground and Alec scared him away. He kneeled down to her as the faint noise of pacing footsteps fated in the background. He helped her up but all he wanted to do was kiss her. She looked into his deep eyes and quickly had enough and kissed him. The two kissed passionately and she started to pull off his shirt. He pushed them both into a broken down building and they started to be instinct with their motions. She felt his warm chest against her own and she wanted more badly. The two desired sex for weeks and now finally got it. Alec forgot about Sara and continued to kiss her. Even though Sara loved Alec, he couldn't get his mind off of Max.

They started to sweat as they continued to love each other. Max moaned and Alec ravaged her all over. She needed the heat to stop, she couldn't control the feeling, the urges. All Max could remember was blacking out the whole rest of the day.

--

Tanedra sat with Tyrone at her house debating whether to believe he was telling the truth. She didn't know if she could trust him since he was apart of the very enemies she was against. Tyrone was keeping secrets from her all this time and she didn't know if she should work with him.

"Honey, please, we need to hide any evidence that I betrayed the Red Robed cult" he said. Tanedra tried to hide in her true feelings.

"I will only help you if you tell me everything" she said. Tyrone shook his head.

"I can't, you know I can't"

Tanedra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, see, then how am I supposed to trust you?" she asked. "You come back after months later telling me you were part of the enemy" she replied. As the two were talking, the phone rang at Tanedra's house.

"Hello" she answered. The police officer on the other end asked if Tyrone was there.

"Yes, what for?" she asked. All Tyrone could hear was little faint words coming from the other end of the phone. Tanedra was now curious.

"We will be there soon" she said "On my way" Tanedra hanged up the phone. She looked at her husband and fixed her hair and grabbed her purse.

"The police want us to come down to the station for questioning, something about a break-in at Sierra's office" she said. The two left the house curious.

--

Erinn and Sierra looked at the broken-in office and all the papers scattered everywhere. Erinn tried to cover up anything that would make her a suspect. Sierra didn't know who would of snuck into her office and tried to steal something until she found the silver necklace lying on the hardwood. She had seen that necklace on Tanedra before and remembered that she said that Tyrone had given it to her. Cops were talking to people in the office as Tanedra and Tyrone entered the building.

"Tyrone Woods? We need to ask you a couple of questions" a cop said bringing him away from the scene. Sierra ran over to them and stopped Tyrone from leaving.

"Could you explain this?" she asked with the silver necklace hanging down from her hand in front of his dark face. Tanedra ran over and looked at the necklace in shock.

"That's the necklace you gave me, I was wondering where it was!" She said. "How did you find it?"

Sierra smirked.

"On the floor of my office during the break-in" she said. Erinn smiled in the background that she was getting away with her crime. Tanedra started to tear when she realized that she probably wasn't able to trust her husband anymore.

**PRESENT DAY**

Logan looked at the two naked friends and Cindy holding her weapon. Asha started to laugh in the background as Logan's jaw dropped at the scene.

"I can explain" she said. Max put on a jacket and followed Logan out of the door. Alec put his shirt on and stared at Asha, Cindy and now Sara at the door. Cindy smirked.

"You going to tell her, or me?" she asked holding the pot. Sara was clueless. The information she about to hear could potentially make her hate Alec forever. Alec took her into Cindy's room to tell her what happened. Meanwhile, Logan and Max talked outside of the apartment. He couldn't grasp what she had just done to their relationship, their friendship.

"How could you?" he shouted. Max tried to explain.

"I was in heat, I couldn't control it, I swear!" he said. She handed Logan the red vial that contained the cure. The two stared at each other as Logan sipped the virus cure. He felt pain go through his body and veins until he was finally clear of Manticores virus. But the relationship soon ended when Logan left Max crying in the hallway. Asha walked out of the apartment and looked at Max and Logan leaving. She smiled and walked away with him. Logan and Max were over, and curing the virus seemed utterly pointless to Max. She sat in the hallway and cried as Sara walked out of the apartment slapping Alec. Sara walked away out of the building and Alec stared at Max.

--

Meanwhile, when all the cops left, Sierra walked back into her office and started to clean up. She sat at her desk and a dark figure stood at her door.

"Hello" she said. "I know who broke into my office and was looking for the Demon Hand" she said. "That Erinn is getting on my nerves and she is closing in on my secret" she said to the man.

"Sierra, we will have to deal with her later, we have other important things. We have located the whereabouts of the Demon Hand" he said. Sierra smiled.

To be continued...........

Friday,

Dark Angel takes you to a new realm. An ancient prophecy comes true when a rare item named the Demon Hand comes into play. Sierra's true motives come clear to the gang and searching for the Demon Hand leaves everyone on edge as they compete to be the owner. Part one of two, Friday!

An All new Dark Angel.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Asha

Sara

Tyrone


	12. Episode 12: The Demon Hand Part I

**Readers Note: **Again, anoter note for you'all! I am happy that I reached this half of the story. I've had this planned for months now and finally I can let out the action. These past 10 episodes were a lot of building the suspense. I can't wait for the next half of this season to come into play and the season finale that will give you so MANY more questions. Thanks :) p.s, I know that the break-up of Max & Logan was sad and Alec & Sara, but things only get better from here (hint hint) :) enjoy...

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 12

"The Demon Hand Part I"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

Tanedra Woods hires Max on secret missions that connect with the Transgenics. Erinn is undercover, working for Sierra and Tanedra, hiding a dark secret. Sara is developing feelings for Alec as Max realizes that she thinks her relationship with Alec is changing at a fast rate! Asha returns to break-up Logan and Max's relationship when she admits that she pregnant with Logan's baby. Sierra is hiding something evil, something big.

* * *

The next morning from last nights little confusion, Max stayed in bed. Even though she tried numerous times to fall asleep forever, it just wasn't working. The bright light coming in from the window peaked past the curtains. She lay in bed for hours, reflecting from last nights events. Max kept looking at the red solution that would cure the virus she had inside of her own body. The first vial was given to Logan so that his DNA wouldn't be attacked by the growing virus in her system. She could remember the days in Jam Pony. Yeah, that was hell on earth, but she was free to do her own thing. Sketchy had left Seattle to help Normal at a new branch of Jam Pony. Sketchy didn't exactly enjoy the whole Transgenic thing and Normal promised he wouldn't rat out Max and Cindy.

Max was getting too close to finding out something about Sierra Lakefield. Everyday she would try to cover up her being a Transgenic. It was hard to protect herself while being in the eyes view of her very enemy. Ever since Joshua went loco and attacked Sierra that one night, she had been given the boost she needed to end the Transgenic for good. Max continually tried to think of ways to get last night out of her head. She couldn't believe that she gave into the temptations of Heat. Having Alex in her bed was one thing, but Logan leaving her was total downfall on her part. Poor Sara had to suffer because Alec 'kinda' cheated on her. Asha seemed a little too happy that Logan had been mad at her. Asha has more to her then she lets out; something bad.

Never mind the fact that Alec loved what they did last night. He wasn't in heat, Max was. It disturbed her to think that Alec enjoyed himself and wanted more. Sara spent the night last night with Cindy and Max. She had been siting on the couch all night just soaking in her own tears. Max felt totally responsible for Sara's heart ache and decided to get ready and grab some ice cream on the way. Cindy knocked on the bedroom door softy and waited for Max's response to let her know she was allowed to come in. Cindy was wearing track pants and a baggy sweater to block her from the cool wind that lingered in the apartment.

"Morning Boo, you still sleeping?" she asked. "I thought I would come in and talk you into coming out. Its about 12:00 am now" Cindy sat at the end of Max's bed and waited for her to talk.

"Is Sara still there?" she asked. Cindy nodded her head.

"Of course, she wanted to talk about how bad Alec is and I got too carried away. You know Alec and I don't really get along" Cindy laughed.

Max smiled and got out of the warm covers to get her shirt on. Cindy stood up and walked to the door and sighed.

"Tough love" she whispered as she walked out of Max's room. Max followed behind her and was looking forward to a good scoop of ice cream. Sara was sitting on the couch carrying a tub of ice cream that was completely empty. Max's soon to be nice morning had dropped serious amount of levels in her mind. Sara got up and threw the empty tub in the garbage and smiled at the sight of limping Max.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me stay here," she thanked. "I had no where else to go, I've been staying at Alec's these past weeks" she continued.

Max hugged Sara and put on her coat. Cindy noticed while she put the coffee pot on.

"You leaving Boo?" she asked. Max nodded her head and walked out of the door.

--

Erinn smiled as she watched Sydney Williams walk gracefully into Sierra's office. Erinn had a close call yesterday but Tanedra's husband Tyrone took the fall and is now in jail for the night. She heard that he was questioned about his whereabouts that night of the break-in. Erinn typed onto her work computer on the search engine "Sydney Williams". Nothing came up. Meanwhile, in Sierra's office, Sydney walked in and sat down on Sierra's leather chair. Sierra locked the door behind her and smiled.

"Welcome," she said. "I understand that my brother sent you here to help me with my little bug problem?" Sierra comfortably said. Sydney crossed her legs and an evil grin crossed her fair face.

"Yes, tonight I plan to rid of your little bug in the building. Erinn is a dangerous foil to our operation" Sydney pursed her lips and pulled out a dagger with the similar carvings as the red robed cult. Sierra handed her files of Erinn's background and photos.

"These are pictures of Erinn so you know who exactly your killing" she said. Sydney cleared her throat.

"I like to refer it as eliminating the bug" she bitterly added. Sierra smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy, just do it," Sierra continued. "Ames is getting too close to getting his ass kicked. We need to watch out for that Max and her pals. Sending that pregnant woman back into their lives was a great idea on Ames's part" she said. "I never was a believer in my brother Ames, he might just impress me. Give me the 101 on the Demon Hand." Sierra demanded. Her assassin, Sydney Williams handed her a map with a circles location in red ink. Sierra scanned the map that pin-pointed that whereabouts of the mysterious Demon Hand.

"Huh, what do you know? The Demon Hand is right in the middle of Seattle" Sierra Lakefield said with a menacing smile. The two women glared at the map where the red circle surrounded the ruins of Manticore.

**

* * *

****DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve Transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

* * *

Tyrone sat by himself at a rusty, navy blue table at the police headquarters. He was given a small cup of burning hot, black coffee and a plain donut. He waited patiently for the Chief of Sector police to question some more about last nights break-in. A little gas light penetrated beaming, hot light into his dark hazel eyes. Tyrone continually tapped his foot on the hard, cement floor and the twiddling of his thumbs increased every anticipated moment. Tanedra watched her husband from the other side of the two-way mirror, while talking to her boss.

"Chief, you know Tyrone wouldn't be apart of this break-in at Lakefield's office!" Tanedra begged. He didn't pay attention to her begging and smiled.

"Tell me something, Woods. Can you give me a reason to why he disappeared on the face of the earth for a six month period?" he pondered. Tanedra sighed.

"I can't tell you," she regretted. "I can only tell you that it was for the greater good, trust me" pleaded Tanedra. She knew that if Tyrone's secret about being involved with the cult would ever be heard by the Chief, Tyrone would be facing he death sentence. The Chief crossed his arms and opened the door to the questioning room.

"Tyrone Woods, I have the right to ask you anything about last nights crime and if you refuse to answer anything, then I will be forced to hold you here for another forty-eight hours" he promised bitterly. Tyrone hit the table with unbelievable strength and created an imprint of his arms on the steel table.

"Sir, excuse me but I have a right to an attorney before I say anything to you!" demanded Tyrone. The Chief backed away from the angered man and called in one of his workers. He whispered into his ears and the man left.

"Your attorney is being called as we speak," said the Chief. "While we are waiting, we need to work with us here" his tone suddenly softened. Tyrone rubbed his eyes and his bald head. Tanedra couldn't watch her husband going through this rough time and left the station. She got into her car and rode to her work building. She passed Erinn and walked into Sierra's office where Sydney was just leaving. Tanedra watched as she left, which triggered her memory. She remembered seeing Sydney at one of the crimes that the Red Robed cult committed. She ignored Sydney and advanced further into Sierra's office.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "Tyrone is innocent!" Tanedra pleaded once again; more than she had ever in one day. Sierra closed her silver laptop and stood up from her dark, oak work table. Her hair was down onto her shoulders and was perfectly straight. She wore a red blouse and a grey skirt that covered down to her knees; revealing her tanned and shiny, silky smooth legs.

"Tanedra, I've been working for this department for a very long time now. If I have suspicions about someone, I will take serious measures" she insured. Tanedra wasn't taking that for answer.

"Sierra, please. Tyrone is my husband, he was with me last night, not here in your office" while Tanedra begged for her trust, Sierra knew who exactly broke into her office last night. She wanted to target Tyrone for a certain personal reason.

"I will see to it Tanedra. If I were you, I would be questioning your husbands motives" Sierra snorted, gracefully walking out of the office with her brief case.

--

Asha sat in Logan's apartment reading a magazine, flipping through the pages to past time. She listened to constant sound of distant water falling from the shower spout. Logan was having a shower for a long time now, giving Asha the time to look through his house. She quickly got up from the brown couch and searched in the cabinets and drawers for something in particular interest to Asha. Meanwhile, Logan got out of the shower, shirtless and walked around his room. He pondered about his feud with Max and the constant painful memory of Alec taking advantage of her. He couldn't let anger over take him, he loved Max too much to hate her. He tried to hate her for what she did, but his unconditional love was too strong and over-powering. He debated whether to call her to make things right and to start over. Logan wanted to just kiss her now that the virus was done with. Asha wasn't his taste, he may be having a baby with her, but that doesn't top him from having a life with Max. Just before he was going to put his shirt on, Asha came from behind him and smashed a vase over his head. Logan didn't get to see who the intruder was before he hit the ground and blacked-out. Asha really did have true feelings for Logan and it hurt her to hit him like that. She found him as a true friend. She often debated whether what she was doing working for Sierra was the right thing or not.

Asha checked to see if he was out and ran to the phone. She dialed the number to her boss and checked Logan's pulse. He was still alive. She sighed that he was still alive and a woman picked up from the other end.

"He's out and there was no sign of the demon claw or whatever," she whispered. "But I did however find information from the cabinet in his house. I read some of it and it seems to be information about the Demon Hand" Asha admitted. Asha stared at the piece of parchment that held crucial information about the Demon Hand. It said that the hand was forged to be a certain key to open and release something lethal and dangerous. She also read something that said "The X63 project". Just as she was talking to Sierra on the phone, Max was knocking on the front door. She thought about how she was going to approach Logan that afternoon, and finally decided to come down to him, holding the last part to the cure of the virus. All she had to do was to drink the vial solution and his DNA wouldn't act with hers. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Logan, Its me, Max. I wanted to talk to you about last night" Max said. No one was answering. Asha hung up the phone with Sierra and noticed that someone was at the front door to Logan's apartment. She tried to think of what she was going to do. She pulled Logan's heavy body behind his bed and closed the bedroom door. Max waited patiently at the door for Logan to answer, hoping every second that Asha wasn't going to answer. Asha dusted herself off and looked at he door and answered.

"Max, uh, hi, come in" Asha said. Max faked her smile and sat down on Logan's couch. She waited for Asha to get Logan, but she just sat down beside her. It was an awkward silence for a very long time until Max decided to break it.

"Is Logan here or something?" she questioned. Asha shook her head.

"Oh, he left to grab some groceries, do you want me to leave a message?" she asked. Max shook her head as well and stood up

"Could you tell me if he was, you know, okay last night" she asked. Asha had to lie.

"Max, he kinda left in anger last night and didn't come home until early this morning. He broke a couple of things including a vase in his room." Asha lied. Max looked at the stand that once his mothers vase stood.

"His mothers old vase?" Max challenged. "I thought he loved that vase" Asha's heart sunk in her chest. She felt like she was on a roller coaster that was continually on a steep ramp. She had to quickly think of another lie to keep Max away from being curious.

"He was really angry from what you did" she said passing the guilt back to Max to keep her away from the subject. Asha used crafty mental thinking to trigger Max's emotions.

"I'm going to leave now, don't say I stopped by" she said leaving sad. Asha closed the door behind Max and smiled.

--

Night fell upon Washington, and the sun sunk into a deep sleep. The sky was crystal clear and revealed beautiful, flamboyant stars. Erinn walked in the underground parking lot of the building towards her car. This reminded her of the last time someone tried to kill her. She had come to the conclusion that she didn't like underground parking. She walked towards her black car and used the key pad to unlock the door. Just before she entered the car, she heard someone talking to another person. She closed the door and peaked over the car's hood to see who was talking. No one was there.

Erinn stood up fully and walked slowly to the car that the voices were coming from. As she walked to the jeep, a cool breeze caressed her face from the open entrance of the parking lot. Morbid chills ran down her spine as she ducked behind the jeep to spy on the voices. When she peaked over the wide side of the car, she realized that a radio was playing a conversation between two people repeatedly. Erinn picked up the radio and scanned the object. Suddenly, a loud bang from a shot gun broke the radio she was holding and it smashed on the cement floor. Sparks hit her feet in her high-heels and she backed away.

"Crap" she whispered running behind the jeep once again. Sydney came out from behind her car holding a giant shot gun. Sierra had sent Sydney that night to finally kill Erinn out of the picture. Sierra watched from her office on the security camera's of the underground paring lot. She sat back and watched the little show.

Erinn had to get to her car to grab her gun, but how was she going to get there without loosing a limb? Sydney charged the gun for another round and snapped it back in place.

"Come out Erinn, let's play a game" she taunted. Erinn strategized how she was going to get to her car. She waited until Sydney would pass by the Jeep and she kicked her leg to take her down. Sydney collapsed to the hard, cool ground and hit her head. Erinn tried to grab the gun away from her enemy, but Sydney wouldn't let her. She grabbed her arm and forced her bone the other away. Erinn felt horrible pain throb down her arm as Sydney twisted it back. She punched her with her other arm and stretched her body far enough to kick the shot gun away.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed Erinn now pointing the gun towards Sydney. "Who do you work for?" she demanded. Sydney didn't speak a word while blood dripped from her ruby lips. "I figured you weren't just an ordinary girl, you're spunky"

"Spare me your small talk" Sydney snapped back.

--

The Chief of police walked out of the questioning room after talking with Tyrone's attorney and questioning. He was a hard one to crack. Tanedra was sipping coffee at the table waiting for answer and see if Tyrone told the Chief anything about last nights break-in and the Red Robed Cult. Tanedra didn't want to tell Max either because Max was against the Red Robed Cult. Ever since the crash of the truck carrying the blood of Transgenic's, Max had been on the search for answers.

"Anything?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I told you!" she yelled. He rolled his eyes and told her he was able to go.

"He's clean. You guys can go home now" he said. Tanedra smiled and grabbed her purse. Tyrone walked with her out of the building and they both went into the car. She smiled and turned the car on.

"Wait a minute" he said. She stopped the car and faced her husband.

"Do you trust me now? You have too, I am telling you the truth. I don't work for the Cult anymore" he pleaded. She thought for a minute and kissed his dark lips. The two shared an intimate moment igniting their relationship once more.

--

Alec knocked on Cindy's apartment door and waited for Sara to answer. Cindy answered and noticed it was Alec and suddenly shut the door. Alec knocked on the door once again and Sara answered this time. She looked at him for a long time and waited for him to respond.

"Hi" he said. Sara rolled her eyes and ran over to him and kissed him moist lips. She held her lips against his for a long time while he kept his hands on her head. She let go of his lips and he gasped for air.

"I guess you forgive me?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course dummy, I was thinking all morning over some sessions of talking about you and I thought life is too short to be sad. I said, what the heck, he's good looking, nice in bed, why not?" she said. He laughed and kissed her again against the wall. Cindy opened the door to the hallway and noticed them kissing and she rolled her eyes.

"Straight girls" she shook her head and left the hallway. Sara stopped kissing him and sat on the floor of the hallway.

"That was good" she said. Alec gasped for air once again.

"I can agree with that" he added. Alec enjoyed being with Sara, but it was nothing like Max and him together. He found that when they were together, it was magic. Alec loved being with Max and the chemistry was lovely. Sara thought for sure she found the one she wanted to be with for a long time.

--

Max sat on top of the Seattle tower and pondered about her unproductive day. She let the cool wind hit her face and blow her dark hair. She wondered if Logan would ever forgive her for giving into Heat's temptations. She watched Transgenics walk around Freak Nation, living their normal lives in boundaries. It sickened Max that they had to live life scared and worried that humans would kill them. She checked her cell phone for the time and hopped onto the flat ground on the tower to head downstairs back to her work to grab some homework. Meanwhile, Sierra watched as Erinn and Sydney talked in the underground parking lot. She waited patiently for Sydney to take the gun in her butt pocket and shoot Erinn in the head and finally end her life.

While watching the camera, someone knocked on Sierra's door. She walked over to the door and let the person in. It was revealed to be Ames at her door. He was wearing a dark suit and was holding a gun. He looked at Sierra and sat down at her guest seat. She sat down on her own and smiled.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" she teased. Ames smiled.

"Anything on the Demon Hand?" he asked. She turned off her computer and looked at her brother.

"We may not be blood related Ames, but I always considered you as a blood brother" she said. "I mean, I know by the cults consideration, we are related. Sandeman was a working man" she said. While they were talking, Max was listening. She just realized that not only Ames was working with Sierra about the Demon Hand, but Sierra was the mysterious leader of the Red Robed Cult.

To be continued..........

Next time,

Everyone digs deep to learn about the Demon Hand and it's scary past. Max and Logan rekindle their relationship and Asha's secret is no longer hidden. Sierra and Ames work together to find the demon hand to free something onto the earth that was prophesied.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Asha

Sara

Tyrone

Chief of Sector Police


	13. Episode 13: The Demon Hand Part II

**Readers Note: **Again, another note for you 'all! I am happy that I reached this half of the story. I've had this planned for months now and finally I can let out the action. These past 10 episodes were a lot of building the suspense. I can't wait for the next half of this season to come into play and the season finale that will give you so MANY more questions. Thanks :) Thank you to the reviewers once again! I am so happy people are enjoying this! Thanks a lot. (:

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 13

"The Demon Hand Part II"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

It was revealed that Asha was sent to break up Max and Logan! She says she was pregnant with Logan's baby. Max's self-loathing for giving into the temptations of Heat takes a toll on her being. Tanedra pleas to the police that Tyrone wasn't the one responsible for the break-in of Sierra's office. Erinn is attacked by another assassin and Sierra admits she is the Leader of the Red Robed Cult!

* * *

_Does it seem that every day of my life it just increasingly worse? I always wondered why I'm the one who has to suffer! As I watch my Seattle just crumble into pieces, the Transgenic's are on the loose. The humans are continually planning to take down our kind. I was ready to take a stand, but it seemed that ever since that day, my life has just gotten worse. I miss those days when I was in hiding. I would just go to work, socialize with normal people and not worry about many other lives. Now, it feels that the world is on my shoulders._

Sierra's evil grin on her scarred face revealed her pearly white teeth that could brighten up a room. Ames on the other hand was nervous about succeeding in capturing the Demon Hand. This plan was perfectly constructed, and one little mistake could break the whole idea. The X63 project was carefully made in the early years. It was very ancient and was part of something really big! Sierra cleaned her nails with her envelope opener as Ames discussed possibilities on outcomes.

"We go to Manticore, find the Demon Hand and leave. If those Transgenic's get to it first, then we have a problem!" Ames explained. "We need to find a way to lead the Transgenic's away from the whereabouts of the Demon Hand"

Sierra bit her nails as she constantly reminded by Erinn's presents. She could just kill her with her own hands if she knew it was going to take this long to rid of her. Sydney was a really good assassin and it disappointed her that a great warrior was discarded by a low-human being. As Sierra soaked in her bitterness, the word Transgenic crossed her filled mind.

"Transgenic's? What does this have to do with anything? Yay, X63 is meant to destroy man-kind, but who's in our way of retrieving the Demon Hand?" she asked. Ames jumped out of his seat and looked for a picture of a certain Transgenic that has been a thorn in his ass for some time. Max was listening in as she hid from the other side of the door.

"I can't find a picture, but her Manticore name designation X5-452, is one of the twelve X5's who successfully escaped from Manticore in 2009. Years later, she became the leader of a group of Transgenic's living in the dangerous Terminal City" he explained. Sierra could remember reports of a leader taking over Seattle at the time she became the voice of the people.

"Terminal City?" she asked. Ames fixed her suit and got comfortable.

"Terminal City is a part of Seattle that is biohazardous to ordinaries but safe for Transgenic's" Ames replied. Sierra thought for a second.

"The thing we should most worry about is the Anomalies. They're our biggest worry. They have abilities that are beyond ours. Some were even made for desert Warfare. This is fricken crunch time buddy" she said. Max slowly closed her eyes and tried to let all her anger for Ames stay inside. Erinn walked in from the front door carrying a shot-gun. Max quickly turned around and tried to hide. She hid in the dark corner of the office as Erinn placed her gun on the table. Sweat soaked Erinn's hazel hair as she stretched and popped her dislocated shoulder back into place. Little flickers of ruby red lights flashed from Sierra's office door and Erinn became curious.

Max tried to quiet down her heavy breathing as Erinn passed by. Erinn peaked inside of the office and noticed Ames White with Sierra. Ames was telling Sierra about the leader of the Transgenic's; a girl. Sierra was curious to who she was competing against to gain total power of the people and the Demon Hand.

"Well, who is she?" she asked. Ames was just about to tell Sierra X5-452's human name when Erinn stepped in and interrupted. Sierra raised her head away from Ames and noticed Erinn standing at the door of her office. As much as pissed Sierra off that Erinn was still alive, she had to keep on acting.

"Erinn, what on earth are you doing here this late?" she asked. "You should be home resting!" she smiled. Erinn tucked her hair behind her ears and uncovered her beautiful teeth.

"I was just looking to see if you were still here and there you are! I was wondering if you had some paper clips. I ran out just a couple of hours ago and I was to keep some important files together, is that okay?" she went on. Sierra forced her smile out.

"Of course, there's a box in that cabinet" Sierra said. Erinn looked around at how Sierra cleaned up her office since the break-in.

"It's nice to know you got everything back in order from that horrible break-in. I hope nothing important to you was stolen" she lied back. Sierra sat back down at her desk and smirked.

"Well, thank you. Nothing was broken" she said glaring at Ames on the other chair. Erinn pointed to a cabinet and opened it an inch.

"In here?" she asked knowing exactly what was in the cabinet. When Erinn broke into the cabinet last time, black magic items filled the shelves. She thought that she might tease Sierra while she was looking for paper clips that she didn't really need. Sierra stopped her in a split second.

"Erinn, in the other cabinet" Sierra so hesitantly snapped, pointing to the one beside it. Erinn smiled and opened the one beside it.

"Thank you" she said so sweetly as she placed a microscopic-sized camera on the door of the cabinet. Good thing Sierra wasn't watching because Erinn would have broken her cover. Erinn smiled and walked to Ames White.

"Ou, I have to say Mr, uh....?"

"White" he answered.

"Mr. White, you have a nice tie" she said touching the tie and putting some sex appeal in her acting. Ames smiled and watched as she walked out of the office and closed the door. Max listened to the whole conversation while hiding in the background near Erinn's desk. Erinn walked over to her desk and threw the paper clips in the garbage. Max watched quietly to see what Erinn was going to do next. She walked over to her chair and sat down and popped an aspirin.

"You can come out now" she said to Max, hidden away in the darkness. Max hesitated for a long moment, trying to think if she was talking to her. Erinn used foundation to cover-up the newly formed bruises from the little confrontation she had just minutes ago.

"Its okay, they can't hear you" she said signalling Max to reveal herself from the corner. Max slowly stepped out curious about who Erinn really was.

"I thought you would be here, listening. That's what you do most nights, am I wrong? Sierra is an interesting character to listen too" she admitted. "All those secret she has buried beneath that bitch-like interior" she giggled. Max was lost for words.

"Who are you?" that was all she had to say. Max's forehead creased when she asked those trembling words. Erinn put her make-up in her purse and smiled.

"That's not the issue right now, you will know in time. All I have to say is that you better watch out for Sierra. She's been watching you carefully these past months. I saved your transgenic ass just a second ago" she said. Max's eyes widened while she heard Erinn say everything she was trying to cover up.

"Ames was about to say your real name to Sierra. For now, your identity is still hidden to Sierra but you need to think fast" she continued on. "Please, be sly, destroy what she believes in"

Max was still lost for words and only nodded her head. Whoever Erinn was, Max had to trust her. She could be helpful in later days. Sierra and Ames walked out of the office as Max ran out of the front door.

"Talk to you later about the...uh... files" Sierra lied. Erinn smiled really knowing exactly what they were talking about. Amex smiled and was about to leave when he picked up a familiar scent. How could he forget that awful stench of Transgenic's? He glared at Erinn who was continually smiling until he left.

"Buh-bye Mr. White" she pushed. Ames shook his head and walked out into the rain. Erinn realized it was a close call.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

Asha watched over Logan while he was on the hardwood of his apartment, knocked out. She tried to think of ways she was going to be able to cover-up what happened to him. She already had messed up his house to make it look like an intruder barged in during the day. Asha didn't want to hurt Logan anymore, but that was her job. She was going to find a way to not hurt him in the process of achieving the Demon Hand and breaking him and Max apart. She pulled out a needle that contained a similar green substance that was used on Joshua weeks ago. Asha fiercely stuck the long, thick needle into his neck.

"Sorry Logan, you will understand later" Asha said sticking the needle in her pocket. The solution is used to alter one's dream and manipulate them. She wanted him to think about Max and Alec together. She bent down to his ear and kissed it.

"Max doesn't want you anymore Logan, she wants Alec. Together, they feel desire, lust and will share a life together, discarding you" she said.

Logan was in dream while knocked out. He could picture Max and him together on top of a hill over-looking a field of flowers and the awakening sun. A beautiful breeze caressed the both of them as they watched the dawning of a new day. For some reason, the sun was refreshing and calm to his being. Max smiled and looked into his eyes. All vegetation suddenly died and the sun sunk into the dark clouds. Lightning struck in the field of dead flowers and they abruptly appeared in a desert. The once lush green field during its vernal awakening turned dark, dry and lifeless. He turned to face Max by his side, but she was in the arms of Alec. His tight grip held her close to his chest. She felt shielded from evil and the world.

Logan was rendered useless. The girl of his dreams was taken away by the one guy he didn't like.

"Your useless Logan, Max doesn't need you anymore" she whispered into his ear. "You have a baby now with me. Spend your life helping me raise our family" Asha continued. Logan moaned in her arms as she cradled him in her arms. She was wearing a tight jean coat with blue capris**.

Logan turned to his left and Asha appeared holding a baby in her hand. It was his little baby boy, just what he wanted. Logan always wanted a baby boy of his own. With Asha manipulating his dreams, Logan was falling for her games.

"You're meant to be with us" she said. Her voice echoed throughout the dry desert of his dreams. Asha clapped her hand and he woke up in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked disoriented and venerable. Asha started to let fake tears drip down her face.

"I thought you were dead" she cried. "Someone broke into the apartment. I think it was the same person who broke into that Sierra Lakefield chick" she thought. Logan shook his head and felt the extreme headache that followed.

"Are you okay? What about the baby?" he asked concerned. She looked down and smiled.

"I'm totally fine" she said moving out the way when Logan went to go touch her belly. For some reason, she didn't want Logan to touch that area.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. He smiled and sat down on his bed. Asha admired his shirtless image.

"Have you heard from Max by the way?" he curiously asked. Asha shook her head.

"No, she's been a little mad and staying away from people" she lied. She was trying to break apart the tight lovers.

--

Alec and Sara lay in bed and were talking. He played with her hair as she drew on his chest with her index finger. She was tracing the creases of his muscles and down to the abs.

"This is great" she said laughing. He laughed too thinking about the great sex they just had.

"Make-up sex is always the best, isn't it?" she asked smiling. Alec nodded his head and tried to get Max out of his head. Her body, her sex appeal and her humour was filling his mind. Sara noticed a candle at the other end of the bed and focused her eyes. She focused on the candle and it lit up in a brilliant beaming flame of light. Alec watched in awe as his transgenic girlfriend was using her amazing abilities.

"That's incredible" he said kissing her forehead.

"I often thought so myself" she smiled playing with his lovely chest. He looked at the candle and the romantic vibe that echoed off it.

"Want to do it again?" he asked. She jumped onto him like was going to ride him and smiled, letting her hair fall down and touch her shoulders. Alec prepared himself for another fun round of make-up sex.

"This time it will be amazing" she said smiling. He began to kiss her as they both went under the covers.

--

Max walked to the Manticore Archives and scanned her surroundings. She was getting ready for a night full of reading information about the Demon Hand. Anything she was able to find would be at least something. Every side seemed to want this Demon Hand so bad and Max didn't know exactly what it was about.

She searched through the files of old creations of Manticore when it first started. Nothing.

"Where the hell are all the files?" she asked. Cindy walked into the Archives and smiled. Max stood up and her forehead creased.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?" she asked. Cindy smiled and took off her leather jacket.

"I followed you from our house. When you picked up some food on the way, I followed you down to here. Why are you here anyways?" she asked. Max wanted to tell her everything she learned about Sierra and Ames, but she worried that if she did, Cindy could get in serious danger. It was better for her to leave that out of their conversations for a long while; just until Sierra and Ames were gone. Max had an idea to keep Cindy occupied and from asking questions.

"Would you help me do some research?" Max questioned. Cindy nodded her head and sat down on the other grey, rusty chair that was on the opposite side of Max. Max walked over to the Archives doors and locked it tight so no intruders would barge in and try to kill them or even worse, take information about the Demon Hand.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Cindy. Max handed her a dusty box of files about origins of rare items. A cloud of dust particles floated in Cindy's view for a second until she used her hand to wave it away.

"Boo, I do well with dust and research" she admitted smiling at her best friend. Max laughed and showed her pages she found on the Demon Hand.

"The Demon Hand?" she asked. Max nodded.

"I don't know more than you do, but apparently it's really powerful and opens something! I just can't find anything that will connect to it" she complained. Cindy opened her box and pulled out pages of dusty parchment and handed it Max and her.

"For you, I will help and anyways, I wanted to have some girl talk. We haven't talked much lately and I was getting worried. I know there is a lot going on but you can know that you can trust me with anything" she comforted. Max tried to find away to tell her friend about Sierra, but she just couldn't. It was too risky and that would put Cindy's life in danger.

"Thank you, that's just the thing I needed to hear" she said looking at the paper. After a couple of hours of research, Cindy came upon something, something big. Max looked down at her pages and found nothing; it was all information on things she already knew.

"Boo, I found something!" she yelled sliding over to her friend. Max looked at the sheets and a drawing on the Demon Hand.

_The Demon Hand is a device forged many many many decades ago. It is used to open a seal located in the depths of Manticore's underground secret room. The room's location exactly is unknown, but the thing that lies on the other side of the seal is something dangerous and powerful. The X63 project was made to start the end of humanity. Scientists created something evil with the parts of Animal, human, robot, breeding Cult blood, and transgenic abilities. With all these elements fused together, it created X63. They locked it up to protect Manticore until the destruction created by the destined one._

Cindy looked at Max and showed her the picture of the Demon Hand. It was a long metal glove that started at the elbow and all the way down to the finger tips. It had scary pointy nails like a big claw and little needles that looked like it would cling onto the owner.

"The destined one?" she asked. Max shrugged her shoulders.

--

Tanedra Woods and Tyrone sat in her house, talking to each other about life. The six months that they missed together was long and bitter. Tyrone was dying to tell Tanedra about Sierra Lakefield being the leader of the Red Robed Cult, but it could danger her life. Tanedra smiled and sipped her wine as she watched TV and listened to her husband go on and on about his six months.

"It was hard and scary. I was on the run from everyone it seemed. I needed somewhere to go and I went to this abandoned house and stayed there. Running away from that Cult was the hardest thing ever. I believe that they know where I am" he said. Tanedra shook her head.

"I will protect you" she promised. Tyrone titled his head to kiss her on the lips. They shared love that was beautiful and full of light. Tanedra was so happy that they had their relationship brought back to life. Tyrone on the other hand was just happy that he knew his wife was safe.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied. "You know, you can tell me anything"

Tyrone stuttered his next sentence, trying to hide his secret about Sierra and the Cult.

"I have nothing that I am hiding from you" he lied. The two stared at each other and smiled.

--

Sierra and Ames walked towards the ruins of Manticore to try and locate the Demon Hand. While Cindy and Max learned more about the mysterious item in the Archives, Sierra and Ames searched the premise.

"Anything?" she asked. Ames laughed.

"I'm not that special. I can't just find something that is around me. I need to look like you" he said. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"What's the point of your Breeding thingy if it doesn't give you anything power wise?" she asked kicking rocks as she advanced further into the forest. Ames quickly lifted his hand above him and met Sierra's eye level. She then felt strong force of energy squeezing her neck all around. He tightened the grip of his fist and she went flying back. Sierra hit the damp, moist grass and shook her hair.

"Okay, I get it!" she said. Sierra stood up and walked with Ames around the ruins. Max and Cindy grabbed the information they needed and were reading to jet from the Archives. Just as she opened the door, she noticed Ames walking around. Cindy was pushed away from Max and she told her to stay inside and lock the door.

"Only let me in if I call, do you promise?" she asked. Cindy was flabbergasted.

"What's going on Boo?" she challenged.

"Ames alert" Max replied. Cindy stood up and got pissed.

"Let me at him!" she yelled. Max stopped her best friend from leaving the Archives and into her short doom.

"Just stay here, please!" Max said. Cindy agreed and Max walked out of the Archives. Ames walked around the ruins trying to find any clues. He knew that the Archives were a place where all the information was about Manticore but possibly the Demon Hand as well. He found the route which took him to the Archives and he paced his way there. Max jumped in front of him and kicked him in the face. Ames went flying onto the ground.

"Look what you did to my coat" Ames White said complaining. He jumped up and punched her in the face. The punch was so strong that blood was already falling from her mouth and nose.

"You see little girl, your Transgenic blood is nothing to against my power" he taunted. Max vision became blurry and she could see anything. Ames pulled out his gun and pointed it to her head.

"Don't you think coming here was a big mistake now?" he laughed loading the gun. Max was useless, she tried to regain focus, but it was too hard. Just before Ames could shoot, Cindy tapped on his shoulder and he turned around.

"What! You!" he yelled. Cindy opened her little hand purse and pulled out pepper spray.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this" she said spraying the entire can on his face. Ames screamed and fell to his knees. Max watched as Cindy took him down and ran over to Max.

"Max, we got to go! Let's go come on!" she shouted. Max wiped the blood off her face and got up. Cindy kicked Ames in his stomach and he fell back down. The two girls ran away as Sierra came running towards Ames.

"Damn it!" he yelled getting up and rubbing his eyes. Sierra laughed.

"Powers, huh" she taunted walking away.

--

Cindy and Max made it home all in one piece. Max's nose wouldn't stop bleeding and Cindy had to grab some ice and paper towels. Alec and Sara were kissing on the couch, on house patrol, seeing if there were any intruders. Max noticed them when she put her towel on her nose.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. Cindy smiled and handed her ice.

"I ask if they would come and watch the house for a bit while I came with you to the Archives. Look at them love birds. They can't seem to get enough of each other" she said cleaning dishes. Max watched as Alec kissed Sara passionately on her couch. Flash-backs of her and Alec in bed crossed her mind. She tried to shake them out of her head, but she couldn't.

Sara stopped kissing Alec and smiled.

"I love you" she said. Alec stopped kissing and didn't know what to say. They only knew each other for a couple of months and she already loved him. Alec wasn't one to say "I love you" to someone. He wasn't ready and he tried to ignore the subject. Suddenly, Alec started to kiss her again so she wouldn't ask why he didn't respond. Max frowned.

"Too bad we didn't get the information of the Demon Hand" she said. Cindy laughed.

"Yay, that Ames was an ass for hitting you! I liked the part when I kicked him. Yay, I probably bruised my toes but it was worth it. I got to save my Boo from death, that's what's important. I got you a little something" she said handing her a folded bunch of parchment. Max smiled.

"Paper, Yay!" she said unfolding them. Cindy laughed.

"I stuck some information in my purse before I came to help you. I thought you might have wanted it" Cindy said. Max smiled and hugged her friend. Max wondered if she could tell her friend anything; the "sorta" feelings for Alec and Sierra's new motives, also Erinn's mysterious plans. She wanted someone to tell and now that Logan was mad and Asha was around, she felt as though she was losing everyone around her. Max wanted to just sleep forever if she could.

--

Asha tucked Logan into bed because his headache was getting really serious. She checked around his apartment for things that would trigger his anger for Max, but nothing was coming to her view. Her back started to hurt and she walked over to the bathroom sink. She washed her face and let the cool water cool her down.

Asha wasn't too fond in what she was doing, but it paid well. To finally find out that Logan was Eyes only hurt her that he didn't tell her. She turned the tap off and pulled off her shirt revealing the fake pregnant suit she was wearing for the six month stage of the pregnancy. Asha pulled the straps off and all the weight was released. Asha was faking her pregnancy.

To be continued.............

Next Time,

Max and Logan rekindle their relationship when Asha's dream altering is delayed. Alec and Sara reach a new sexual level and Erinn approached Max about the future plan and Project: Extermination. Meanwhile, a couple of Transgenic Punks made to break open money seals hold hostages at a back including Cindy and Alec.

An All New Dark Angel.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Asha

Sara

Tyrone


	14. Episode 14: Seal The Deal

**Readers Note:** I am so happy to reach this part of the season; it really is a fun time to write. I won't lose interest in this for a long time for YOU to all the reviewers! I am so happy that you guys take the time to read! ~ :) This episode brings the issues between the humans and the Transgenic's back into play. I wanted to really show how the world was divided. Thanks and enjoy. I hope everyone learns the pain every Transgenic feels when they are treated badly by the humans. I believe this is a very strong episode for the series! (:

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 14

"Seal the Deal"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Tanedra's husband, Tyrone use to be part of the Red Robed Cult, and is now being hunted for leaving. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman!

* * *

Max opened a can of corn and watched TV from her apartment. It wasn't everyday she could watch some good TV. Their satellite was breaking down since the last lightning storm. Rain pretty much took it out and cut its life span just a little shorter. The TV became blurry and Max hit the side of the box to pick up some picture, but there was nothing.

"Come on! Why does this have to happen during my program?" she asked sitting back down on the couch. "Man" she complained. During her ranting, she could feel the pain of every movement on her face. A big, dark purple bruise, hidden behind make-up, covered the middle of her face. Max didn't bruise easily, and if she did, you know whatever hit her was with strong force.

While Max touched her bruised, dark face, Erinn called her house. Max limped her way towards the phone and picked it up.

"What up?" she asked. Erinn was on the other end of the conversation and she laughed.

"Meet by the alley behind our work building. We need to discuss project: Extermination" she said. Max was confused.

"Project: Extermination? Let me guess, code 101 for human annihilation" Max snorted.

"11:30, be there" she said. Erinn hung up the phone leaving Max speechless. She hung up the phone as well and walked to the kitchen just as Cindy walked into the door with bags of canned food from the weekly shipment of canned goods. Thank you to Logan that he found a way to feed them without spending money. They really needed that food and it made everyone in Freak Nation happy.

"Boo, you should be trying them canned meats, I can tell ya that they are delicious!" she said emptying the bag of food onto the shelves. Joshua came tumbling in seconds after holding the rest of the bags of food. He panted like a dog and sat on the nearest couch.

"Who put crazy in your martini?" asked Max sitting on the arm of the couch playing with a can of food. Joshua tried to catch his breath to speak to Max.

"Original Cindy walks faster than me" he panted. Max averted her eyes over to Cindy and smirked. She shrugged her shoulders and waved her finger.

"Everyone needs a little exercise once in awhile" she said. Max got up and grabbed her coat and glasses she never leaves without. She was getting ready to hit the road to meet Erinn.

"Boo, where do you think you're going?" Cindy inquired. Max turned around and her beautiful dark, hazel hair flipped around her head.

"Gotta blaze, work" she lied. Max had to protect Cindy from all the dangerous people out in the world. When the time comes, she will tell Cindy but for now, she must keep it to herself. Cindy looked at the bag of food and looked up at Joshua who was cleaning his ears.

"You and I Boo, I'm making breakfast!" she demanded. Joshua stood up from the couch and stood straight and tall.

"Yes, sir!" Joshua growled. Cindy looked up at him with a piercing glare.

"Ma'am" he corrected himself. Cindy opened her purse and realized she needed some money from her savings. She quickly ran to grab her coat and watched Joshua cutting tomatoes.

"Good Boo, don't cut yourself. Take control of the knife, good boy" she said walking out of door. Joshua smiled and continued to chop the tomatoes for the omelettes.

"Joshua has control, control is Joshua. Control is mine" he said feeling proud of himself.

--

Cindy walked to the Human World and to the big, open Bank that had her savings. She grabbed her card of identity with the old Jam Pony sector pass. Meanwhile, Alec walked into the same bank with his wallet. She realized that her worst enemy was there and she hid her face until he noticed she was there.

"Cindy, what a pleasure" he said with a charming tone. Cindy didn't buy anything he said.

"Shut up fool" she said handing the Bank teller her card. The woman ran the card through the machine and it made a loud beeping noise.

"Excuse me, but your card is cancelled. We need more identification. Sierra Lakefield closed the all Seattle identification cards and passes. We can offer you a meeting with our professional if you like?" she asked. Cindy rolled her eyes and agreed to take the offer. Alec turned and faced three civilians walking into the bank wearing black suits and masks.

"Cindy, down!" he yelled. The three intruders pulled out machine guns and shot the ceiling. Dust fell from the ceiling descended down and the people in the back screamed. Alec and Cindy fell to the ground and waited to see what was going to happen. The Bank teller that Cindy was talking to wouldn't go down and tried to grab the cell phone from her bottom cabinet.

"Hey you put that down or I will shoot you!" threatened the criminal. She refused and they shot her in the chest. Cindy screamed and crawled over to her body behind the counter. Blood poured out of her chest and Alec helped Cindy apply pressure to her bullet wound. The three robbers revealed their faces when they pulled off their wool masks. Alec looked from behind the counter and realized that they were Transgenic by the bar codes on their necks.

"They're Transgenic's" he whispered to Cindy. She tried to help the woman on the ground before she lost all her blood. The three Transgenic's consists of a leader named Dave and his two friends Krista and Gorg. Alec could tell the difference between them and himself as a Manticore project; they were anomalies. Dave had green, lizard-like features, just like Mole. While further investigating the three criminals, Alec came to the conclusion that Mole was cloned for various reasons.

First, Mole was created as one of the desert warfare Anomalies. He is able to speak the English language, unlike the other desert ops anomalies Max had ever met. This clone was made to specialize in decoding bank seals to retrieve stolen money. Alec remembered hearing about the Transgenic's made to open safes in banks. Ever since Transgenic's have been on the loose, they have had no authority to tell them what's wrong.

The three Transgenic's walked around the bank, watching all the humans every move. Cindy watched as the bank teller woman in her arms died of blood loss. She couldn't help but cry because she was dead. What were they going to do? Blood was all over Cindy's clothes and she was carrying a dead body!

"Alec, she's not breathing" whispered Cindy. Alec and Cindy stared at the dead woman beside them caused by a Transgenic.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

Erinn was shaded by the tall buildings that surrounded her as she waited for Max to show. The alley was a cold and dark place and gave her the chills down her spine. Learning awhile back, that Transgenic's were real frightened Erinn at first. She had learned to grow and watch them over time. A man wearing a black suit and thick sun glasses walked out of the shadows and beside Erinn.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not moving her eyes away from the entrance of the alley. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Boss told me to check on you. He wanted to know if you were planning on telling that X5-452 everything. You know if you do, the boss will take drastic measures to rid of you" he warned. Erinn laughed and fixed the collar of her work outfit.

"You just want me to mess up, don't you?" she challenged. "Ever since I was given the job for the X5-452 case, you can't help but feel jealous. I kind of figured you'd try and mess up my future plans"

Her opponents face turned red and fury took over his being. Agent Fitzpatrick grabbed her neck and forced her against the rocky wall. She could feel the strong grip of his hand wrap around her neck and slowly increase the pressure.

"Stop!" she tried to scream. Erinn felt her vocal cords start to weaken and she cringed.

"I will hurt you" he threatened. Erinn grabbed his arm and twisted it back. He could now feel his defence weaken and his arm twist the opposite way. Her strength was strong and sturdy.

"Try me" she taunted pushing him away. Agent Fitzpatrick backed away and shook his arm.

"I will make sure the boss knows about this!" he threatened Erinn as she slid to the floor, rubbing her red neck. Max came shortly after Erinn's little confrontation. She quickly ran to her aid and helped her up.

"What happened?" Max asked. Erinn dusted herself off and cracked her neck back into place.

"I'm fine; I need to tell you something. My work is a secret and you may not tell this to anyone. Not even your friends Cindy and Logan" she said. Max was shocked.

"How do you know their names?" she challenged back. Erinn crossed her arms and showed pictures of Cindy and Logan doing their normal chores of the day. Some were pictures of Cindy cooking food and talking with Sara and Alec. The others were Logan at his apartment and on the street on the day when the crash of the blood truck.

"We've been watching you for some time now X5-452" she said. Max hasn't heard that name in ages. Ames use to refer to her as X5-452 when he first showed himself. Who were these people? Are they another branch of Manticore?

"Who are you? Do you work for Manticore?" Max asked worried.

"Truth takes time" she said. "Project Extermination is a plan to take down all Familiars, including Sierra and her cult. Ames White has been a target of ours ever since Donald Lydeckers disappearance" she explained. "Manticore was illegal and wrong and we were all assigned to our own Transgenic after the fall of the company. We are supposed to watch over you and protect you from any harm. I was assigned to you shortly after you took over Seattle. I convinced Tanedra to hire you as a secret co-worker for transgenic cases without Sierra knowledge. If there was anyone who can save the Transgenic's from death and torture, it was you" Erinn said.

Max was now totally lost for words.

"Let me get this straight. Your boss sent you and others to watch over us and protect us from the familiars?" she asked lost.

"Yes, not only from the familiars, but the world. Max, your special, you're unlike any other Transgenic we've worked with. The day you brought Manticore down, Elizabeth Renfro was shot, mysteriously revealing with her dying breath that you possess unique and valuable genetic characteristics" she explained to Max.

"Were you there?" she asked.

"No, but an agent was sent to watch over, you undercover as a scientist. We wanted to get your sample of blood to confirm that you were the one we wanted. Max, your father created you for a special purpose"

Max rolled her eyes at the sentence she has heard numerous of times.

"..to save the world from something biblical blah blah. Tell me something I don't know" she snorted. Erinn nodded her head.

"Fine, what if I told you that you were made for more than that? What if Ames White's cult was just the beginning?" she challenged. Max had to think.

--

Tanedra Woods walked down the streets of Washington with the crowds of people surrounding the Bank. People all over the world were with news camera's confirming their beliefs on Transgenic's. They went around asking questions about Transgenic's and the newly formed Freak Nation in the dormant city of 'monsters'. Seattle was popular news in the media for the past five months with the evacuation of human citizens of Seattle.

"Everyone please back away from the scene!" she yelled walking up the long, wide steps of the bank. People crowded around her asking questions. One news reporter stuck his camera near her face, stretching above all the others.

"Mrs. Woods, tell the people at home of what had just happened an hour ago!" he demanded. Tanedra looked at the onslaught of people coming her way. She had to lie to the public and put her job on the line for Max and her people. She knew that giving Max that job would be a total risk taker, but for the greater good of human dignity.

"An hour ago, three criminals dressed in black started to hold several hostages at gun point. From what we've gathered, one person is dead and they are planning to break into the safe full of money" she said ignoring the fact that they were Transgenic's. Tanedra knew the information from a text that Original Cindy had sent to her.

"Can you confirm the rumours of the criminal being Transgenic's?" the nosy reported asked. Tanedra looked behind herself where the District Attorney and Sierra was standing.

"No, there are no Transgenic's in the building at the current moment" she lied walking off the steps. Flashing lights beamed from the crowds of people at Tanedra. Sierra glared at her, not really believing what she had just said.

Meanwhile, Cindy and Alec were behind the counter planning to let Max know by texting her as well. Cindy grabbed the phone and started to type the message.

".....Max, help us! We are stuck in the bank and three Transgenic's are holding everyone hostage..." Cindy typed. Alec was about the press the send button after he read it over, but the phone died, making a loud beep. Cindy covered her mouth and looked over the counter to see if the robbers were coming at them.

Krista had heard the noise and informed her friends that someone had a cell-phone. Gorg, Dave and Krista searched every hostage to find cell phones. Cindy grabbed the portable charger out of her purse and quickly plugged it in to her cell phone. Alec watched as they approached them with guns, inspecting everyone.

"Hurry!" Alec pushed as Cindy held the phone and watched as the bar started to fill.

"I'm trying. We need time just until the bar is a little bit filled, then it will turn back on" she whispered. The Transgenic's walked up to the booth where the dead woman was lying and were about to walk over when Cindy had enough energy to press send. The two sighed and watched as the Transgenic's looked over at them.

"You, what are you doing?" Gorg yelled. Cindy shook her head and stuck it in between her legs as she leaned against the wall. Alec shook his head as well and hid beside Cindy from the guns. Krista could smell fear on everyone and wanted to kill them all. She hated how the humans treated everyone. The only reason they were doing this was because they wanted money to feed their people good food in Seattle. The canned food wasn't satisfying anymore to them, they wanted more.

"If anyone moves, you lose a limb!" Dave shouted walking towards the big door to bring them to the safe. Gorg stood behind and watched the people while Dave and Krista opened the safe.

--

Max opened her cell phone and before she could read the text message, there was an incoming call. It was Logan.

"Hi, Logan, uh, what's wrong?" she asked. Logan was silent for a long second and replied.

"Nothing, I just needed you to know something. Have you seen the news lately?" he asked. Max shook her head.

"No, I'm at work" He turned up the station on the TV for Max to hear. The news reporter said...."Just an hour ago, there have been reports about robbers holding hostages at the bank in town. One is confirmed dead. This is what our District Attorney has to say....." Logan turned off the TV and went back to his conversation with Max. She was already gone.

"Max?" he asked, lonely and sad. He frowned and hung up the phone. Asha walked beside him and thought that maybe he should rest.

"You should have a nap! You got up a long time ago" she said, trying to get him to sleep. Logan smiled and sat on his couch.

"Maybe, I will just lay here for a bit. Could you wake me up if you hear anything on the bank robbery?" he questioned. Asha agreed and waited until his eyes were closed. She walked over to the bathroom and pulled out her black little case containing the green solution.

"Damn it!" she yelled. There was no more solution left in the case. Asha had to go back to the boss to grab some more.

--

Sara ran down the street towards the crowds of people, noticing Max on her way as well. Erinn stood beside Max as they advanced further past the people. Sara caught up and ran ahead of reporters and Tanedra towards Max.

"Max, have you seen Alec?" she asked. Max showed Sara Cindy's text message and Sara was now angry.

"That's it! I'm going in" she said walking further ahead. Max pulled her back and tried to knock sense into her.

"We need to think of what we are going to do!" she said to Sara. Erinn agreed.

"You need to think of strategy" she continued. "You can't just barge in their expecting not to get shot"

Sara frowned.

"When did she get to join the club?" asked Sara eying down Erinn. Erinn looked the other way and rolled her eyes. Max grabbed Sara and they approached the side entrance.

"Let's go in here" she said climbing the ladder to the window above them. Sara followed and they entered into the building. Sara fell to the ground and picked herself up. Max led the way towards the empty hallway and she peaked down. No one was there.

"Okay, let's go" she said. The two girls walked into the bank's main lobby and noticed Alec and Cindy hiding behind the teller's booth. Sara tried to signal Alec to get his attention, but it wasn't working. Max tried to think of a plan of action. She thought maybe by distracting them with Sara's fire ability, Max could take out the people at the safe box. Sara jumped out into the lobby and screamed at the Transgenic.

"Hey, big guy, do you want some of this?" she asked, waving her clean, long blond hair. Gorg pointed his gun at Sara and Alec took him out by jumping on him.

"Go!" screamed Sara. All the hostages ran out of the building, screaming to their loved ones. Sara used her fire ability to create a big flame in the middle of the lobby. The lights started to burst as she absorbed to heat energy. Gorg didn't know what was going on. He kicked Alec away from him and shot at Sara. The bullets melted into liquid that fell to the floor and hardened.

"What are you?" he asked. Sara rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you?" she asked back, looking at the ugly, blue Transgenic. Alec pointed to the window and told him to leave.

"Look, we're letting you go. The people outside can't know that a Transgenic did this. Please leave now!" he said. Gorg ran out of the building, using the window. Cindy, Sara and Alec ran out of the building, leaving Max behind.

Max walked slowly to the safe box room and entered. Krista was pulling out money for Seattle in a bag when she noticed Max standing there.

"You! Get out of here!" she yelled. Max didn't put her hands up while she was at gun point.

"Listen to me, you think by killing humans beings would make a difference?" she asked. "You killed someone out there which creates a whole chain reaction. Everyone who knew that woman will be in pain that you killed her. I know they are not treating us the same, but that doesn't give us the right to kill them. We need to show them that we are nothing different!" Max explained. Dave turned around and grinned.

"Nothing different? What are you talking about? We are totally different. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh, that's right, you look normal" he said. Krista Frowned in the background. "Do you know how hard it is to live in a world that hates you? We look like monsters" he complained. Max froze.

"Another thing, you come here telling us that you want to be like them? Those people are full of hate, crime, evil, lust and they deceive. Every single day you hear things on the news of what people had done. People are capable of murder; does that represent human dignity? Until the world is all happy and everyone loves each other, don't you dare tell me to be like them because you know what sweet heart? We are different." he yelled. Max rolled her eyes.

"I know we are different! It is not our right to kill people, to steal! Yea, maybe they do all those things already, but why live up to their standards? If they do all those bad things every single day, then why don't we show an example? How about we stand up for our own rights?" Max convinced. "We will show them that we don't believe in things that happen every single day. Do you know how hard it is to lead all of you people in this world when you don't want to cooperate? I have given my life to you people and all I get is this!? Tell me how that is fair!? She screamed. "I, WE have all lived our lives on the run. We have worked so hard to make it where we are now. Do not ruin it for others, please!" Max continued.

"I need to get you out of here; my friend is backing us up. We have made a story up that you three were just a couple of punks dressing up as Transgenic's and stealing money. We are leaving masks on the floor that is exactly like your faces, the police will believe you guys were just wearing masks. Come with me, I can't lead you out of here and give you a chance" she said. Krista agreed and followed Max out of the door. The safe box room was a long and narrow room that was very tall. The walls were covered in little steel drawers containing people's savings and information. Dave wasn't buying anything Max was saying and wanted Krista back. He pulled out his gun and Krista noticed. All of a sudden, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the safe box room. Max turned around and noticed Dave on the ground dead with a bullet wound in his head. Krista was crying that she had just shot her boyfriend, but it was for the better good. He was going to kill their leader, Max. Krista hugged Max as tears fell down her face. Max watched as a Transgenic of her own, bled on the floor of the bank.

The police scattered all through the bank and found the masks on the ground. Witnesses of the robbery that day were asked questions and they all said that they couldn't see much, but they were wearing those masks.

"Today, we had a robbery at our bank. One hostage had passed away from a bullet wound. The killers are still at large and the District Attorney and the police headquarters are looking into it. But today, I wanted to talk to you all about human dignity" Tanedra continued to speak on the TV when Alec muted it. Sara and Alec kissed on the couch while Joshua finally finished the cooking. Cindy was proud that he cooked his own meal without help and without macaroni and cheese. Max sat at the dinner table and watched as Joshua handed food to everyone. Sara and Alec stopped kissing and walked over to the table full of food. Joshua sat down and everyone started to eat their dinner.

_Dignity, not much I can say for that. Dave was right, the humans these days are just crazy, but not all. I can't help but think about the world. I wish I could save all of them, but when I look into the future for them, it seems limited._

Max heard a knock on the door and she excused herself from the table and walked to the front entrance. Logan was standing there with his hands shaking.

"I just wanted to say hi" he said. Max looked at his cute face.

"Hi, do you want to join us for dinner? Joshua made us omelettes" she said smiling.

_I lost another Transgenic in my hands. I don't know how exactly I'm supposed to help them all before they get killed. I know one thing though, that I will never give up, ever._

Cindy wondered where Max was and walked over to the front door. She noticed the vial on the floor of the hallway with the red liquid cure to the virus gone. She stuck her head out of the apartment and noticed Max and Logan passionately kissing against the wall. Cindy smiled and walked away.

To be continued................

Next Time,

Max and Logan go on a beautiful date. Sierra and Ames close in on the Demon Hand, while Tanedra is suspected for lying about the robbery at the bank. Meanwhile, Normal returns to the gang to warn them about Sketchy's health.

An All New Dark Angel.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Asha

Sara

Agent Fitzpatrick........ (First Appearance)

District Attorney Gordon (minor character) appeared in other episodes, not credited.


	15. Episode 15: Normal Again

**Readers Note:** I am so happy to reach this part of the season; it really is a fun time to write. I won't lose interest in this for a long time for YOU to all the reviewers! I am so happy that you guys take the time to read! ~ :)Enjoy this one! Not the most exciting, but the Phalanx returns!!!!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 15

"Normal Again"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Tanedra's husband, Tyrone, use to be part of the Red Robed Cult, and is now being hunted for leaving. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman!

* * *

It has been a week since the bank robbery in Washington by the three punk Transgenic's. The Conclave stood in a circle, holding black, wax brilliant light from their candles flickered delicate, warm light on their faces. A woman in a long flowing garment used for official ceremonial occasions, swayed with the whaling wind. The grey, ritual make-up on her face started to crumble off her fair skin. Two men in dark, chocolate brown robes placed an antique chest onto the wooden table in front of her. The chest seemed to have carvings of snakes and ancient writings. Similar to the coded message that appeared on Max's skin awhile ago.

The ritual took place near a cave outside of Seattle. Being spotted by the Washington police would reveal the truth about the Conclave. This organization should be kept secret from the Ordinaries. Familiar's chants of ancient scribes echoed throughout the Conclaves headquarters. Familiars, through the process of selective breeding, have managed to cause pain to simply become a phantom of the mind, also shown to be able to jump to great heights and have good eye sight. Some Familiars are noted as being able to perform special mind tricks, such as telekinesis.

Ames White and Celia waited patiently for the ceremony to come to a close. The Harvest Moon was up with a golden orange hue. This was the perfect night for a ritual to take place. He glanced at the constellations in the night sky. The Alignment was coming at a quick speed. Celia was beside him, watching the ceremonial decapitation of the sacrificial snake.

"I think I'm close to finding where my son is" he said. "I feel it, I will get him back. I know Ray will become an amazing part of the Conclave"

Celia didn't look impressed and pursed her dark, cold lips. Her eyes were an inky black with a hint of red. It was unlike Ames has ever seen.

"X5-452 has our prophesied warrior. I think I'm going to send the Phalanx. They are elite wars of worship; they are something like a combination of GMOs very well trained with TACS, and are very fast. They rarely fail and bring their captured (unless killed) targets before committee for them to be judged. Max fought and stopped the Phalanx last year before they could rid of her. Celia thought by sending them once again, they will succeed this time around.

"Those are our best warriors! With all that training and Breeding blood in their system, I think that transgenic filth, Max, would never feel pain worse than this" she hissed. "I want to feel the cracking of her neck in my hands"

Ames couldn't help but look at her demonic eyes. She seemed to be going through a change over-time. There were things that the Conclave wasn't telling him about the Alignment. Something powerful is supposed to happen the night the stars align, but what comes? Celia clapped her hands after the ceremony was over and she faced Ames.

"If you don't get your son back soon, the Conclave will punish you!" she threatened. Before Celia could brush past him, he grabbed her liver-spotted, wrinkly hands. It felt if he gripped her hand any stronger, he would break her weak bones.

"What's supposed to happen during the Alignment" he said, glaring into her deep, black eyes. Celia smiled and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"In time" grinned Celia. "Our alliance with Sierra's Cult is strong. If we need their help, I'm sure they will come running. Speaking of the devil, here she is!" Celia stared beyond Ames, and greeted Sierra.

"Welcome back" she said, hugging Sierra. Ames looked at Sierra and smiled.

"News on the job in Washington, Jam Pony?" he asked. Sierra kicked a rock on the ground and averted her eyes to Celia.

"The assassination is happening right now. I think this X5-452 chicks will take this one personally" she said with a menacing smile.

--

Loose-but-loyal Sketchy use to be another one of Max's messenger service pals. He's interested in bicycle stunts, girls, drinking to excess and his girlfriend Natalie, arguably in that order. Before landing his gig at Jam Pony, Sketchy enjoyed brief stints as a pet photographer and a mobile sidewalk sign. He also spent one summer hiring himself out as a paid experimental subject for the Seattle Psychiatric Institute, and his friends sometimes wonder of this explains his behaviour.

During the confrontation between the Conclave and the Transgenic's, last year, in Jam Pony, he found out that two of his best friends were Transgenic's. After some self-contemplating, he realized that Transgenic's were normal people. Ames White was defeated for the time being. Sketchy then escaped with Max and others to the (dormant of humans) Terminal City. He stood with them when they planned to make a stand against the humans and the Conclave.

Soon after, Sketchy realized that he wasn't a part of their tight group. Cindy stayed behind with her best friend and Sketchy left during the evacuation of Seattle. Sketchy's whereabouts were unknown to Max until now....

Sketchy finished his last run at Jam Pony and closed up the station. Normal was standing behind the desk, filing reports and complaints to the company. Jam Pony opened up a new location after the evacuation of Seattle. Normal was planning to expand the business in future years.

"I'm done, I think I'm going to head home" Sketchy said leaving the building. Normal grabbed his keys and was getting ready to lock up.

"It's about time you little rats are out of my sight" he whispered to himself. Sketchy walked to his bike that was parked along the front side of the building. Once he sat down on the hard seat, he realized that the tires were slashed. Sketchy got off his bike and bent down to investigate. The tires had been slashed with a something in the form of a knife.

"What in the world?" he asked confused. The alley way besides the building was open and Sketchy decided to take that short-cut home. The dark, looming alley was long and narrow. Sketchy used the orange, moistened rocks as support. While he made his way down the obstacle course alley, he noticed a man standing at the end of the path. Sketchy turned around in fear and noticed another approaching from his back-end. Sketchy was being ambushed by (now) several Red Robed Cult members. Poor Sketchy didn't know what was going on and had no place to run.

The men pulled out the daggers used to slash the tires and charged at hopeless Sketchy. All he could see was the crescent moon reflect off their weapons as they slashed him continually.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

The next early afternoon, Max walked into a beautiful restaurant. The people sitting down and enjoying their food seemed to be wealthy. Max hasn't been treated like a princess as long as she could remember. The virus pretty much took over her love life with Logan. She had her hair up and she was wearing a sparkly blue dress she had _borrowed_ from a store. She wanted to look pretty, just for at least one day.

A man in a black suit guided Max to the table outside, where it faced her work. It wasn't the best thing to stare at when you were out on a date, but it will do. She enjoyed being outside with the normal people. It took off a lot of stress on her shoulders. Logan was sitting at the table, smiling and waiting for her to sit down. He thought she looked stellar. He beautiful hair was long and silky, just how he liked it.

"Hi Max, please sit down" Logan said, pulling out the chair for her. Max admired his taste in clothing; from his wonderful tuxedo to all the way down to his shiny, black dress shoes. Max sat down and got comfortable. The dark clouds foreshadowed the battle that was soon to come between Max and the Conclave. She didn't think she was prepared; the Transgenic's weren't prepared.

Logan welcomed Max and the waiter brought a basket of freshly baked, warm biscuits. Logan handed her the cheese covered biscuit and she placed it on a napkin. Ignoring the food, she quickly spoke at her first opportunity.

"Isn't this a little expensive?" she asked, making an effort to pick at the biscuit. Logan placed the napkin on her lap and smiled.

"Of course not! We've spent most of this past year and half plagued by this virus that Manticore placed in you. I think it's time to celebrate the victory... as a couple" he said lifting the newly filled wine glass of sparkly champagne. Max hesitated and grabbed the cool glass that was covered in condensation.

"To us" he said, rising the glass. Max looked deep into his eyes and raised her glass. The two glasses clinked. Suddenly, a little beam of radiant sun light shone upon them. Max felt warm in his presents.

--

Cindy looked at a book of recipes she had been putting together all her life. She loved to cook and it seemed to her that she had a talent. Cindy didn't know exactly what to do with her life. Saving the world from evil sinister illegal DNA projects and a Breeding Cult was good, but Cindy needed to do something with her life. Joshua stood beside her holding a knife and pointing it at her.

"Joshua ready to cook!" he said joyfully. Cindy backed away and laughed.

"Boo, first you put the knife down, okay?" she questioned, placing the knife on the wooden cutting board. She pulled out a piece of chicken that Logan had scored for them a week ago and placed it in Joshua's hand.

"How about you show me how you would cook this foo!" she said cheerfully. Joshua carefully grabbed the knife and pointed it away from Cindy to make her happy. He began to slowly slice the raw chicken into thin strips. Cindy smiled and noticed he was cutting them a little off.

"Here, let me show you" she said placing her hand onto his. She could feel the difference of his hand compared to her own and led his hand slowly down. Together they chopped the chicken into perfectly sized pieces.

"Good! Do you get now?" she asked. Joshua smiled and continued to chop. Cindy was proud of her doggy boy. She played the mother role to Joshua and the Transgenic's. She was loving and cared about everyone; making an exception for Alec! No one had the patience for Joshua because he learned slower than others. With a little practice and teaching, Joshua was becoming very useful.

Cindy went passed Sara's bedroom and noticed the door was open a little crack. Alec and Sara were in bed, kissing and have sex. Cindy rolled her eyes and covered her face.

"Straight girls" she said disappointed, walking away. Alec caressed his lover on her soft, tanned skin. Her skin was cool and refreshing against his hot skin. Alec's muscles flexed while they together rode lovers tide. The overcast light peeked into their room through silk curtains. They were peacefully together, in each other's arms. Sara felt so safe that he was there. Alec thought the same thing. As they moved in unison, Sara felt full in her lovers' arms. So close were they, that they shared one heart and together they shared each breath.

Willows swayed in the soughing, spring breeze. A cool, gentle wind picked up, circling around them endlessly. The cool sheets wrapped around their slick, sweat covered skin. Alec held her in tight embrace, as she closed her eyes. Sara could picture them beneath pale rays of the Pagan moon, on a bed of laurel and flora. He stroked her long hair and wrapped himself around her. On a mystic isle, they shared each other's love, never letting go. Sara opened her eyes and she was in her bedroom again, Alec and Sara had reached a new sexual level.

--

Tanedra worked as hard as she could, while smiling at her husband. He couldn't let his eyes leave her sight. Her beautiful, dark skin reflected any radiant light. She also had very beautiful cheek bones that any model would kill for. He often had tried to force her to become a model, she was the perfect choice.

Tanedra typed on the computer, trying to finish up a letter for the District Attorney. The D.A was asking her to write a formal letter to him that reflected on three of the major cases she had been a part of. Solving them was a bitch, but she was awarded for it. The past five months since she met Max had been a roller coaster, but it was worth it. She saved many lives with Max and wanted to continue to do so.

"Are you almost done?" he impatiently asked. Tanedra averted her eyes over to his own and smirked.

"A couple of more minutes, I promise" she said, typing away. Soon after, Erinn walked into the office with a couple of police officers and the D.A Gordon (District Attorney). Tanedra paused and looked at Erinn. Erinn shrugged her shoulders and left the room. D.A Gordon walked up to her desk and frowned.

"I need you to come with me" he said. "You are being put under custody for questioning." Tyrone stood up and started to yell.

"What for!" he demanded. "My wife hasn't done anything!"

D.A Gordon didn't take his word for it and brought Tanedra with him to the police station. Tanedra watched as her husband fated away in the distance. His worried look made her feel sad and alone. Erinn was confused and watched as Tanedra was pulled away and put into a police car.

Tyrone ran up to Erinn's desk, while she fixed her broken nail.

"What's going on!?" he asked. Erinn shrugged her shoulders once again and waited until Tyrone brought his hissy-fit outside of the building. She watched to see if he was looking and she pulled out a cell phone. Erinn started to dial numbers quickly onto to the device. She waited patiently for someone to answer on the other line. No one was answering.

Erinn quickly decided to turn on the camera in Sierra's room. When the video popped on the computer screen, she noticed Sierra opening her black magic cabinet. Erinn was intrigued. Sierra pulled out a dagger with similar carvings and designs like the Familiar's. Sierra sat down at her desk and started to play with these weird wooden dice.

Erinn watched closely as Sierra rolled around the dice in her hand. She didn't know what she was doing. Sierra suddenly threw the dice onto the table and somehow, it revealed a message to her. Erinn noticed little symbols painted in black on the wooden dice. Sierra seemed happy with the message that the dice had given her.

Erinn looked closer at the computer screen to see the dice until Sierra looked at the camera herself. Erinn backed away from the screen and thought Sierra was looking at her.

"No, she can't! Really?" she asked herself, nervous. Sierra walked up to the cabinet where Erinn placed the camera and she ripped it off the wood. Erinn was now scared. She realized that Sierra found out there was a camera in her office. Her eyes widened as Sierra glared at the little camera. Abruptly, Sierra broke the camera with her two fingers. Erinn turned off her computer when she heard Sierra walking towards her.

"Erinn, I need to ask you something" she said walking to her desk. Erinn slowly opened the cabinet below her, containing a hand gun inside. She was ready to pull it out and shoot Sierra if needed. Sierra walked closer to Erinn and she grabbed hold of the gun.

"Of course, shoot" she said, gripping the gun in the cabinet. Sierra faked her smile.

"Well, do you know if anyone came into my office not too long ago without me there?" she asked. Erinn shook her head.

"No, I haven't actually, I just got back from my lunch break" she lied. Sierra smiled and walked away.

"Thank you!"

Erinn sighed and let go of the gun in her cabinet.

"Close one" she whispered.

--

Logan and Max had finally reached the end of their meal and enjoyed their time. Logan was a little too buzzed by the wine and Max couldn't stop laughing. He hasn't seen her laugh in a long time and wanted to see more. The two had a great lunch which was turning into dinner because of how long they were there for.

"...so then Cindy punched Alec and beat him with a carrot!" laughed Max. Logan smiled and watched as she brightened up. While the two were talking, someone walked beside their table.

"Long time, no see, Max" Normal said to them. Logan looked up and frowned that their lunch was over. Max faced up and she was speechless.

"Normal?" she asked, putting down her wine glass. "What are you doing here?" Max was shocked.

"It's Sketchy, they found him unconscious on the ground, pretty badly beaten" he admitted. Max started to tear. "They said he was attacked with knives" he said. Logan glared at Max and the two, both said...

"The Cult!"

--

Max, Cindy, and Logan stood around Sketchy as he lay in coma. Hospitals always gave Max the chills. She hated Hospitals, they reminded her of Manticore. They were hell to her! Cindy sat on the visitors chair beside his bed and held his hand.

"I haven't seen this dude in so long" she said, touching his hand. "What happened to him?" Cindy asked. Max couldn't tell anyone that Sierra was involved. That could danger all their lives.

"We believe it was the Red Robed Cult, Cindy. Whoever did this too Sketchy, wanted us to feel pain and weaken!" she said. "By hurting one of your loved ones, this is what happens, everyone is down" admitted Max. Logan sat down on the blue, stiff couch and cleaned all the dust off his legs.

"Did you call Alec?" he asked. Cindy frowned and caressed Sketchy's cool hand.

"Yea, he's with that white bitch, Sara! All they have been doing is rocking it up in that bedroom!" she said. Logan smiled.

Meanwhile, three strong built warriors walked into the hospital and pushed the doctors away. These were three familiar faces to Max and her friends, The Phalanx. She fought them a couple of months ago and defeated them for the time being, but the Phalanx was back. Celia had told them to return and stop Max and friends once and for all.

The leader chick of the Phalanx stomped her way down the tiled, shiny floor of the hospital. A nurse was about to welcome them until they passed her and continued walking.

"Wait, you're not allowed going there!" she yelled. "Security!" she yelled, pointing to the Phalanx, heading towards Sketchy's room. To stop her from yelling, one turned around and threw a sharp blade at her face. Suddenly, the yelling stopped. Nurses and doctors screamed and ran out of the building away from the Phalanx. Max heard the faint screaming from the enclosed hallway and went to investigate.

People ran away from the Phalanx, pushing others to the floor to get away. Cindy walked over to Max to see what was happening and noticed the two butch women and the man behind.

"Oh God, not them again!" she yelled. Max smiled and walked in front of the Phalanx.

"You didn't get enough ass kicking before?" she asked, smiling. "I'm always up for another round"

The Phalanx wasn't impressed. "This is what the Conclave is scared about? Geeze, you must have something special about you" the Leader said. Max smirked. The two engaged in combat. The other two Phalanx members barged into Sketchy's room. Logan stood up and tried to fight off the other man member. The second woman headed towards Cindy. Her charge was strong and sturdy. Cindy jumped out of the way and kicked the Phalanx woman on the back.

"Ou, I'm going to kick your ass, bitch. Damn, little white girl. I'm going take you!" she taunted. The second woman grabbed hold of Cindy's neck and lifted her up off the ground. Cindy couldn't breathe as her cords started to crack.

"No! I'm going to kill you" she said, spitting on Cindy's face. Sara suddenly charged in and shot a fire ball at the Phalanx woman holding Cindy. Max continually punched the leader in the face. It was hard to draw blood out of the chick, she was strong. All this time, Sketchy lay in a coma, hardly breathing. The doctors had no idea if Sketchy was going to survive, or if he would ever get out of his comatose state.

During the battle, Alec helped Sara finish off the other woman in the Phalanx. Sara was bleeding all over her face and Alec caught her as she fell. The fire ball she created took a serious beating on her. For some reason, it was hurting her to use her ability. Logan was smashed against the wall, breaking through the dry wall.

The Phalanx leader grabbed Max's head and smashed it in the dry wall. Max stood up and shook her head. Meanwhile, police were gathering outside of the building, waiting to take action. The Leader smiled as she beat Max to a bloody pulp. Watching her suffer was a gift to the Phalanx's eyes. Max felt useless against her. She didn't know what to do! One of the Phalanx members was already killed. The man and the leader were still left.

The Leader was too strong for Max. The police had finally decided to break in and stop the fight. The piercing sound of bullets plagued the hospital hallway. It was totally chaos. The Phalanx started to fight off the police, to get them away from them. Max helped fight the police away from the battle between herself and the Phalanx. While she was fighting, she grabbed one of their guns and started to fight the Phalanx leader once again. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two fought in unison. Max's gun was kicked out of her hand.

"Come on X5-452, fight like a man!" she said. While they were fighting, the Phalanx leader tripped Max and pinned her down.

"Time to say good-bye you piece of crap!" she said, pushing her wavy, ruby hair away from her sweat-covered skin. Just before she could kill bleeding Max, a bullet went right through her forehead. Max watched as warm, red blood trickled down her face and her body slumped to the ground. Max turned around and noticed that Cindy was holding the gun in her hand.

"No one hurts my Boo!" she yelled, dropping the gun onto the cool ground. Logan, Cindy, Alec, Sara and Max made a run for it. They left the hospital so they weren't caught, forgetting about the male Phalanx member. He finished off the rest of the police and snapped their necks. No one was left behind to say what happened. As much as it would satisfy him that Max would get put in jail that was not his orders. So, he had to clean up the mess of dead bodies.

--

Tanedra sat in the questioning room, waiting to hear her questions. The District Attorney walked into the room and smiled.

"Woods, I need to ask you some questions" he said. "Last week, the bank had that break in. Well, I had someone tell me that the criminals were actually Transgenic's because the woman noticed the bar code. We analyzed the masks that were said to be worn during the robbery and there were no bar codes. I need you to tell me something, did you lie? Are you protecting something? Someone?"

Tanedra started to shake, not knowing what to say.

--

Sierra and Ames sat in her office and started to talk.

"The Phalanx attacked the hospital today! X5-452 took them down" he said bitterly. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't send these butch women to kill them. You need better warriors!" snorted Sierra. Ames was now infuriated.

"Those were the Conclaves best!" he yelled. Erinn was listening with a faint smile planted on her face. She walked over to her desk and dialled the number she did earlier.

"Phase one of Project: Extermination is complete" she said hanging up the phone.

--

Normal stayed for tea at Max's house, while everyone watched the TV to see if there were any reports about the confrontation at the hospital. While they watched, Joshua noticed the news.

"I see it! They have a special!" he said. Everyone watched the TV.

"Today, the weirdest thing happened in Washington, an attack that is believed to be connected to the terrorists that designated the Pulse many years ago, happened right here at the hospital!" she said. "The people involved is said to be dead by bullets wounds given by the police. No bodies connected to the descriptions of witnesses were found. Police are still looking into the mysterious crimes that may connect all to one person! Further reports will be given after this commercial break`` she said. Normal turned off the TV and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm off, back to work" he said. Max and Cindy ran over and hugged Normal.

"Thanks for, you know, telling us" they said. Normal smiled and then shook.

"That still felt weird, hugging you!" he said. The two girls smiled.

"I know" Everyone laughed and watched as Normal left their apartment. A couple of minutes later, Cindy approached Max.

"Boo, I finally found out what I want to do with myself!" she said. "I want to open my own restaurant!" Cindy smiled and jumped with Max in excitement! Sara sat with a mug of coffee on the couch, wondering why every time she used her ability, she felt as though she was going to die. Logan on the other hand, felt as though he was going to die right now! The pain was strong and it was breaking down. He was going to live, but going through a wall was not what you call, fun.

_I was happy for Cindy. I wanted her to be happy! She finally found what she wanted to do with her life and that made her feel good about herself. Sketchy's health is unknown, but time will tell. I sit here and wonder, I think the battle that has been hovering over my head for some time is approaching very soon._

Max looked up and noticed the alignment of stars was only two short.

To be continued..........

Next time,

Something is unleashed into the woods of Seattle! As the full moon rises, Max and friends invesitigate how the beast connects to the Conclave, and someone`s death fills one character with rage and vengeance!

A Special Event of Dark Angel, coming soon!

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames

**SPG**

Normal (return)

Sketchy (Special Appearance)

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Tyrone

Celia

District Attorney Gordon

adabra"


	16. Episode 16: Full Moon Rising

**Readers Note:** Okay, last episode was kinda boring to me! Writing it was alright, but it took me forever. Brace yourselves, because I need to break out of this slow part of the season. This episode will be hopefully better, I need to get these episodes done with so I could get into the really good ones coming next!!! Thank you to the reviewers!!!!!! And, Someone **dies** this episode!!!!!!!!!!!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 16

"Full Moon Rising"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Tanedra's husband, Tyrone, use to be part of the Red Robed Cult, and is now being hunted for leaving. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman!

* * *

The full moon was high and beautifully lit with light. Moon beams peeked through the thick, dense forest, lighting up a narrow dirt path aglow. Darla Cooper ran through the forest in bare feet, trying to get away from the unleashed beast behind her. She could hear the growling of the demonic creature and the gnashing of teeth come closer every second.

Darla continued to run through the dark forest away from her doom. The creature was hungry and wanted something to eat. She wasn't going to let this _thing_ kill her. She wanted to get away safely! Darla fought as much as she could. By using all the energy she had, she made a couple seconds up. The creature was now further behind her.

She kept looking behind her to see how close it was. All she could see was the glowing, piercing eyes of the creature of the night. The golden stare could paralyze someone if they really focused, it was deadly. Darla headed down a steep hill that connected with the exit. Roots, sharp rocks, and holes created an obstacle course to her escape. The creature was catching up, using all four of its super-strength legs to increase agility. One after another, it's legs moved back and forth; almost like a machine. _It_ was hungry and wanted something to eat now!

"Help me!" she screamed, coming close to an open field. Darla could hear the loud, terrifying bay in the dead of night. Hunger over took it's being and now it was getting pissed. She reached the open field and headed towards the road near-by. Maybe the cars would scare away the creature and Darla could escape. Her bare feet now covered in blood from deeps cuts. Every step on the wet, green grass felt like heaven. The cool water drops of rain laying on emerald grass soothed her wounds.

As she approached the road, she realized that one was coming her way. Darla ran in front of the big, speeding car. A deer in front of head lights. She waved her arms repeatedly, trying to get the drivers attention. The creature was not scared of cars and continued the head towards it's prey. Logan opened the car door and signaled Darla to hop inside. The beast jumped into the side of the car and attacked Darla. Logan hit his foot on the gas pedal and drove as fast as he could, to get the creature to fall out. Darla kicked and screamed; running all this way and not surviving was not an option.

She put all her force behind one foot and launched the kick onto the creatures face. _It_ fell onto the road and rolled with speed, coming to a slow stop on the side of the road. Seconds later, another car stopped beside the beast on the road and opened their car door. Ames White knelled down to examine the injured body of the wild animal.

"Its okay, you will be back on your feet in no time" he said, petting the furious beast on the head.

Darla and Logan drove off into Seattle. The sector police had set up new boundaries and covered all entrances into Freak Nation. Ever since Sierra got attacked by a Transgenic and it scarred her face, she upped the amount of sector police to block anyone from leaving or entering. The Transgenic's used another way to enter into Human World territory, the underground sewer tunnels. It wasn't exactly the best place to be because of all the crazy Transgenic's that have been dying for some food. Darla followed Logan in the sewer. The stench was unbelievable and carcasses lay rotted in the dark, green water. She had to cover her mouth to block anything from reaching to the surface.

Darla could see all the Transgenic's hidden away in the darkness, looking at them as they passed through. She held on tight to her rescuer and dug her face into his shoulder. Logan's scent was sweet and intoxicating. They had exited the sewer tunnel and stood facing Freak Nation. A massive sign with dark, black letters painted across from one end to another, read. "Freak Nation" She noticed the flag that they had created for themselves.

Transgenic's watched as Logan brought another human with him. Some were picking garbage and eating others remains. Another group were playing some kinda card game with pieces of paper. Others were just living their normal lives. It was sad that they lived like this. Their clothes were always dirty because there was never any soap. Darla may have thought they looked different, but they were nothing different in her mind. She was on their side.

Tall, strong buildings reached all the way up to the midnight sky. Faint candle light glowed in windows of Transgenic's apartments. Gas lights beamed strong, bright light down on pathways for them to see when they walked. Two signs were nailed to a wooden stick saying, "Sector 2 to your left" and "Terminal city to your right." Logan brought Darla down Sector 2 and she approached a tall building.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Logan unlocked the door to the side entrance.

"We're going to see a really good friend of mine. She can help you with your problem" he said, opening the door for her. "Ladies first"

Darla walked into the building and realized how it was so broken apart. The lights were faint and the dry wall was cracking beneath the green pain. She followed Logan up the stairs and headed towards apartment four on the top level. All that walking up the stairs really tired her out. She just ran through a forest in the middle of the night, from a creature that wanted her tastiness. She thought that she deserved a break. Logan opened Max's door and brought Darla inside.

Alec, Sara, and Joshua were playing a board game of monopoly. Some of the pieces were missing, but they enjoyed to improvise. Instead of using the plastic houses, they played with scraps of metals and popcorn. Joshua enjoyed playing with popcorn, when the game was finished, he would eat the houses he owned. So far, Sara had been winning with the most money and houses, Alec was loosing in the deep end, suffering through a depression in the game as well, and Joshua was just having fun!

"Your turn Joshua!" Sara said, handing him the dice. Joshua cupped the dice and shook them in his hand.

"These ones are going to be lucky" he said with a big, child-like smile. Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sara. She smiled and kissed his warm, moist lips. Meanwhile, Max was looking out the window, watching as the full moon spread beautiful light across Washington. Flash-backs of Manticore came rushing through her head. When she was a kid there, she could remember after all the training, they were allowed a five minute breathing time. All the soldiers would sit outside and talk about their days. Max would watch the moon and be completely mesmerized. The light was brilliant and warm.

Max broke out of her memory when Logan tapped her on the shoulder. She smiled and hugged him.

"Where were you?" she asked. "I was thinking you were with Asha" she said, walking over to the kitchen. Logan stopped her and pointed to Darla. She was covered in dirt and her clothes had been ripped up from the confrontation she had. Cindy ran over to Darla and gave her some moist, cool towels for her face and feet.

"What happened?" she asked. Darla played with the towel in her hand.

"I was attacked by something in a forest. I remember walking with my boyfriend and then _it_ came. It has big and fluffy!" she shouted. Sara giggled and covered her mouth.

"Sorry" she whispered, Alec held her tight. Darla continued speaking.

"It was unlike anything I have ever seen. It took away my boyfriend and I started to run for it. I headed into the woods and I brushed past everything to this main road entering into Seattle. I noticed your friend coming close so I stepped in the middle of the road, thinking that the creature would be scared of the loud, bigger car. Logan here, stopped, opened the door and let me in. The beast came into the car with me and started to attack. I kicked it in the face and it rolled out of the car. Logan drove away and we left it behind." explained Darla.

Max crossed her arms.

"What gives? What would this thing being doing out there. Do you think this is the handy work of Ames?" she asked everyone. "I gotta say, how the hell did he create something like this?" Suddenly, Cindy noticed something that the gang would find really important.

"I don't know Boo, but I think you got a little more than scraped" she said, lifting up her paint leg to reveal a massive claw slash across Darla's leg. Everyone stared at the bleeding, deep cut.

"A Werewolf?" asked Sara.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_Erinn McNeil sat at her desk, typing away on the computer. She had been laying low for a long while, so no one would expect she was under cover. She wanted to do a great job with the X5-452 case. If she were to mess up, her partner, Agent Fitzpatrick, would take over her job. Erinn knew that Max was an important part of the near future. She wanted to protect her and take her all the way to complete her destiny. The headquarters of her secret job was searching for Sandeman. He had been missing for some time now. She wanted to figure out where he was and ask various questions about Max.

In the mean time, she was going to lay low. Sierra Lakefield came barging out of her office talking on the cellphone, Erinn listened closely.

"What do you mean? You don't know where Jonathan Maclay is?" she asked infuriated. Erinn remembered who Jonathan was. He was the assassin that Sierra worked with to kill her. Erinn remembered shooting him with her own gun. Hopefully, Sierra wouldn't find out that Jonathan was dead. Sierra quickly turned off her cellphone and smiled at Erinn.

"Sorry Erinn, I have to leave for a bit, could you take any messages for me?" she asked. Erinn faked her smile like she had to every single day. Sierra was evil and didn't deserve anything from Erinn, but she had to play along.

"Sure, go ahead, I will be right here" she said cheerfully. Sierra opened her wallet and looked for some change,

"Thank you! I'm going to stop by at the Starbucks, want anything?" she asked, pulling out a twenty. Erinn thought for a second and decided.

"Sure, I will have a chocolate cookie" she said. "Thanks" Sierra left the building and Erinn smiled. Anything to keep Sierra out of her office would be great. Erinn checked to see if anyone was coming and ran over to the computer in Sierra's office. She typed in numerous different passwords that brought her into the main-stream on the Red Robed Cult's plans.

On the desktop, there was a file that had "locked items". Erinn opened the file and noticed that there was a password. She had to think quickly, Sierra wasn't going to be gone long. Erinn typed in "X63" and the file opened.

"Oh my God, that was a guess" she said smiling, opening certain files. Before she copied them onto her own disk, Erinn had a chance to read some. She came across information about the Demon Hand and the X63 project. But something else struck Erinn's attention. There was a file that held the information needed to find the Demon Hand. Erinn opened it up and curiosity filled her.

--

Asha finally got her package for the next couple of days of dream altering solution. She studied the affects that the green solution had on people when the dosage was too high. The solution could cause heat attacks and various brain diseases. Asha wasn't ready to give Logan anything like that. She didn't want to hurt Logan at all. For some strange reason, even though she hated Logan for lying to her about Eyes Only, she still kinda loved him in a way.

She hid the package of green junk under her bed and waited for Logan to return home from Max's. It sickened Asha to think that Logan was hooking up with Max again. All this time trying to split them apart and now they are closer than ever? She didn't take no for an answer. That night was the night she was going to alter his dreams again. If she had to double the dosage and take a risk, Asha was willing to do it.

Logan got home and placed his bags on the table. Asha was reading a magazine and smiled at his entrance.

"Hey! How was your night? You didn't come home last night" she said, putting the magazine down. Logan sat beside her and turned off the hot lamp that was beaming warm rays on his head.

"Long story short, something attacked this girl and I found her on the road" he said. Asha was shocked. She knew it had to be apart of Sierra Lakefield's end game.

"Dead?" she asked, not aware of what happened. Ames and Sierra never told Asha anything. They were too afraid that she would break and tell Logan everything. If they continued to treat her like that, they should be afraid.

"No, not dead, she was very much alive" he said, nibbling on his finger nails. Asha nodded her head and picked up the magazine again.

"So, is she going to be okay?" asked curious Asha. Logan wondered why Asha was asking so many questions. _Was she hiding something?_ he thought. Logan cleared his throat.

"I don't know to tell you the honest truth. She had a big claw mark on her leg. Max is looking into it at the Archives of Manticore. She thought that she might of released that creature into the world when Manticore was destroyed. Let me ask you something, I know this sounds odd. Do you believe in werewolves?" he asked. Asha laughed.

"Werewolves? Logan, have you lost your mind? There is no such thing" she said. Ames probably had something to do with it. She remembered something they were creating with tones of Breeding Cult blood and different animals.

"Logan, just relax and go to sleep! You haven't had any sleep for so long now!" she said. Logan agreed and walked all the way to his bed. Asha waited until he had fallen asleep and she grabbed a needle from her bag.

--

Tanedra was allowed to go home a couple of nights ago. She had been given a suspension and had to give away her badge for the time being. Tyrone lay with her in bed with his arms wrapped around her in an loving embrace. This whole year was crazy for Tanedra. Her husband left and showed up months later to only say that he was part of a Red Robed Cult. She loved Tyrone very much and never wanted to leave him. Even though he did leave for some time, it was only to protect her.

She sat up in her bed and stared at the ceiling fan to ponder. Tyrone turned on his side lamp and kissed her cheek.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Tanedra looked at the picture of the two of them at their wedding. She loved how happy they were before. She missed those days when they seemed to be the most 'in love' couple ever. Tyrone hugged her and was happy that she was safe. Tanedra didn't want to tell Max that Tyrone use to be part of the Cult because she wanted to keep her husband.

"We need to leave! Can we just go on a trip? Somewhere else than here" she said, pouting. Tyrone smiled and kissed her pouted lip.

"Don't you think that wouldn't be a great idea? The Cult is looking for me and you're suspected for lying about a crime and covering it up. I'm sure that trip can wait" he said. Tanedra just wanted to leave this awful place. There was so much pain and suffering here in Washington, she just wanted to leave. Her job was taken away from her for who knows how long? It was time for change....

--

Ames White stood in the mental hospital outside of Washington. His brother C.J was moaning and crying, tied up to a steel bed. His blankets were all torn up and soaked in his salty tears. He wanted to go home so bad, back to his father, Sandeman. His hair was all dirty and all over the place. C.J was very unkempt and his brother did not seem to care.

"C.J, stop your moaning!" he shouted. "Its a little too annoying!" Ames said with a thunderous tone. C.J sat quietly on his bed, waiting until he free again. "You know that Celia would have you killed if you become an annoyance" he said, touching his brothers head.

C.J hated his brother, ever since he had shot him.

"Get away from me! You're keeping me away from father" C.J snorted, looking away from his brother and starting to moan again. Ames looked out the window and watched as the Cult walked around the hospital, watching it closely.

"I'm not keeping you away from father C.J. I'm protecting you from him" Ames admitted, C.J started to laugh and break into a frenzy.

"This is just gets too funny! Father is not our enemy!" Yelled C.J. "He loves us, well, me" he taunted. Ames was now filled with anger and he hit C.J across the face.

"If your lucky, I will not recommend Celia to send the torturer" he said with an evil grin. C.J leaned against the stone wall nervous, and scared. He hated the torturer. It was a very bulky, tall man who is taught to torturer its victims. It has been in the Breeding Cult for some time now and he could hear him coming down the hallway.

--

_It is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform, or which could possess humans. Those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk, and the legend appears to have reinforced this practice as taboo. Wendigo Psychosis is a Culture-bound disorder which involves an intense craving for human flesh and the fear that one will turn into a cannibal. This once occurred frequently among certain cultures, including the Breeding Cult, though has declined with the Native American urbanization._

Max read this in the Archives and plenty more pages on the creature.

"A Wendigo?" asked Alec. Max nodded her head.

"Yay, apparently some beast from the Conclave was sent to kill Transgenic's and humans. It was sent by the Conclave" she said. Alec was confused.

"So, I don't get it! When they Conclave created the Breeding Cult thingy, that means they created these creatures as well. Kinda like a werewolf?" he asked. Max nodded her head.

"I only know as mush as you know" she said grabbing her tranquilizer gun. Alec grabbed his as well and they exited the Archives to hunt in the forest of Manticore. Sara, Joshua and Cindy were all still at home, waiting with Darla to see if everything was okay.

Meanwhile, Alec and Max hunted in the forest for the Conclaves Wendigo. The moon was full once again, which was odd, because the moon was only full once a month. Max shook the thought out of her head and kept an eye on the path ahead. Alec was nervous as hell. He hated the dark so much; especially when something was unleashed in the forest meant to kill his kind. He held the gun up high and waited until he noticed something lurking in the dark.

Max used her super vision that was given to her from Manticore, to find the creature of the night.

"Max, don't you think we should talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago" he said, smiling. "I mean, we did have sex"

Max rolled her eyes and continued to advance further into the dark, dense forest.

"There is nothing to talk about, we had sex, big whoop!" she said. "Now, I think we can blame heat for that" she said, aiming at a dark shadow. Alec stopped walking and looked into her dark eyes. He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. Max pushed Alec off and punched his tanned face. Blood trickled down his chin and he used lots of energy to get off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "I can't believe you just kissed me" she said, walking with her gun. Alec wiped his mouth.

"I thought you would feel something, you know, a spark" he said. Max knew all the different things this so could go wrong.

"First of all, your dating Sara and second, I hate you!" she yelled. Alec smiled.

"I know your lying" he said, continuing to walk ahead of her. Before Max could say anything, the beast jumped on Alec. Slash after slash, Alec was being attacked by the Conclaves Wendigo. Max aimed and shot the dart at them but accidentally his Alec in the side.

"Ou, sorry!" she said, laughing. She loaded the gun and shot it at the beast on top of Alec. Nothing happened. The tranquilizer wasn't working on _it_ and Max had to attack by herself. Slashing, kick, tear, punch and slash again, Max and the creature were at it. They fought each other continually, both fighting to survive. Max didn't do well with dogs because she had her own feline DNA. Before the creature could slice her face, Alec stood above and broke its neck, twisting it all the way around. Max could hear the bones breaking in the creatures neck as Alec used his muscles to force them around in a 360 twist. Alec pushed the dead body off her and gave her a hand.

"Are you okay? See, I care about you" he said. Max was totally in utter shock he just said that. That was just the wrong thing to say that to her.

"You want to be rewarded because you did one thing generous?" she asked. Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, yeah" he said. Max slapped him on the face. "What was that for?" he suddenly shouted.

"Don't even talk to me" she said walking away. Alec didn't understand what was going on. All he said when he followed her out was... "woman"

--

Max and everyone stood in the apartment and Darla had left to go back to her family. The creature was finally dead and Alec kinda saved the day. It made Max mad that she had to say that Alec saved her, when he didn't deserve it. He held Sara in his arms and Max couldn't help but to feel sorry for Sara. Alec was just using her to make Max jealous. Well, it wasn't working. Sara was happy and that made Max sad that she was only happy because Alec was there.

Cindy walked over to Max and handed her the cell phone.

"Here Boo, I found that you had a message" she said handing her the phone. Max opened the lid of the phone and clicked on the message. It was from Tanedra Woods.

_"Max, can you meet me at work? I need to tell you something really important..."_

Max turned off her phone and headed to the door.

"Where you going?" asked Alec. Max smiled and grabbed her glasses.

"Work for a second, there's a meeting" she said leaving the apartment.

--

At Tanedra's, Tyrone handed her the cell phone that was on the table. He was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. Tanedra grabbed the phone and noticed the message.

_"Tanedra, Hey! It's Max, I need to talk to you quickly, its urgent. Meet me at work!" _Tanedra hung up the phone and started to put on work clothes. Tyrone finished brushing his teeth and walked into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked, nervous. She buttoned up her shirt and grabbed her coat on the side table. Tyrone stopped her and rubbed her back.

"Can't this wait" he said. Tanedra kissed his lips and smiled.

"Come with me" she said. He grabbed a coat and they headed too her work building. Tanedra entered the building with Max and noticed Erinn sitting at the desk, getting ready to leave.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Erinn, curious. Tanedra looked at Max and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Max sent me a text saying to meet here" she said looking at Max. Max backed away.

"No, I didn't" she snorted. "You asked me to come and meet you here" she said, not knowing what was going on. Max and Tanedra went into the office and turned on the lights. Erinn and Tyrone followed behind them and entered the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. Max glared at Erinn and she shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on, don't ask me?" Erinn whispered. All four of them were lost as they scattered around Tanedra and Max's office.

"Who sent those messages?" asked Tanedra.

"Me" said Sierra walking into the office. Everyone looked at Sierra, who was holding a gun. Several hooded men ran into the room with daggers. Erinn pushed one against the wall and broke their neck. Others attacked her down to the ground. Max punched on in the stomach and threw them onto Tanedra's desk. Sierra walked over to Tyrone during the confrontation and grinned.

"I've waited a long time for this" she said, pointing the gun to his head. Everyone else was distracted. Tanedra was being ambushed, Erinn was on the floor, and Max was killing one.

"You can never escape the Cult. If you join, you never leave" she said loading the gun. Two men held both of his arms from attacking Sierra. Tanedra pushed through all the Red Robed men and tried to stop Sierra.

"Bang" she said. She pushed the trigger and the bullet went right through Tyrone's head. Max paused and started to tear when she noticed that Tyrone was on the floor, dead. Tanedra ran over to his body and started to cry. Sierra smiled and walked out of the room with her Cult members. Erinn watched as Sierra was leaving, until she turned around and faced Erinn.

"Don't think your time isn't coming soon" she said pointing the gun to Erinn. "Your time Erinn, is soon coming" she threatened, leaving the office.

"No, don't die, please don't!" yelled Tanedra. Tyrone's eyes were wide open, and blood came down his forehead. Max realized that this was all planned. It was an ambush....

To be continued.............

Next time,

The gang all find out about the shocking secret of the Red Robed Cult. Someone finds the Demon Hand and Erinn is forced to say her true secret and who she works for! Tanedra reveals her secret to the gang and Asha shows feelings for Logan.... and someone new takes over Tanedra's job, someone mysterious!

An All New Dark Angel, soon.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Asha

Tyrone

C.J (return)


	17. Episode 17: Uncovered

**Readers Note:** Hello Readers! Thank you to all the people who have decided to click on the review button! A special thank you to Marcus! You have been reading this since the beginning! You kept this story alive. Thank you to Beige Flicka, AndieDark and Jeanette! This episode shows true character development for Tanedra and Max. I hope you guys enjoy! The Coming is very near....

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 17

"Uncovered"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Tanedra's husband, Tyrone, use to be part of the Red Robed Cult, and is now being hunted for leaving. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman. Also, Tyrone was in hiding for a long time now and was found by Sierra. She shot him in the head and killed him. Ames and Celia are on the search for Ames's son Ray, for the Coming to be complete!

* * *

Now~

Tanedra held Tyrone in her arms as blood came down his forehead. Erinn kicked a dead body off the ground and into the hallway. Tyrone's lifeless body was cold and stiff. Quickly, the life in him was fading away. Tanedra tried to bring him back, but there was no hope. Erinn grabbed Tanedra's arm and tugged it away from Tyrone.

"Come on, we have to go!" she said. Tanedra pushed her away and dropped Tyrone gently on the floor.

"No, first, tell us who exactly you are! I've been researching you ever since you worked here. I have had suspicions about you since day one!" she shouted. Unwanted silence plagued the office and the three girls all were shocked. Erinn shook her head and walked out of the office. Tanedra glared at Max and followed Erinn outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing Erinn's thin arm. "You need to tell us who you are!" Tanedra snorted. Erinn rubbed her face and licked her lips. She was getting ready to tell her friends the truth. If her work knew what she was doing, they would have her served on a platter. Erinn needed to find away to tell them secretly without anyone knowing. The cool air caressed them as she moved from one place to another. Max crossed her arms to warm herself up from the night.

Max couldn't help but think about her friends. Now, that Sierra knew everything, her friends were in trouble. Not only would the Red Robed Cult try to have them killed, but Ames was more than willing to help out. Ames made it very clear that 'the Coming' is very near. Max didn't know exactly what is to come, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Erinn, listen, you can tell us! We will keep it a secret. We need as much help as we can in this fight against the Familiars" Max said, whispering. She scanned the parking lot to see if anyone was watching. If there was any Red Robed Cult spy out there, just waiting for us to give answers, that is not good. Erinn flipped back her long, chestnut hair and leaned against her car.'

"Okay, but you need to keep this to yourselves. You may not tell your friends, Max!" Erinn hissed, eying her down. "I work for a secret unit of the FBI. I was trained for many years to take on challenges such as these. Usually, the FBI doesn't spy on people and go undercover, but there is a secret department. This Department was created in the early seventies and has only developed from there. For four years now, the FBI has been watching Transgenic's and their every move. It was our job to protect you from the 'Coming', a prophesied comet that was supposed the take about the human race with toxins. Toxins that the Transgenic line and Familiars were able to live through. That's all you need to hear for now" she said, opening her car door.

"You guys should get home and get some rest. We have a lot of work now" she said, starting her car. Max was shocked. Erinn worked for the FBI! That was shocking news to hear. One after another, everything that is bad is just happening all at once. Tyrone was dead, Sierra knows everything about us, and now Erinn reveals that she works for the FBI. Tanedra wiped her face clean of tears and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Max asked, looking at her shaking hand.

"I'm calling some people to take away Tyrone's body" she said frowning. Max shook her head. "I need to tell them that Sierra did this!"

"No, you can't! If you tell them that Sierra killed someone, you're only putting their lives in danger. We need to stay low with this. Tell them that you found Tyrone in your office dead. We can't afford having the other police looking into Sierra." she said. Tanedra didn't agree.

"Max! Sierra needs to pay for what she did. What if it was Cindy that was killed by her? You would just stay low for the time being? No, you would find Sierra and kill her." Tanedra shouted in a thunderous tone. Max watched as her friend went off the deep end. Taneda was going to find Sierra and hunt her down, even if it costs her life in the process. There was no stopping her now.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

* * *

The radiant sun started to rise, kissing the horizon with colourful hues. The sky was beautiful and looked like sherbet ice cream. Oranges, reds, and yellows covered Washington. Max opened the door to her apartment and dropped her jacket on the floor. She needed to lay down for a bit; all the stress was cramming to fit in her head. Cindy had fallen asleep on the couch, planning her restaurant. Max cleaned up the mess on the table and turned off the lights in the kitchen to conserve energy. It was soon that their generator was going to give out. Gas supplies were getting low in Seattle. They were going to have to take some from the Human World.

Max walked past Cindy's bedroom and noticed that Sara was lying down in bed. Max smiled and opened the door.

"Where were you last night?" asked Sara, stretching. Max ignored the question and looked at the time.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she questioned. Sara shook her head and stepped out of bed, wearing her silky heart pj's.

"No, Alec left awhile ago and I've been just watching the ceiling fan for some time now. Besides, I don't sleep" she said, laughing. Max rolled her eyes and realized she was a Transgenic.

"Oh, I keep forgetting! Sorry about that" Max said, walking over to the door and letting Sara get ready. Max walked over to Cindy (who was waking up) and sat beside her.

"Have a nice sleep?" she asked, hiding something from her best friend. Cindy looked at the clock beside her and rolled her eyes.

"Damn, I was sleeping for that long?" she asked. "I was planning for my restaurant all night. I got too excited and started to cook lots of food that could possibly make it too my menu. You know, this is just a dream. I don't really have the money to make my own restaurant. It's just a big dream that I have had for awhile now. I can't seem to stop thinking about it" she explained, looking through all her papers and blue prints.

"I even have my front lobby designed for the guests" Cindy said, handing Max those papers.

"Cindy, I know you will get the restaurant, I just know you will" Max said, smiling. "We will find a way". She comforted. Cindy smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

"We have plenty left over's Boo, help yourself. Joshua assisted me through my preparation. As hard is it for me to say, you should speak with Alec. For some reason, he hasn't been his jerk-self. I think something happened to him last night." she explained, walking to her bedroom. Max remembered when he tried to do it with her again in the forest. A male always has urges and it could strike out at any minute. Max just wanted Alec out of her life. He was too much trouble and all he wanted was her. She loved Logan, not him. _Wait a minute, I just said Love!_ She was shocked at herself. Max actually loved Logan for who he was.

She loved the way he smelt, he dressed, he talked, he laughed, he hugged, he kissed, he joked, he touched, he smiled, even how he brushed his teeth, his cooking, his hair, his skin, his house, his walk, his lips, his cheeks, his body, his cute glasses, and his kindness. Logan always found a way to express dignity to everyone. It was always important for him to include everyone around him. Max loved that about him. She grabbed her keys and decided to go and meet with him at his apartment.

--

Meanwhile, Asha watched as Logan put his shirt on. She loved how his muscles flexed while he put his shirt over his chest. Asha didn't know why she was feeling this way inside of her. She was brought to break Logan and Max apart, not to develop feelings for him during the process. She had to pull it together! She always had a little thing for him when she part of the S1W. Asha remembered working with Logan for Eyes Only. They worked together and helped the S1W find peace and take down injustice organisations The S1W are considered a terrorist association by the authorities who want to get rid of them. Their organization is not prepared and members are few but enough to frighten the government.

When she almost had her hook-up with Alec a year ago, Asha had to leave. She was given a call from Sierra Lakefield that Logan Cale was actually the one and only, Eyes Only. Filled with anger, Asha left without saying good-bye. Sierra took her to an underground area where the Conclave held their meetings. She met with Celia and Ames White. Asha didn't like to consider herself a "bad guy"; she wanted to work to benefit herself. She felt betrayed that Logan had never told her that he was Eyes Only. Vengeance took over her being and she decided to work with the Conclave.

She was assigned to take down Max and Logan's relationship. It wasn't a problem to take Max out of the picture. Asha always found Max a throne in her side. It brought great happiness to Asha that Max was going to get filled with sadness after her job was complete. Logan was Asha's first prerogative; she wanted to get him on her side. It kind of made Asha mad that she had to use the green solution to make him like her. Logan is a cyber-journalist under the pseudonym of Eyes Only. He uses his knowledge of computer technology to bring down corrupt power brokers of the new millennium in a Post-Pulse Unites States. Logan hacks into television cable networks and delivers his scathing video messages, which usually last exactly 60 seconds and "cannot be traced and cannot be stopped". Logan often refers to Eyes Only in the third person, even when talking to people who know.

Asha's fake baby suit was getting really heavy to carry. Once it was time to give birth, she was going to be taken away by the Conclave and give her a stolen baby from one of the nearest hospitals. Asha wasn't so happy about that plan, but it was going to work. Over the time that she has been back in Seattle, she has developed feelings for Logan. She began to feel that she didn't want to hurt anyone. They had become her family from the time she had been here in Seattle. The people in the Human World started to call Seattle, "Freak Nation". People in the world were getting ready to take it back. Asha had to choose her side quickly. Either, she was going to work with the Conclave, who could stab her in the back after she finishes her job. Second, Logan could find out that she was lying about the baby and wouldn't want to be any part of her life. Asha was in a hot pickle and she had to apply the brakes and pull down the reverse lever, because she needed to do some damage control. She wanted to prevent anything from getting worse in the future. It was her time to think of what she wanted to do now!

"Hey, Asha, could you pass me the pair of pants on that dresser?" he asked, buttoning up her other shirt over his black, under one. Asha grabbed it and threw it over.

"There you go!" she said. Once she threw it over, she suddenly heard that someone was knocking on the door. Asha walked away from his bedroom door and walked over to the front door. Max was on the other side of the door. Asha peeked in the hole to see what Max was doing. _Why the hell is she here?_ Asha questioned herself.

"Who's at the door?" asked Logan. Asha stuttered and answered.

"Max is here" she regretted, letting Max into the apartment. Max walked in and smiled at Asha.

"Wow, the baby is getting to big!" Max said, bending down to touch the baby. Asha moved out of the way and walked to the living room.

"I'm just going to read my book while you guys talk" she said, calling the last minute a close call. Max kissed Logan in front of Asha. She watched, soaking in her bitterness. Max was taking her man away from her. Even Logan knew that Asha was pregnant with his baby and he still wanted Max over her. This made Asha angry and her face turned red. Logan walked into his room and left Max to socialize with Asha.

Max sat beside Asha and smiled.

"When is the baby due?" she asked. Asha placed her magazine onto the brown, side table beside her.

"Two weeks" she lied. Max laughed and crossed her legs, trying to figure out something else to talk with Asha about. Meanwhile, Logan stood in his room, listening to their conversation. He wanted to try and think of a way to tell Max that Asha was pregnant with his baby. He didn't know what to say. Logan knew that Max would take that as an insult. While he thought she was dead, he had sex with Asha. How was that going to settle well with Max?

Asha and Max sat quietly on the couch, thinking what to say.

"Who's the father?" Max asked. Asha paused. This was the best opportunity to tell Max that Logan was the father. If she wanted to hurt Max, this was the time. Asha had to think quickly. Who was she going to side with?

--

Tanedra sat in her office and she watched as her police friends cleaned up the scene. The blood had stained the hardwood floor in her office. This was a forever reminded about her husband's death. She had been crying all day and wanted to stop. The headache that followed after you shed millions of tears came slamming. Her head was throbbing. Tanedra just wanted this day to end. She wanted Tyrone's death to be over.

Erinn walked into the office and looked at Tanedra. She stepped over the blood and hugged Tanedra.

"It's going to be okay. Sierra will pay for this. Just not right now" Erinn said. Tanedra didn't want to talk to Erinn. This whole time, Erinn was lying to her about her life. She was nothing to Tanedra at the current moment. Tanedra's first thing on her mind was getting rid of Sierra. People watched as Sierra entered the building. She passed Erinn's office and walked over to Tanedra's.

"I heard what happened!" said Sierra, with a fake tone. She wanted to act surprised in front of the District Attorney, so no one would be suspected. Tanedra could see right through her phony attitude. Erinn glared at Sierra. She could see that her end game was coming very soon. Tyrone's death was only the beginning. Sierra walked over to Tanedra and dodged the blood of her husband and smiled.

"Isn't this fun?" she whispered into Tanedra's ear. "If you say anything to the D.A, I will kill everyone in this building, including Erinn. I will make you watch, and after you think it's over; I'm going to kill you!" she threatened. Tanedra couldn't hold in her anger. She raised her arm and grabbed hold of Sierra's neck. With all her strength, she threw Sierra onto her desk. Erinn backed away as the D.A and police ran inside of the office. Sierra tried to get out of the grip that Tanedra had held on her neck. The police tried to pull Tanedra off of Sierra, but it wasn't working.

"I will kill you for what you did!" yelled Tanedra smacking Sierra's head against the table. Erinn used all her own strength and pulled her boss off of Sierra.

"Tanedra, don't!" she shouted. Tanedra fixed her messed up hair and the D.A brought her to his office. Sierra fixed herself all up and the police walked out with the D.A. Erinn glared at Sierra and gave her a dirty face.

"Erinn, I will find out who you are" she said. Erinn laughed.

"Try me" Erinn taunted, walking out of the office. Tanedra sat in the office with the D.A and he wasn't impressed. He folded his hands and stared into Tanedra's eyes.

"You know, that is unacceptable! I am going to have to take away your job for awhile. I will let you go home and you can grab your stuff tomorrow. I know this is a difficult time, but you can't be here. This is just too much. The investigation for your husband's death will continue, I promise. Go home and get some rest" he said. Tanedra started to cry and she stormed out.

--

Celia and Ames stood in the room with the Conclave members. It was about time that they discussed 'The Coming'. The cave was dark and dense. The stone walls were moist and cold. The water that dripped from the ceiling was dark, green and smelt like rot. Several robed people sat on the table and whispered to each other. Celia walked over to her chair and raised both her arms.

"Silence!" she said. Her haunting voice echoed in the cave. Everyone suddenly became silent and Ames sat down. "We are all here to discuss the Coming! Soon, the alignment will be complete. We need to get back the third son of Ames White! He is our future" Celia said. The whispered continued as everyone discussed the Coming. Ames tucked in his shirt and relaxed on the uncomfortable stone chair that they sat on.

"Ray is somewhere safe in Washington. X5-452 sent him where Eyes Only, Logan Cale, would know where he is. I believe that Wendy is there as well. We need to find him for this Cult to continue. The Demon Hand has been located-" he pulled out a remote and clicked the on button, revealing the map on the projector screen. "-near Manticore. Celia and I will go there tonight and find it, so we will be prepared for the Coming!" said Ames. The members cheered and all left the room. Celia brought Ames over to the side and smiled.

"You know, if Wendy doesn't die, the ritual won't work on Ray!" she said. "You need to be able to kill her when you find her" she said. Ames nodded his head and they left to search for the Demon Hand.

--

Alec knocked on Cindy's door and she answered. Alec stood there, soaking wet and by himself. He looked extremely sad and he seemed lonely. Cindy couldn't help but want to cheer him up. Even though they never got along, she wanted to help him. She let him in and he stood, watching her walk into the kitchen. She pulled out some paint samples and showed him the colors.

"What do you think? I was thinking about a dark orange or red? Maybe a black with red and white" said Cindy. Alec didn't say anything. "I'm talking about paint colors for my restaurant!" she said. He still didn't say anything. Cindy rolled her eyes and walked away. He stopped her.

"The black, red and white would look nice" he said calmly. Cindy walked back to him and touched his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" she asked. He looked away, revealing the big black bruise on his face. "You went and did something stupid, didn't you!" she yelled. "Damn, I should have expected it" Cindy rolled her eyes and left the room. Alec didn't know what to do with himself. He just got into a fight with a couple of other Transgenic's because he was angry with himself. Sara walked into the room and looked at his face.

"Alec?" she asked. He turned around and noticed Sara's beautiful features. He stood up and frowned. She didn't know what to say to him. All they did was hug in front of Cindy. The two embraced and he started to tear, letting his emotions show. Sara didn't know what was going on, but she loved that he was letting loose everything in him. She held him tight as he cried and fell to the floor.

"I love you" she said. He paused and looked at the floor.

"I love you too" he said, finally. Alec had totally changed for the good. Sara didn't know why, but she loved it. Cindy watched as they kissed on the floor and she smiled and walked away.

--

Max had gone to her work after the conversation between her and Asha. When she asked about the father of Asha's baby, she didn't say anything. For some reason, Asha wouldn't say anything about the father and ignore the question. Max was curious, but she thought that it was okay not to know for now. She had just approached her work building and noticed that Tanedra's office was all cleaned up. There were boxes all over the floor and books stacked high on the desk. A shiny name tag revealed the name of the new officer in this office. "Linsay Gomez". Max walked into the office and looked around. Her own desk was removed and Max started to get annoyed. Linsay walked into the office and sat at her desk.

"Hello, you must be Max! I'm Linsay Gomez; I'm replacing Tanedra Woods for the time being. You must be wondering where your desk went. I am getting a new one sent to the main lobby, beside Mrs. McNeil's desk. I believe her name is Erinn?" she asked. Max nodded her head in shock. Linsay had dark, short black hair with a side bang that crossed down the left side of her face. Her hair was beautiful; it had a blue tint to it in the light.

"Where is Tanedra?" asked Max. Linsay smiled and sat on her desk.

"Mrs. Woods is at home, setting up her husband's funeral. It's sad what happened to her. It's tough to live after someone close to you was dead" she said. "I hope we work well together Max. I believe that we will do things for the greater good. Can you come to work tomorrow?" asked Linsay. Max smiled.

"Of course, I will see you later, I got to jet" she said, leaving.

Rain descended down from the heavens and Max drove her motorcycle up to Tanedra's house. The lights were on and she could hear the loud music playing from the open window. Tanedra had nice taste in decor. Outside, the grass was nicely cut and had a beautiful green color to it. There were no weeds connected to her lawn and the trees were nicely trimmed. Two lights beamed a lovely glow on the walkway to the front door. Max followed the stone path and knocked on the door. Tanedra answered, holding a glass of wine.

"Max, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Let me guess, you met Linsay Gomez" she said, laughing. Max noticed that she was totally drunk.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, can I come in?" she asked. Tanedra opened the door more and let Max come inside. Max looked at her living room, which was covered in pictures of Tyrone. Max sat down on the white, clean couch and waited for Tanedra to say something.

"I was looking through all his photos. Every second that I have to live on this earth and he doesn't, I feel more regret that I didn't tell you that he worked for Sierra. Sorry that I didn't tell you. I thought that if I did, Sierra could have killed you. It came to my surprise that Sierra was the leader. Tyrone never told me!" she said, wiping her tears. Max leaned over to her.

"I hope you don't get mad at me. I knew Sierra was the Leader. I learned awhile ago. I thought by telling you, it would get you killed as well. I didn't even tell Cindy or Logan" she said. Tanedra smiled.

"I guess everything happens for a reason. There was something I was going to tell him when we got home last night. I didn't think he was going to die that night" she said, smiling. The wine had taken over her being. "I had it all planned. I was trying for days to tell him my secret" she said. Max was confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Max. Tanedra looked at her shaking hands and back at Max.

"Max, I'm pregnant with Tyrone's baby" she said.

--

Celia and Ames White walked to the ruins of Manticore and started to dig. The Archives was locked shut from any intruders to barge into the room and steal any of the files. Ames dug deeper and deeper each swing of the shovel. Celia watched as a silver box appeared when the dirt was moved away. Ames grabbed the silver case and threw it beside Celia. The two looked at the case and smiled.

"We found it!" she yelled opening the case. "The Demon Hand!"

To be continued......................

Next time,

The season three count down to the end is here! As the final four episodes come, Max and the gang figure out a way to stop Ames and Celia from getting Ray back. Tyrone's funeral makes Tanedra break down and Linsay has suspicions about Max. Sierra tries to kill Erinn herself!

An All New Dark Angel, soon.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Asha

Linsay Gomez.......... (First Appearance)

Tyrone (Final Appearance)

Celia Moorhead

District Attorney Gordon


	18. Episode 18: End Game

**Readers Note:** Hello Readers! Thank you to all the people who have decided to click on the review button! This episode focuses on Raymond White and the Conclave. Also, Tyrone's funeral that breaks down Tanedra!!! Only 4 more episodes to go!!! Enjoy...

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 18

"End Game"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Tanedra's husband, Tyrone, use to be part of the Red Robed Cult, and is now being hunted for leaving. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman. Ames and Celia are on the search for Ames's son Ray, for the Coming to be complete!

* * *

People screamed and ran away from the road. A trail of crashed cars and broken signs covered the roads. Everyone watched as two cars, one black and the other dark green chased each other. Logan steered the dark green, speeding car through all the red lights. His goal was to catch up to the black car ahead. Avoiding the pedestrians wasn't the hard part, swerving past the traffic was the challenge. Max stood up, standing on the passenger's seat of Logan's car. He had pressed the button for the sun roof to open, allowing Max to stand up and face the target ahead.

She held two machine guns in each hand. Both fully loaded with bullets and ready for action. She held them at her target, the shiny, black car in front of them. The wind blew her hair all over the pace. She was wearing black sun glasses and a small, tight leather jacket. A big intersection was on its way and Max noticed that the black car was advancing further.

"Logan, don't lose sight of them!" she yelled, aiming at the tires. Max wasn't one for using guns, but during a car chase down Washington, they come in handy. Two gun men revealed themselves out of both back windows of the black car. They both carried hand guns and wore suits, they were very well kept. They were such powerful guns for little pieces of metal. Their sunglasses were thick to block the radiant sun beams from penetrating their sensitive eyes. Logan dodged cars, one after another, turning through the streets.

It started to get hard for Max to stand straight and get a good aim. Logan's car was navigating through tight, busy roads.

"Watch out, they are going to shoot if necessary!" she shouted, locking on to her opponent. The sound of car horns filled the narrow streets. Logan's phone started to ring and he picked up.

"Um, this isn't a good time right now" he said, steering with one hand. Sara was on the other line, gasping for air, trying to settle the situation in her head.

"You guys are on the news!" she said. "It looks like they are watching you from above" she said. Alec, Sara, and Joshua, were all watching news, eating popcorn, watching the helicopters chasing their friends.

"We have a little situation here, could I call you back?" he asked, moving the steering while to a left.

"That's evident, alright, bye" she said, hanging up the phone. The two men in the black car started to shoot at Logan when he got too close. He tried to swerve out of the way from the speeding bullets. Max moved her body with the car, trying to avoid any contact with lead piercing her body. Max shot back, trying to injure her competition. Cars moved out of the shooting range, crashing into light posts and parked vehicles. The car chase was leaving a trail of destruction in Washington.

Suddenly, two silver cars drove beside Max on both sides. She didn't know what to do. Was she being ambushed? Rain started to fall, making it hard for Max to see. Logan turned his windshield wipers on to clear the distorted view from the window. Flying sector cameras followed the speeding vehicles, watching them. Erinn revealed herself from one of the windows of the silver car. She had stood up on the passenger seat as well, standing out of the sun roof. Erinn held her sniper rifle and pointed it at the shooters from the black car. Max faced Erinn and smiled.

"Where did you come from? Nice shot" she said. Erinn smiled and pulled the lever to load again.

"We heard the news. Since I am your protector, I need to help. Besides, I enjoy a little shooting" she continued. Logan's car was surrounded by FBI cars. Each vehicle had a shooter to help take down the black car. Abruptly, Celia stood out of the car and aimed her hand-gun at the windshield. Her red ceremonial gown blew in the wind as she shot at Logan's van. Max aimed at Celia and continued to shoot. While trying to shoot the tires of the car, Erinn shot Celia on the right arm. Erinn smiled and loaded her gun again. Before Max could finish off Celia, Logan made a big turn to the left, hitting the other FBI car. Erinn watched as the FBI car to the left of Logan's car got thrown off the by Logan's car spinning and went into a ditch. Erinn told her driver to stop the vehicle so she could get out. She ran towards the FBI car and suddenly it exploded. A massive wave of compressed air lifted Erinn off her feet and made her airborne.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

**2 hours earlier........................**

Joshua had everyone over for lunch and now he was painting away. It felt as though, every single brush stroke was clearing his mind. He had found that his paintings were improving. Just last week, he sold one of his paintings of Annie to the gallery near-by in the Human World. Of course, he didn't show himself to the buyer. After all this news about how Transgenic's were evil, Joshua couldn't risk the cost. It didn't matter to him that he got money, it mattered that his work was out there. He wanted people to enjoy looking at his stuff.

Joshua also found that even with Annie's death, she still lives on in the world. Mind you, not the scary visions, but through his work, her good spirit. Once he was done painting, he walked upstairs to his messy living room. All over the place, were stolen files from the Archives. Not only were there papers on his father, Sandeman, but also files on Joshua's canine DNA. It had become an obsession to turn back to normal. He wanted his normal face back so bad. Joshua wanted to fit in with the Human World.

Ever since that day Logan's solution altered his appearance, he has felt happiness that he has never felt before. When Cindy took him shopping that day, it was like doggy heaven. Joshua knew that there wasn't much on himself in the Archives, but if he could find a way to trigger the solution, he might have a change in his features for good. While walking to his kitchen, he suddenly heard faint barking coming from outside. Joshua thought that he should communicate himself. He then started to bark at the dog outside. Something sounded familiar about this one bark.

He ran to the porch and noticed that Annie's dog was lying down, panting and covered in dirt. Joshua hasn't seen Annie's dog since she died. The dog ran away from home and he could never find the dog.

"Where were you? Joshua looked everywhere for you" he said, petting the animal. While playing with the dog, Joshua noticed something in its mouth. He grabbed the item and looked at with a curious look. It was some sort of blade with markings craved on the handle. This struck Joshua's memory and he ran down stairs to his basement with the dog. A wall beside him was covered in pictures of Annie. He suddenly started to throw them away, trying to uncover something behind them.

On the wall beneath all the paintings, were drawings that didn't make sense. Similar words were carved into the wall of Sandeman's basement. Joshua looked at the blade and back at the wall. What was Sandeman trying to tell him? What was the message?

--

Cindy had just finished a day full of shopping and started to walk home. In Washington, things were different every single day. Many posters of Transgenic hatred was taped everywhere. Some people were against Transgenic's, others didn't care. Cindy wanted them to be treated equally and Sierra Lakefield was not helping. While walking with her bags, she noticed that Linsay Gomez was walking with her coffee and cell phone. Cindy couldn't help but to admire to woman's taste in clothing. She was wearing a very fashionable suit, Ralph Lauren. Her hair was beautifully colored and dark.

Cindy liked the way the golden sun, reflected off her hair. This provided just enough light to create the blue tint. Her skin was perfect and looked after. While staring at Linsay, Cindy was thinking. _Damn that girl knows how to moisturize._ With a total thought process, Cindy was going to approach Linsay and talk about something.

While Linsay walked over to a couple of chairs, Cindy ran up to her.

"You must be Linsay! You work with my Boo, Max" she said. Linsay shook Cindy's hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, it's nice to put a face to those lovely complements" she said, looking into her eyes. "Max talks about you a lot lately. You seem to be a really good friend"

Cindy blushed and tucked her bag beneath her arm. It had been awhile since the last time she had been with someone. She smiled and fixed her hair.

"Well, we go way back!" she said. Suddenly, Linsay's phone started to ring. She read the caller's name that had appeared on the little, blue screen and glanced back at Cindy.

"I have to take this call, but if you like, you can give me a call" she said, smiling. Her beautiful white teeth made Cindy's eyes shine. Linsay handed Cindy the work card with her cell phone and walked away with her coffee. Cindy placed the card into her purse and decided to go visit Logan while she was in town. While walking to his apartment, she noticed a van parked outside of the front entrance. For some reason, a man wearing a Red Robe was sitting in the driver's seat and waiting for someone.

Cindy investigated for awhile, trying not to be noticed by the cult member. Sierra Lakefield walked over to the fan and sat inside of the van. Cindy was shocked. She always knew that white bitch was a bad member of something. She ran into the apartment to go tell Logan. Once she knocked on the door, Asha answered. Asha faked her smiled and started a conversation.

"Hello Cindy, so nice to see you" she said. Cindy rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Save it" Asha's smiled dropped to a frown.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Cindy looked over Asha's head to see into the apartment. "Logan isn't home"

"Well, can I use your bathroom quickly?" she asked, walking in uninvited. Asha closed the door behind them and sat back down on the couch where her tub of ice cream was. Cindy walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair numerous times and opened the medicine cabinet. She wanted to see if Logan had anything to help her headache from getting worse. She moved all the pills around the cabinet until she came across a black case. Curious, Cindy opened the case and it revealed two needles, with a clear, glass bottle filled with a green substance.

"What in the world?" she whispered, examining the mysterious substance. At the bottom of the bottle containing the liquid, she noticed a symbol that she had never seen before. It seemed as though that the symbol was a mixture of different ones. On the top right corner, there was the Breeding Cults symbol of the two snakes and on the bottom there is a triangle like the Red Robed Cult. There was another one, but Cindy didn't know what that one represented. She stuck a needle and a bottle of green solution and placed it in her pocket. She wanted to show this to Max and Logan to prove that Asha was really a flake.

Once she finished, she flushed the toilet to make it seem that she had went to bathroom and walked out into the hallway. Before she was going to go back into the living room, she noticed Asha's door open. Cindy walked into the room and noticed several boxes under her bed. She didn't have time to do a thorough investigation, so Cindy had to work fast. She knelled down and pulled out some boxes. One after another, pictures of the gang were appearing up in the files. It seemed as though that Asha was taking photos of everyone. What really came to a surprise to Cindy was the baby suits stacked up under her bed. Cindy's jaw dropped to the floor. Suddenly, Asha came from behind and aimed a gun at Cindy's head.

--

Max and Logan drove up to a tall house near and industrial area. Logan's car was new and clean. He had just bought it while in Washington's best car dealership. It was a nice dark green and bigger than his last one. The sun was actually out for once and Logan parked his car on the rocky drive-way. Max touched his hand, not having to worry about any virus. She could just sit and stare at his face for the longest time. He turned the keys and pulled it out of the ignition. While touching her hand, he felt a slight pain in his left leg. Logan shrieked.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Logan held his leg.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just had a little shock is all?"

"That's not normal" she said, worrying for Logan. He smiled and recovered from his muscle spasm.

"Its fine, I have them normally every day. If I'm lucky, I skip a day. Let's go see Ray and his aunt" he said, walking out of the car. Max followed and slammed her door.

"Ou, be careful! New car" Logan said, checking Max's door.

"Sorry, super strength, kind of hard to control" she said walking to the front door. Ray and his aunt had moved into a newly built home ever since Wendy had died. It was Logan's idea and money to put them just outside of Washington. Max pressed the doorbell and Ray's aunt answered.

"Logan! Max" she said, hugging them both. Max smiled and looked inside of her house.

"I like what you've done with the place" she said, walking inside. Martha let Logan in as well and she shut the door. The house was a very nice structure. When you first walk in, you see a long stairwell that leads to the second level. The house was finished with a nice, dark hardwood and beautiful furniture. Raymond White ran into the hallway with toys in his hand.

"Max, come see my Star Wars toys!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the living room. Logan smiled and walked with Martha to her kitchen.

"Tea?" she asked. Logan agreed.

"Yes please, that would actually be nice, thanks" he said, sitting down. Martha placed the pot on the stove and turned up the heat. Sun beamed in from the window as Martha brought cookies over for snack.

"Would you like some?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"No thank you. I actually have a couple of questions" he continued. "How's Ray doing?"

"As great as a parent-less kid could be. When my sister told me about the group that Ames associated with, I all of a sudden had to take Ray. I didn't want my nephew being exposed to those... creatures" she said, handing Logan his tea. He glanced over at Max and Ray, playing with toys. Max stopped playing and looked at Ray.

"Can I see your hand?" she asked. Max looked at the marking from the ceremonial ritual he had taken part of a year ago. It meant that he was able to survive 'The Coming'. Erinn seemed to believe that the Coming was a comet that was going to pass by Earth and destroy mankind. Max didn't think that was all that was coming. This Demon Hand had to mean something. It was said that it opened a seal to unleash pure evil. Whatever that means? Ray wanted his toy that was a couple of meters away from him and he raised his arm. Max watched the whole thing. Suddenly, the toy was in Ray's hand. Max was shocked!

"Ray, how did you do that?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, daddy said that it would come in time" he said, playing with his toys. Meanwhile, another car had followed them to Martha's house. Sierra Lakefield stepped out of the car and glared at the house that held Ray. Celia and Ames walked out of the car as well and faced the house.

"Let's get him" he said. The three of them broke into Martha's house and face Logan and Max. Ames ran over to Max and punched her in the face. Max regained balance and pushed Ames into the counter. Martha tried to fight back, but Celia was too strong. Celia raised her hand up into the air and struck Martha with her ability. Martha went flying out of the window and into the backyard. Logan kicked Sierra in the stomach, making her feel dizzy.

Max and Ames were fighting brutally. After a horrible, gut wrenching pound to her stomach, Max would send another kick his way. Whenever Ames fought Max, it seemed as though she always drew blood from his beatings. Her Transgenic blood was the only thing from letting her quit the brawl. Celia grabbed little Ray from the living room. Ray kicked and screamed to get out of her arms.

"No!" Max yelled. Ames used all his strength to throw Max across the room. She flipped and broke through a wall. Dust from the dry-wall was everywhere. Logan ran over to Max to help her from Ames's Breeding Cult powers. Ray screamed as Celia handed him over to his father and went into the black car. Sierra pressed on the gas and the car drove instantly.

"I'm okay, check Martha" she said, getting up off the ground. Logan paced through all the broken furniture and debris. He stepped over the broken glass and headed towards Martha. She had been lying down for only a minute was already turning blue. Logan touched the side of her neck to feel her pulse. It was gone. He looked at her cold, dark face and closed her eyes.

"She's gone" he said to Max. She frowned and looked at her dead body. A big purple bruise was wrapped around her neck.

"Celia killed her" she said. "Now the Coming can be complete" she said. Logan shook his head.

"No its not!" Logan grabbed Max, hand and hand, got into the car and drove off to chase the black car. Logan steered down the dirt road and noticed the tracks from another car.

"Follow them" she said. Max crawled into the back seat and grabbed two machine guns that Logan has been saving for a time of crisis. She looked at them and smiled.

"This will have to do" she said. Logan made up time and headed straight towards Sierra's car with Ray. Ray was in Ames's arms as he tried to whisper him to sleep. Ray was trying to leave the car but Ames wasn't letting him. Celia pulled out Ames's hand-gun from his holster and loaded it.

"We need to finish the ceremony before the Coming! If I have to, I will kill 452 myself!" she said. Ames rolled his eyes.

"She will die eventually! As long as we have Ray, nothing can happen" he said. "Transgenic's are sewer rats"

Sierra had reached the main intersection in Washington, trying to get out of the way from Logan's speeding car. Logan eventually caught up and the street chase begins.

--

Tanedra watched as the Father spoke the holy words. Erinn stood beside her to comfort her during this rough time. Only a few people surrounded the coffin of Tyrone Woods. People were placing white roses onto the black, shiny surface. Tears were all Tanedra had left. Her face was swollen from all the crying and she had a baby on the way. Erinn's cell phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Alright, I'm on my way" she said. She hugged Tanedra and left her at the burial. Tanedra bent down and placed a white rose onto Tyrone's coffin.

"Goodbye my love"

**Now........................**

Cindy grabbed Asha's gun and pulled it out of her hand. Asha kicked Cindy in the stomach and punched her on the chin. Cindy's head whipped up, facing the ceiling. The two girls were having a cat fight. Cindy pulled Asha's hair and dragged her over to the hallway.

"I'm going to kick your white ass" Cindy said, punching Asha into the living room. Asha pushed Cindy off of her and threw a basket (near-by) at her. Cindy flinched as Asha tackled her into the kitchen. Blood trickled down Cindy's nose as she tried to finish Asha.

"Get off me!" Asha screamed. The two girls smashed into the kitchen. Logan's apartment was falling apart, piece by piece. Asha grabbed a pot from the counter and hit Cindy on the face. Push after push; shove after shove, both girls lost serious amounts of blood. It was kind of hard for both of them to stand up straight. Not having Transgenic DNA in their systems made them easy to take out.

Cindy stopped fighting and Asha slid against the wall. Both girls were tired and bleeding to death.

"So you're not really pregnant?" asked Cindy. Asha shook her head.

"No you stupid bitch" she said, almost whispering. The pain of her injuries was strong and deep. They looked at Logan's apartment and how much it was a mess.

"Sorry slut, your cover has been broken" Cindy said, laughing.

"I'm not the only one out there! The Conclave has many of us, searching for you transgenic lovers. It's only a matter of time until they kill you" she said, aching in pain. Cindy opened her jacket pocket and noticed the needles she had in her pocket and waited to attack. Asha slowly moved closer to her gun that was on the floor.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Cindy stabbing the needle into Asha's neck. The green substance leaked into her system and Asha shrieked.

"Bitch"

--

Erinn opened her eyes and noticed the fire that was blazing near her injured body. She got up and ran over to Logan's car and noticed Max crying.

"What happened? Is he okay?" she asked, running to his aid. She opened the car door more and noticed that Celia had shot Logan in the chest. Logan's injured body fell out of the car and slumped into Max's arms. Erinn applied pressure to his wound and watched as Celia's car drove away with Ray.

"Logan! Don't leave me now!" she said, tearing. The blood coming from his body leaked onto the road, creating a stream of red. Evil was winning.... and the Conclaves End Game was coming into play...

To be continued.................

Next time,

Only **3** more episodes left of Dark Angel, season three! The Conclave has finally set their End Game. With Ray in their hands, the Coming is more than close. Also, Asha's cover is revealed and she cracks a deal with the gang. Meanwhile, Max's system goes on overload as she shuts down when the Human World tries to take back Seattle.

An All New Dark Angel, soon.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Raymond White

Asha

Linsay Gomez.......... (First Appearance)

Celia Moorhead


	19. Episode 19: Broken

**Readers Note:** This is crazy! I have already reached this point. I've been carefully planning these last three episodes to tie loose ends and bring in new storylines! I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten to this point. I hope no one stops reading; I really enjoy writing these episodes. As Season three comes to an end, season four approaches! Thanks again guys. This episode, the stress that has been looming over Max's head strikes full force as the humans try to regain Seattle. Here's another note. The green substance that is used in the series is now going to be referred to as "Green Junk", thanks to Jeanette for giving me that name!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 19

"Broken"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman. Ames and Celia are on the search for Ames's son Ray, for the Coming to be complete!

Now~ Logan was shot by Celia and brutally injured him. Max is overwhelmed with stress about the Transgenic's and the Coming is closer than anyone thinks. Erinn works for a secret department of the FBI, some kind of protector for Transgenic's. Tanedra wants revenge for Tyrone's death on Sierra. Also, Max has glitches encoded into her genetic DNA that only a word combination would stop it. This proves that Manticore messed up some DNA testing during the process of making soldiers.

* * *

Erinn steered the car down the streets of Freak Nation to Terminal City. Transgenic's gathered around the car as Max jumped out and picked up Logan's injured body onto her shoulders. Mole pushed people out of the way and helped Max lay him down on the cold rock. Transgenic's typed on the computers and watched the cameras to see if there were any humans trying to get into Freak Nation. One creepy looking one sniffed Erinn and growled.

"This is a human!" he said. Erinn moved away.

"Back away ice, she's one of us" Max said, pushing the creature out of the way. The headquarters of Freak Nation has increased in size since last year. The technology had been improved and there were more members of Freak Nation. The population wasn't anything compared to the humans, but it should do them well. Mole grabbed a plastic bowl full of water and a towel. She rubbed it on Logan's creased forehead, trying to clean his face. There was dirt on his cuts and Mole didn't want them to get infected. They were already running low on supplies, there would be no way to treat it. The humans' took everything away from them and they were holding onto their last bit of existence.

People ran around the Headquarters, trying to get prepared for the coming events. Erinn kept checking outside to see if anyone had followed them to Freak Nation. What had been a warm, spring day, had turned into the dark and cold usual. Billowing clouds passed the skies and the wind picked up. Erinn got the chills from the darkness of the sky. The Coming was too near for her liking. She didn't want the world to end! Erinn still had to live her life. She was only twenty-five years old. Endless wires crawled the rocky walls with various colors. Each shade was for a specific connection in the world to the computers. It allowed the Transgenic's connect to government files and spy on their Headquarters.

There were many members of Terminal Cities HQ (Head Quarters) running around, designated to certain desks. They watched Freak Nation from every corner like a hawk. It was their job to watch over everyone according to their leader, Max. Sierra's Lakefield job was to take down Freak Nation ever since it was created.

Mole walked over to the big flat-screen TV that had been hung down from the ceiling. He grabbed the controller and turned off mute. Suddenly, the news channel approached the D.A's building. Sierra was standing at her normal spot, facing the hundreds of people. Her blond hair swayed with the whaling wind.

"Today, something great happened! We have proof that Freak Nation really does exists! In only a couple of minutes, we will get our homes back from these monsters! Fight for what you believe in!" she shouted. Sierra's voice echoed endlessly around Washington's streets. Humans' grabbed torches and things they could find around them to fight the Transgenic's. The sector police blocking the entrances into Seattle couldn't fight off the hordes of people coming their way. People pushed them off to the side and tried to break into the borders of Seattle.

Everyone watched the TV screen as their new homes were going to be taken away by the Humans. Transgenic's hugged each other and cried that their lives were being taken away from them. The humans were fighting back with a force. Erinn closed the door into Terminal City Headquarters and locked it shut. There was a big steel door that blocked others from getting into HQ. Terminal City use to be lethal for humans, but the Transgenic's had found a way to stop the toxins from leaking into the air.

"Max, what are we going to do?" she asked. Everyone looked at Max for the answers. Max started to shake, not knowing what to do. All this stress was weighing on her and she couldn't move. All these lives were on her shoulders. Making a stand seemed pointless now. The other side had strong numbers. With Logan bleeding to death, everyone running low of supplies and the humans fighting back, Max started to black out and become stiff. Everyone looked at her lifeless body and feared the end was near.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

As the dark clouds rolled in, Cindy stepped over Asha's body. She had dragged her body near a wooden chair and grabbed some rough rope. Asha moved her head from side to side, trying to regain consciousness. Cindy had injected a very large amount of Green Junk into her system. Cindy tucked Asha's arms behind the chair and tied them together. A small drip of blood came from Asha's mouth and landed on her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, lifting her head. Cindy tightened the ropes even more.

"Just making sure you won't leave" Cindy said. "You know, I called the gang, they are going to know what you have been doing. Wait until Logan finds out about your fake baby. I can't wait until they dispose of you" she said, spitting on Asha's face.

"You don't know what you're doing! I'm not the person you want to stop. Ames and his pals are going to use the Demon Hand tonight!" she said. "The alignment is going to be complete at midnight. Once the stars are perfectly in order, Ames will use the Demon Hand and unleash X63" explained Asha. Cindy creased her forehead.

"X63?" she asked, crossing her sore arms. Asha licked the warm, dark red blood off her lips. She cringed at the taste of the coopery blood.

"Loosen the rope and I might just tell you more" challenged Asha. Cindy punched her in the stomach and scanned the room for something sharp. Beside her foot, there was a shard of glass and she grabbed it with her hand. Without question, Cindy placed it against Asha's neck.

"I'm not playing games. Tell me what X63 is!" Cindy threatened. Alec, Sara and Joshua barged into Logan's apartment and noticed the mess everywhere. Sara stepped over broken glass and towards the two girls.

"What happened here?" she asked. Alec smiled.

"Cool, cat fight" he smirked. Sara turned around and glared at Alec.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're being stupid" she said, shaking her head. Joshua sat on the kitchen counter and listened to everyone speak.

"So, Asha was working for the bad guys all this time" said Alec. "I always figured there was something to you" he continued. Asha smiled.

"Alec, remember the night you hit on me?" Asha challenged. "Do you try to score on every girl in sight? Is Sara just your next object?" she taunted. Sara frowned looked at Alec with tears fogging her eyes. He shook his head and grabbed Asha by the neck. Cindy tried to break them up, but Alec was too strong.

"Don't you ever speak about Sara like that again! You know that's not true" he shouted. Sara grabbed Alec's shoulders and pulled him away. Asha gasped for air once Alec released her neck. Sara hugged Alec and looked into his eyes.

"Is that true, did you try to sleep with her?" Sara questioned. Alec frowned and caressed her cheek.

"It was a long time ago" he said, kissing her lips. Cindy walked over to Asha and questioned her again.

"Tell us what X63 is or there will be some serious damage on your face" she promised. Asha laughed and tried to ignore the searing pain. She started to hallucinate from the Green Junk. Asha could see Logan standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed. He looked very disappointed in her and holding a gun. He seemed to want to kill her. He held the gun up to aim to her head. Asha shook her head, talking to herself.

"No, Logan, you don't want to do this!" she said. Everyone watched as Asha went crazy. It seemed as though she was being affected by the green substance in the needle.

"What's happening to her?" Sara asked. Cindy grabbed the needle from the ground and showed Alec and Sara.

"I found this before we fought. It's the same liquid that was injected into Joshua when he saw those visions of Annie. This junk seems to trigger something in your mind and make you go crazy. It draws forth your fears and make them seem real to the holder of the virus" she explained. "I stabbed it into her neck when she was going to shoot me."

Alec examined Asha's shaking body and the green color taking over her body.

"What about the cure that Logan used on Joshua? Does he still have some on him?" he asked. Cindy shrugged her shoulders.

"We can look" she said, searching the apartment. Joshua looked in the fridge and noticed a red button on the side. Curious, he pressed the button and one of the dark, oak cupboards opened. Joshua looked at the cupboard and noticed various vials containing solutions being refrigerated in a secret compartment.

"You guys, I found something" he said, looking through the vials. Alec grabbed the cool, silver container and searched through the numerous, possible vials containing the cure. He tried to remember the color to Logan's solution that counteracted Joshua's virus. After re-jogging his memory he remembered the color; blue. He grabbed the blue vial and ran over to Asha. She had been screaming and trying to get out of the tied rope.

"Listen to me Asha; we have the cure to your little problem! You need to tell us what Ames is going to do with that Demon Hand thing" he said, holding the needle to her arm. Suddenly, her eyes turned green and she broke through the wooden chair, shattering it into millions of pieces. Cindy got throw back against the wall and the needle fell to the ground. Sara stood strong, holding up her guard. Asha had gone down the deep end. She lifted a piece of wood and swung it with full force at Sara.

--

Sierra walked into the building and crossed paths with Linsay. She smiled and paced towards her office. Closing the door behind her, she jetted to the cabinet near the door. She dug her hand into her pocket and grabbed a small silver key to open the cabinet. Sierra stuck the key into the lock and turned it to the left. She opened the two giant doors and revealed the black magic items. She pulled out a small, maroon bag and walked over to her desk.

"Tell me what's going to happen" she demanded, pulling out several wooden dice into her hand. She shook them twice and scattered them on her desk. Sierra seemed pleased of the message the dice left her with. Linsay knocked on the door and Sierra told her to come in.

"Hello Linsay, what could I do for you?" Sierra asked, tucking the dice under the desk. Linsay was curious and walked closer to the desk.

"I just wanted to know if you received the confirmation email from District Attorney Gordon?" she asked. Sierra looked beside her and handed Linsay a white sheet of paper.

"Here it is! He's really pleased of your work Miss. Gomez, keep up the good work" Sierra said. Linsay smiled and glanced over at the cabinet with all of Sierra's items. She was confused and pursed her lips. Sierra jogged over to the cabinet and closed it with the last turn of the key.

"Have a good rest of the day" Sierra said, pushing Linsay out of the office. Linsay walked over to Tanedra's old office and dialled Cindy's number. She thought that she might give her a call. Ever since they met, she has wanted to call her. Cindy was gorgeous and was crazy to be single. Linsay finished dialling the number and waited for Cindy to answer. Nothing happened and her answering machine went on.

"Hey, it's Linsay, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a coffee. I would really like to and I was thinking sometime this week. Give me a call" she said, hanging up the phone. A woman walked into the office, panting like a dog.

"What's wrong?" Linsay asked. The worker pointed to the TV.

"You must see the news" she said. Linsay walked over to her controller and turned on the news. The news reporter had been watching the whole chaos at Seattle.

"Just recently, the people of Washington made a pact to get back Seattle. The Transgenic's have been putting a good fight these past months and now it's time to take back our homes! I'm here right now with a couple of people, willing to talk about the transgenic issue at the current moment!" she said, handing the microphone to a husky man beside her.

"I want to say that these creatures are not part of God's creation! I need to tell you viewers at home who are too chicken to help fight against these monsters, that they are going down! Praise to Sierra Lakefield for giving us the courage we need to get back our homes!" he said, throwing burning wine bottles at the gates to Seattle.

People knocked down the signs that said "Freak Nation" and tried to climb the fence. Linsay watched the news in horror and Tanedra walked into the room.

"Hello, I believe we have never met officially" she said. Linsay turned to face Tanedra. She had been wearing very dark make-up and was covered in dirt.

"Mrs. Woods, sorry to hear about your loss" Linsay smiled. Tanedra laughed.

"I'm sick of people telling me that. I'm over it" she said. "I need your help. I may not work here anymore, but I think we could do something really great. I have befriended one of the Transgenic's. What I'm going to tell you right now, you have to promise that you will keep it secret!" said Tanedra. "I trust you"

Linsay crossed her arms and looked into Tanedra's eyes.

"Let me guess, its Max" she said. Tanedra smiled.

"How did you know?" she questioned. Linsay laughed.

"I just figured. She's very tough and mysterious. She seemed to be very sensitive whenever I brought up Transgenic's" Linsay explained. Tanedra shook her head.

"You've seen the news, right? We can't let them break into Freak Nation" she said. "I know this girl; I've worked with her long enough to know that they are not bad people"

Linsay was curious.

"Freak Nation?" she asked.

"Seattle is called Freak Nation by Transgenic's" Tanedra explained. "I know a way to Seattle without being noticed. We will take the underground tunnels" Tanedra said, grabbed her gun out of her pocket.

"Wait, I can't come. I need to keep cover here. You go and help them. Just know that I believe you. They are still people, not monsters. Go, fight for what you believe" she said. Tanedra smiled and ran out of the building. She passed all the riots and down to a tunnel, where it connects to one of the sectors of Freak Nation. Tanedra followed the tunnel way, ignoring the stench of rot. She continued to advance further, deeper into the dark tunnel. Once she reached the opening, she ran to Terminal City.

Mole was standing at the computer, watching the Freak Nation cameras. He noticed that Tanedra was waiting at the gates of Terminal City. He ran down to Erinn and told her someone was there.

"There's a human at the doors to Terminal City!" Mole said. Many Transgenic's growled at the sight of a human. Erinn left Max's lifeless body near Logan and walked over to the camera to see who it was.

"It's okay, her name is Tanedra. She's Max's boss in the Human World" she said. "Let her in" Mole shook his head.

"Who made you boss?" he asked. "We don't need another human coming here telling us what to do" he said. "Why do you even care about us?" he asked. Erinn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Excuse me? Not only is it my job, but I've grown to care about Transgenic's and if your refusing my help, well you're going to have to deal. Now let her in!" she demanded. Mole pressed the button and the gates to Terminal City opened. Tanedra entered in from the main entrance after Erinn unlocked it and she greeted everyone.

"Long time, no see" she said to Erinn. The two hugged and walked over to Max and Logan. Tanedra touched Max's cold face and looked at Erinn with a worried look.

"What happened to her?" she asked. Erinn shrugged her shoulders.

"From what I gathered, Max had a glitch in her DNA. Manticore use to make certain codes to reverse the glitch. After all her stress, her system shut down and no one can communicate with her" Erinn explained.

"What's the code?" asked Tanedra.

"Only Logan knows. The whereabouts of the rest of her friends is unknown. Logan has lost a lot of blood from a bullet wound. We are running out of supplies to keep him alive and we need Max to help us fight back" she said. "A cult is about to use a device, known as the Demon Hand, to unleash something deadly onto earth, ultimately destroying mankind" she said. Tanedra was confused.

"Something?" she asked. Erinn pulled out a sheet from her pocket and handed it to Tanedra.

"I printed this out from Sierra's computer awhile ago from a closed file. She was hiding something about the Demon Hand and I thought by breaking into the computer, I would be able to get some information. The X63 project was held in the early seventies. A group called the Triad created something to destroy mankind. They called it project X63, the beast. Somehow, this Demon Hand is used to unlock the seal of this beast and release it onto this earth. Max is created to stop it, but she's kind of in a situation right now" she said. Tanedra scanned through that page that Erinn had given her.

"The Coming?" Tanedra asked. Erinn tried to explain.

"The Breeding Cults end to the world" she said. "Max is meant to stop it" While the girls talked to each other, Logan started to wake up.

--

Sara faced Asha, who was totally taken over by the large dose of Green Junk that Cindy had injected into her system. Alec tried to restrain her as Joshua brought over the cure to the virus. Sara held Asha down as she grabbed the needle and stuck it into her neck. Asha started to shake and her body flew into the air, hitting against the wall. Alec helped Cindy up and the four of them walked over to Asha's body.

"Asha?" asked Cindy. They walked even closer to her and helped her up. The virus was out of her system. They tied her back down to a chair and waited until she woke up. Asha's vision was blurry but she could see everyone standing in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You went loco!" yelled Sara. Asha rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, If she hadn't stuck that needle into my neck, we wouldn't have this little problem" she explained, glaring at Cindy. Cindy laughed.

"Well, I did it because this bitch was about to shoot me" she admitted. "Tell us about X63"

"Fine, I will tell you! X63 is a project created by an alliance of three main threats to mankind. They call themselves the Triad. X63 is what everyone has been anticipating to arrive. Whatever it is, it's deadly to us. Only Familiars and Transgenic's will only be able to live" she said. "Now, me being human and all, I don't want to die. I loyalties are flexible"

"Where's the Demon Hand?" Alec asked. "We need to find that device. If we have it, they can't complete the ritual, right?"

"Yes, I know where it's located. You guys just have to let me go afterwards" Asha said. Cindy shook her head.

"Uh-uh, I don't trust you!" she said. Alec stopped Cindy's ranting.

"Deal" he said. Sara loved the strong, low tone that he had when agreeing to Asha's terms. Cindy's jaw dropped.

"If you help us get the Demon Hand, you will be free" Alec said. Cindy shook her head.

"What are you doing? Asha can't be trusted!" Cindy complained. Alec struck back at Cindy.

"We have no choice! We will have too now, don't we!" he yelled. Sara had never heard him that low, that loud before. He was very convincing. "People's lives are at risk!" Cindy frowned and walked away from the room. Sara touched Alec and he looked back at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing" she said, looking into his beautiful eyes. Alec kissed his lover on the lips.

"I know" he said. Joshua stepped over all the crap on the floor and walked over to Cindy and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong O.C?" he asked. Cindy smiled.

"Nothing Boo, I just don't trust Alec's judgment" she explained. "Your little fella is in danger, and we need to help her"

--

Erinn walked closer to Logan and tried to get him to talk.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Logan shook his head and got up. Erinn pushed him back down and try to get him to rest.

"Hold on their solider, not a good idea to get up yet. You have a really bad bullet wound in your chest" she said, pushing him back down. "You lost a lot of blood." Logan blinked to bring his vision back.

"Where is Max?" he asked, concerned. Logan looked everywhere to see if she was there. He then noticed Max's body on the ground, lifeless and cold.

"What happened to her he shouted?" he shouted, crawling towards her. Blood started to leak through his wound again, creating a puddle on the ground. Mole brought a wet towel and cleaned the mess up.

"Her system glitch has acted up again" Erinn explained. "Do you remember what to recite when that happens?" she asked. "There was a certain combination of words, do you remember at all?"

Logan tried to think back when Max was hit by lightning. When she started to clean the apartment, Cindy and Alec tried to find the combination in the Archives. Once they were back, he remembered exactly what Cindy had said to Max. Mole looked on the news and the humans' had broken into Seattle.

"Hurry!" he yelled. Logan cleared his throat and held Max in his arms.

"Flowers in vase" he whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek and Max woke up slowly. Max smiled and kissed Logan back on the lips this time.

"I love you" he said. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Love you too" she said getting up from the ground. She looked at Tanedra and Erinn, who were concerned.

"I'm fine, I guess I was a little broken" she said. "A glitch problem I have. So, you need my help? I'm ready to make a stand once and for all!" she said. "I will take down Sierra and Ames hard as I can"

--

Celia and Ames watched as Ray tried to escape the shackles. He had been pinned against a cool rock wall in the basement of the school. The final ceremony was getting prepared and Ray was soon to be called for his change.

"Soon, you will be the chosen one Ray" Celia said, touching his head. Ames smiled and kissed his son on his forehead.

"I love you boy, I hope you know that" he said. "Please don't make this harder than it is for me" Ames asked. Ray pushed Ames off of him.

"I hate you" he said. "I want mommy back" Ray cried. Ames was infuriated and walked away.

--

The humans' scattered all around Seattle, attacking the Transgenic's, getting their homes back. Sierra drove up to Seattle and watched as the humans' attacked back. She grinned and continued to watch. Sierra dialled Ames's number and he answered.

"It has started" she said, laughing. Freak Nation was being destroyed.

To be continued.................

Next time,

Only **2 **more episodes left of Dark Angel, season three! Max is ready to make one final stand against the humans. Asha and Cindy locate the Demon Hand and try to bring it back to the gang, stopping the ceremony of the Breeding Cult. Celia confronts Max for one final time and only one leaves the battle! The Coming is only a few hours away! Tick tock, tick, tock!................

An All New Dark Angel, soon.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Mole

Raymond White

Asha

Linsay Gomez

Celia Moorhead

District Attorney Gordon


	20. Episode 20: Target

**Readers Note:** This is crazy! I have already reached this point. I've been carefully planning these last three episodes to tie loose ends and bring in new storylines! I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten to this point. I hope no one stops reading; I really enjoy writing these episodes. As Season three comes to an end, season four approaches! Thanks again guys. This episode, the stress that has been looming over Max's head strikes full force as the humans try to regain Seattle. Here's another note. The green substance that is used in the series is now going to be referred to as "Green Junk", thanks to Jeanette for giving me that name! Okay, update, remember all, there will be a Season four to Dark Angel. I hope everyone loves this episodes as much as I do. A lot of new things are revealed, plus, some loose ends are tied. Only one more episode left after this guys, enjoy! Thanks to all the faithful reviewers! Love ya...

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 20

"Target"

* * *

_Previously on Dark Angel,_

The end is coming! The Demon Hand is used to open up something evil and powerful. Sierra and Ames are now working together to end the Transgenic line. Asha was sent to break apart Logan and Max's relationship, also revealing she has some feelings of her own for him. Also, it was revealed that she is faking her pregnancy so Logan would feel closer to her. Erinn is part of some secret job undercover as a sectary for Sierra and Tanedra. She also knows that Max is a Transgenic. Max is still searching deeper to the whereabouts of her creator\father, Sandeman. Ames and Celia are on the search for Ames's son Ray, for the Coming to be complete!

Now~ Logan was shot by Celia and brutally injured him. Max is overwhelmed with stress about the Transgenic's and the Coming is closer than anyone thinks. Erinn works for a secret department of the FBI, some kind of protector for Transgenic's. Tanedra wants revenge for Tyrone's death on Sierra. Also, Max has glitches encoded into her genetic DNA that only a word combination would stop it. This proves that Manticore messed up some DNA testing during the process of making soldiers.

* * *

Ames stood against a stone wall, talking to Sierra on the phone. He grinned and faced numerous hooded figures standing before him. They all held long candles, creating dim glows across their faces.

"Good, the ceremony is going to start. See you soon, Fe'nos tol." he said before closing his cell phone. Ames walked past the chanting minions and headed towards Celia, who was getting ready for the big night. She put on a long, red gown that the High Priestess always wears during a ceremony.

"Everything ready for the Coming?" he asked, fixing her collar. Celia placed her index finger along the sharp edge of the blade. Warm, red blood dripped from her finger tip and she revealed the little slice upon her pale skin to Ames. He watched as she rubbed the blood between her fingers.

"See this? The blood we were given is the key" she whispered. "For more years than I can imagine, we worked this long to bring forth our kind. Sandeman and I always believed that the end would also bring forth a new era of Familiars. After mankind would be eliminated, we would start over with superior strength. The little gift we have was carefully constructed by proper breeding. The downfall of the Phalanx was a disappointment, but we will live. They had strength beyond Transgenic brothern, but 452 took the win." she said. Two robed figures glided to Celia with a small, black case in both of their hands. One opened the case with his bony fingers.

"Worry not, 452 will be taken care of by Sierra. She has convinced the humans to take down the Transgenic nation. We are only minutes away from full control." Ames enunciated. "Is Ray ready?"

Celia let the two workers finish her make-up and she pushed them away.

"Raymond is refusing preparation for the ceremony. I thought you had him under control. His mothers sister must have had serious influence over his final decision. Ray being in 452's hands for a long while didn't help the situation. Ames, once this is all over and we start fresh, Sandeman will try to find us. He was never proud of his work here, with us. I never told you something that I wish I had. Your father had another son, not a Transgenic or Familiar. He was raised with an Ordinaries blood."

Ames didn't know how to react to this new information. Besides the gut cringing feeling he had inside, the feeling of betrayal loomed over his head. How could Sandeman have another son without Ames's knowledge? Celia touched Ames's face.

"I always thought of you as my son Ames, don't let Sandeman take you down. He abandoned us years ago. He has no love for any of us! Sandeman is just one of those disgusting Transgenic's now. We are on our own." explained Celia, letting go of his cheek. "Go check on Ray, he needs a little convincing from his father. I understand what he's going through. I want him to know that this is for the greater good"

Ames watched as everyone sat down and got ready for the final events. Ray was in the back room, insisting that he see his aunt. He wanted his son to have everything in life. Once the ceremony is over, Ray would fulfill his destiny. Ames passed Celia and walked into Ray's room.

--

Max finished fixing Logan wound and let him rest against a wall. The blood had stopped and he was stabilized. The bullet wound was very deep and Mole had found some stuff from a cabinet around the HQ. Logan slowly took a deep breath and tilted his head to face Max's beautiful face. She stood beside him, smiling as he awoke from a little power nap. He wanted to get up and help with the current situation, but Max held him down.

"Hold on there, you need to rest. Have you seen yourself lately. You look like crap" she said. Logan giggled and rested against the uncomfortable, stone wall once again.

"Do you know where Cindy and everyone are?" he asked. "They should be outside of Seattle, where its safe"

Max smiled and touched his chest, just above the bullet wound.

"Last thing I know, Cindy was in town, going shopping. Its okay, I'm sure they're fine. They probably heard the news and chose to stay where it was safe" she said. Logan wanted to believe that, but for some reason, the bad wasn't anywhere near done. He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his fingers. Logan could feel her soft, tanned skin.

"What?" she asked, smiling. Logan loved when she smiled and he kissed her passionately.

"When this all over, I want us to go away for a bit. Just us; some place where no one can find us. Just for a little bit, then we can come back" he suggested. Max smiled and thought about his proposal. It wouldn't be that bad for them just to get away for bit and spend some time together. It has been a long time since they have been together just by themselves. That virus was the cause of their departure awhile back.

"Sure. I'm due for a get away!" she said. The two kissed again and Erinn watched them. She thought that they loved each other so much. She never had that with anyone. When she first started in the FBI, she dated her partner for a bit. Bryan Fitzpatrick and Erinn were a difficult couple. They worked together until they broke up after a night of betrayal. Ever since then, Fitzpatrick wants her dead. He usually fights with her to become 452's Protector. Max stood up and walked over to Erinn.

"Okay, give us the 101 on your job! Who are you exactly? I want every detail!" Max demanded. Erinn got ready to tell everything until someone entered Terminal Head Quarters from the sewer tunnels. Everyone looked towards the tunnel entrance and held their guns up, aiming at their target. Cindy entered the Head Quarters and smiled at everyone. Alec, Sara, Joshua and Asha followed behind. Logan noticed that Asha was tied up and bleeding everywhere. Cindy ran over to Max and hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. Cindy pursed her lips and glared at Asha, who was being tied against a pole by Joshua. Mole walked over to everyone and closed the sewer entrance, blocking any other people from coming into Head Quarters.

"Where did you guys come from?" he demanded. Alec put his hand up and held Sara.

"Hey there buddy, calm down! The humans have killed over a dozen of Transgenic's. We came from the Human World and used the underground tunnels. We thought you needed our help in this battle" he said. Mole shook his head.

"What we need is those humans dead!" Mole shouted. Max stood up and glared at Mole with Cindy by her side.

"Excuse me, but no one is killing anyone! We are here to make a stand! Not to kill anyone to prove our point. Besides, the Human World is the least of our worries. In only a couple of hours, we are going to face an apocalypse. Now, Ames and his pals have Ray White right now. We need to get Ray back before they can complete the final ceremony. Once that ceremony is over, the alignment of stars will be complete. Now if anyone wants to back down, tell me now!" she said. Max faced many many scared Transgenic's. "Because as of this second, we are fighting back"

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

**~*~**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

_

* * *

_

Ray leaned against the stone wall and tried to scream for help. The constant crying was giving him a strong head ache; more than a kid should endure. His face was red and swollen from all those loose tears. Ray missed his mother and aunt. After a thorough thought process during his capture, Ray came to the conclusion that his father was bad! Not only was he scared about the creepy hooded men watching his every move, but he kept hearing whispers about the end of time. Ray remembered watching one of those scary movies on TV, Friday nights. It was about the end of the world. People went crazy and started to grab anything that they can see to stop from dying. Ray didn't want the world to end, he was only a kid. There was so much more life to live after his childhood. He was just getting started. Ames walked into the room and found his shaken son, crying against the wall. Ames signaled the two hooded men to leave the room with one flick of the wrist. They left, carrying two wooden staffs by there side.

Over a dozen of torches were hung on the rocky wall to light up the scary room. They provided the right amount of heat to be satisfied for little Ray. His father knelt down beside him and touched his head. Ray tilted his head to the right to dodge his fathers hand. Ames didn't enjoy seeing his son this scared, this alone. If it were up to him, Ray and Ames would just be hiding away and living their own life. After years of convincing, Celia got it through to Ames that Ray had a destiny. Once the ceremony was complete, Ray would be thanking his father for the power they have gifted him with.

"Ray, its going to be okay. Your father is here, I will protect you. I know what you are going through it scary, but you will understand in time." Ames convinced. Ray didn't buy anything his father was saying. Why would a dad keep his son locked up in what looks like a cave? Ames was the enemy, not Max.

"I don't want you as my daddy anymore!" he said, frowning. Ames took that to his heart. It may be cold and dark inside, and Ames would seem like the person who doesn't care about anyone. After all this put aside, he really does love his son. He can't describe in words how much he cares for Ray. His son may not know it, but he does.

"I know you think that I'm the worse father in the world. I also know that you wish I were dead-"he grabbed Ray's head gently and tilted it to face his own. "-but you don't understand how much I love you. Its complicated, I know, but you have to pull through for me, son."

Ray looked deep into his fathers eyes and didn't recognize his father at all. Any good that he once carried inside of him, was completely and utterly, destroyed. All his father was saying to him at this moment was lies. Ray couldn't grasp the thought that Ames loved him even if he got him out of here safely. Anything that Ray might have felt for his father was killed when he put the bullet to his mothers head. Ames was dead to him.

"I hate you" he snorted to his father. Ames couldn't bare hearing his son say these things to him. Celia glided into the room, wearing here ceremonial gown that fit perfectly on her. He make-up had been finished and she was ready to start the ceremony whenever Ray was ready. She pulled Ames aside and had a little talk with her best worker.

"Son, listen to me! Time is of the essence. If you have not gotten to Ray at this point, then we have a problem-" she glanced over Ames's shoulder to Ray. "-go, get ready. I will deal with Ray." she said, waiting until Ames left the room. The two hooded men walked back into the room and guarded the heavy, stone door. Celia walked over to Ray and touched his head, softly. Only hours were between the Familiars and their new era.

"Ray, my boy. You must embrace your destiny little one. Follow me to the beginning of the end! Join us and fulfill the prophecy that was written many years ago!" she said with a thunderous tone that echoed. Ray was even more frightened.

"You're scary looking" he said, staring at Celia's make-up. She was now infuriated and grabbed him by the arm. Ray screamed and kicked Celia on the shin, knocking her onto the floor. Celia smacked the hard, rocky floor, bashing her right arm. Ray made a run to the door.

"Guards!" she yelled. The two hooded figures walked into the room and grabbed the approaching little boy. Ray was hopeless in the arms of the Familiars. Celia dragged herself off the ground and regained most of her balance. She dusted herself off and pulled over her massive hood.

"No more waiting, its time we start the ceremony!"

--

Everyone stood in the middle of Terminal Head Quarters, awaiting orders from their leader. Max stood in front of their curious faces, strategizing for the coming events. She had many sides she had to attack from. The Conclave is a pretty big group of people; if she was going to take it down, she needed to create groups of people to put in battle. Mole, who was soaking in his own bitterness, watching the cameras film outside. Humans were on a rampage, attacking any Transgenic's outside of Terminal City. News crews couldn't step foot in the battle field, there was too much destruction. Dangerous boundaries lie ahead of Seattle's gates.

"Listen people, this is how its going to work! The Conclave is our target, they are powerful and ruthless. Some of the higher ranked members have gained certain abilities over the years of breeding. Now, there are three main hot spots that we need to take down before the Coming. The first one is here, in Freak Nation. We need to protect our kind from the humans. We can not afford loosing anymore population tonight, any night for that matter!" she explained with her arms crossed and posture straight. Logan was devastated about Asha's betrayal to the gang, to him. All this time, he was trying to find a way to tell his love, Max, that he was having baby. All that stress for nothing. It seemed as though time was really wasted. She was tied against one of the connect poles. For minutes now, she had calmed down from her little tantrum. He couldn't even look into her eyes, she was nothing to him anymore, not a friend.

"Max, I always trust you, but why do we need people here in Freak Nation, when there are bigger problems elsewhere?" Logan asked, curious. Mole concluded that thought process with his bitter tone of hatred.

"I expected that would come from someone like you" Mole said to Logan.

"Why's that?" questioned Logan. Mole laughed and stepped down from the upper level where the control pad lay dormant.

"You humans always look after yourselves first, don't you? We have limited numbers, you have not limits to your kind. Humans are just always perfect!" Mole snapped. Logan raised his tone, leaving his comfortable boundary in conversation.

"You think we humans are perfect? Let me tell you something about us. We don't have perfect lives, we get up, work, come back home and sleep again. We have to manage our food, work for our money and feed others in the process! We have hearts that our taken away from us from time to time-" he said, glaring at Alec and Asha. "- yay, we learn to deal. We all make mistakes, including you. I would make sure that next time you make another biased opinion like that one you so bluntly stated, that you know what you are talking about."

Mole shut his mouth and sunk into the darkness, leaving the Head Quarters. Max had no time to talk sense into her friend, it was time for battle. Logan leaned against the wall again, to stop the cut from breaking open and bleeding. Asha smiled at Logan's comment to Mole. She thought that he really proved himself and that he was strong.

"I have designed a group of people to watch Terminal City and take care of Transgenic's. I know that any mistake made tonight could cost us the world. Joshua, Sara, Mole and Tanedra, you guys will stay here and help fight against Sierra's forces. She has made a line of her own people around Freak Nation, so that no one leaves. You guys are responsible for taking out her line." she said, watched those four leave and get prepared. Sara walked over to the cabinet full of weapons and she grabbed two hand guns. She stuck them in her butt pocket and put on leather gloves so she wouldn't hurt her hands. Alec jogged over to her and touched Sara on the shoulder.

"I actually had this all planned. I was going to take you out for a nice dinner and tell you how much I want to be with you. Now, you must know, this isn't really my thing. I knew that you would love to do this the old fashion way, but I'm scared that after tonight's events, there wont be another chance.-" he said, digging in his pocket."-hold on one second here." Sara laughed and rubbed a tear off her cheek.

"Yes" she said, happily. Alec paused and smiled.

"Really? I mean, we can take this really slow if you like?" he suggested. Sara nodded her head.

"Yes, I will marry you" she said, laughing. He found the green, velvet case he used the place the ring in and he was about the open it. She stopped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Give it to me during that dinner" she said. He smiled and the two kissed passionately. "See you when I get back."

"You better" he said, walking back to the circle. Sara loaded her guns and walked away with her group. Max cleared her throat and continued to give orders.

"The next spot is located in the woods just outside of Manticore's ruins. There has been a lot of activity in that area this past year, after thoroughly going through it in my mind, I figured that is where X63 lies. This team will have to watch that place for any Familiars and Red Robes. Ames will for sure have people there, guarding the seal until the alignment is complete. Make sure that if no one succeeds in their missions that the Demon Hand is not used. I don't have to tell you that once the Demon Hand is put in position, its all over, end of the world. Make sure that device doesn't make contact with the seal. I have information to believe that the seal is located underground. Ames's Familiars have probably dug it up from the ground already, kill them." she said. "I'm sending Erinn, Cindy and Asha to the woods." Max said. Everyone looked at Asha and back at Max.

"Wait a second, Asha? I thought she was one of the bad guys?" said Cindy. Max shook her head.

"I trust that she will help us in this battle. She knows that if she betrays us one more time that she will fit in a ash-tray. Cindy, please, work with me here."

"Boo, I'm telling you right now that if she just even disobeys one of my orders to her, I'm shooting her in the skull" Cindy said, walking away. Cindy checked her cellphone messages and listened to the newest one. It was Linsay's message about coffee and lunch. Cindy blushed and dialed her number as well. Linsay didn't answer and Cindy had to leave a message.

"Hey Linsay, nice to here your voice again. I'm just calling to tell you that, yes, I would love coffee, call me" she said. Cindy thought that if the world was ending, she wasn't dying single. Erinn walked over to Asha and cut her ropes loose."Thanks" she said, shaking the pain away in her wrist. Max frowned.

"Don't thank me" she said, looking at Logan. Asha smiled and got prepared for the fight in the woods. Alec walked over to Max and touched her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Max, what about me?" he asked. "You need me in this fight."

"You're coming with me! I'm taking out Celia and Ames once and for all" she said, dragging him out with her. Logan stayed behind and controlled the Head Quarters because of his wound.

--

**Terminal City ....... 10:00PM (Sara, Joshua, Mole, Tanedra)**

Sara followed Joshua out of Head Quarters and onto the streets of Seattle. The sun had already fallen to sleep and everything was very dark. Cars were crashed into buildings and paper was scattered everywhere. Garbage leaked on the roads, making it smell of rot. There were many bodies on the ground, some humans and others, Transgenic's. Alarms endlessly went off in the distance. Screams echoed throughout the city and carnage was increasing with every step.

"What happened out here?" she asked. Tanedra shrugged her shoulders, aiming her gun at the darkness ahead.

"I don't know sweetheart, but it ain't pretty. It looks as though Sierra convinced everyone that Transgenic's were the bad people." she said, scanning the darkness. "Stay together, you don't know what's out there. Transgenic's from the underground tunnel ways could be out and about, searching for food."

"Right, this is prime time for food supply." said Mole, walking ahead of everyone. Joshua frowned and held the gun awkwardly. He never was one for using guns in combat. Sara walked over to him and gently placed the weapon in his hand correctly. She loaded it properly and smiled at his doggy friend.

"There you go" she said, cheerfully. Joshua loved the light in her eyes.

"You must be happy" he said, with his husky tone. Sara's eyes brightened even more.

"Yes, I am actually, thanks Joshua" she said. The two caught up with the rest of the group. Tanedra looked around for any sign of Sierra and her cult. Nothing. Suddenly, they heard several Red Robes running their way. The sound of gun shots filled the street. Sierra watched and was ready to attack them as well.

**Manticore Woods ........ 10:10PM (Cindy, Erinn, Asha)**

Several running members of the Red Robe cult approached the three girls. Cindy kicked one away and shot it in the head. Two others jumped on her, trying to get her down. Erinn helped Cindy as Asha took this as a chance to run away. Asha left the two girls for dead and headed into the dark, dense forest.

"Damn it!" yelled Cindy, trying to push people off of her. Erinn killed the last two and helped Cindy off the ground.

"Come one, let's get her. She couldn't of gotten to far" she said, running with Cindy into the forest. Asha ran past all the trees and quick as possible, dodging roots underneath. She wasn't given a weapon because no one trusted her. She didn't want to kill them, she just wanted to get away from them, work on her own. She was now deep into the forest, running away from both sides; good and evil. He blond hair kept getting tangled in the thick branches. This was slowing her down constantly. She could hear Erinn and Cindy approaching. Asha jumped into the thick bush and crawled the other direction. She hid in the bush and watched as the two girls ran away, looking for Asha.

"Good" she whispered to herself, leaving the bush. Asha headed up the very opposite path they took and advanced. She thought that she had gotten away from everyone and ran back to the bodies of Sierra's dead cult.

"Let me say, you had it coming" she said to a body, kicking it to make sure it was dead. She faced the bodies and continued to run until she bumped into someone. She turned around and abruptly, a man in an army suit stood in front of her. She backed away confused and tried to escape. While she examined the man in front of her, he lifted a gun and shot Asha in the skull. She slumped to the dirty, earthen ground and he put away his gun. The military guy called forth two other men and they lifted Asha's body. Two of them dragged her away as the shooter dialed a number on the phone. Someone answered.

"Targets dead" he said, closing the phone and walking away. Erinn and Cindy approached an open field and noticed the ruins of Manticore.

"Asha isn't here!" yelled Cindy. "I knew she was planning to escape, I just knew it!" she shouted again. Erinn examined the ruins and smiled.

"I've never been here before. Its pretty big" she said. "Look over there, is that the seal to X63?" she asked, running with Cindy towards a big, underground door. It had three stone steps that lead to a door underground. On the steel door were the cravings of the Familiars.

"look, the same ones from those blades" she said, touching the door. "Someone just dug it up, that means they are still here" she said, loading her gun.

**Cult Head Quarters ........ 11:00PM (Max & Alec)**

"Adara mo'ke tali. Konoss rehu jek. Hiif polna menos kori. Konoss rehu jek. Kariff mo'ss!" shouted Celia in her native tongue. Several hooded figures chanted with her. Ames watched from the background. He was ready to see his son change for the better good. The other hooded members followed along.

"Miisru eh-nu." they whispered in unison. Celia raised both of her arms to the sky above her.

"Kariff daah." she hissed. The hooded figures chanted once again in unison.

"Miis'ru koss!" A cloaked man sounds the gong and the other people kneel. Ray White, not wearing a cloak, is escorted into the room. Ames looked at his young boy and thought about how much he has grown since the last time he has seen him. When Max took Ray away from Ames, Ray got to know his mothers side of the family. Celia looked at Ray and smiled.

"Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali." she said. Ray tried to get out of the hooded mens grip, but they were too strong. He wanted to go home so bad but the Familiars weren't letting him. Suddenly, the symbol on his arm started t burn. That wasn't a good sign!

"Mo'ss re'kali, ken'da hiif." the others whispered.

"Kon'ta ress-" Celia said loud and clear. The other people rise. Two of the men carried a large wooden chest to the altar and opened it. Celia lifted out a pair of live snakes. "-Kariff mo'ss, miis'ru eh-nu. Kariff daah, miis'ru koss. Miis'toka ben tahari filus par'ri ben'ta koss." she hissed once again. Celia hands one snake to an older, cloaked priestess standing nearby.

"Mis'rah hek." the older priestess shouted. She swayed with the music of the gong, holding a snake.

"Mis'ra'kahi fe'nos tol." a younger one continued. The others in the background chanted with Ames.

"Fe'nos tol."

Celia set the snake down on the altar. A man then handed her an ornate dagger. The older priestess escorts Ray to the altar. He pushed her out of the way and others captured him from running. They pushed him to the altar and Ames watched in fear. He didn't want his son destroying this for everyone.

"Kiv'sa pol...tu'ri kom'sa....konoss rehu jek." Celia said, pulling Ray by her-side. Celia uses the dagger to slice off the snake's head. She then drained the blood into a chalice and hands the snake to a man standing nearby. She dipped the bottom of the dagger's handle into the blood and looked at Ray. Ames walked up to the altar and grabbed hold of his sons arm. He rolled up Ray's sleeve for the final symbol to be burned on his skin forever.

"Say this now Ray!" yelled Ames. Ray didn't want to say the next line, but he was scared that he might get hurt.

"Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali." Ray shouted. Celia smiled and continued on with the ceremony.

"Konoss rehu jek." she said. She pressed the bottom of the dagger's handle onto Ray's forearm and he screamed. Ames tried to calm him down, while Celia pressed it harder.

"Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali. Mo'ss re'kali, ken'da hiif!" she shouted. Ames lifted Ray's arm. It has been branded with the same symbol that was on the Archives files about the Familiars. To conclude the ceremony, the hooded others say their final line.

"Mo'ss re'kali, ken'da hiif." they whispered. Celia laughed that the ceremony was complete. Suddenly, the earth started to shake. Ray screamed and Max and Alec barged into the ceremony. Everyone looked at the two Transgenic's. Celia pointed the dagger to Max's face.

"You're too late, the ceremony is complete!" she yelled. Everyone else left the room and Ames grabbed Ray with him and left as well. Max walked over to Celia and grabbed a sword off the wall.

"I don't care" she said, stabbing Celia in the stomach. Celia had blood fall from her mouth and drip to the floor. Alec watched as Max kicked Celia off the sword and land on the stone floor.

"That was too easy" she said, looking at her body. "Where's Ames and Ray?" she asked. Alec looked around.

"I can't see them. The must have left with everyone else" he said. Max frowned.

"We got to find them!" she yelled. Suddenly, Celia came from behind Max and pushed her onto the floor.

"You are definitely going to pay for that, bitch!" yelled Celia.

To be continued................

Next time,

Only **1**more episode left of Dark Angel, season three! Max is ready to make one final stand against the humans. As the teams close in on the Familiars, they try to prevent the Demon Hand from being used. Sierra reveals her end game and Ames fights Max for the last time. Also, this is Dark Angel's season finale that ends in a major cliffhanger!!!!

An All New Dark Angel, soon.

**APPEARANCES **

Max

Logan

Cindy

Alec

Joshua

Ames

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods

Sierra Lakefield

Erinn

Sara

Mole

Raymond White

Asha

Celia Moorhead


	21. Episode 21: The Coming

**Readers Note: **Finally! ~ This is it kids, the final chapter of Season Three. Wow, I mean, I didn't expect to reach this part for a long while. They way I built the characters and my newly added ones are all for the events coming in the next two seasons. I've been trying to set everything out, planning the development of the characters and story lines. I hope y'all enjoyed these past 20 episodes and enjoy one more. This will conclude most of season two's story lines and season three's. Also, new plots will come into play and the mysterious cliffhanger that will lead you right into the fourth season. A special thank you to Marcus Sylenus and Jeanette for clicking on this story consistently throughout this season! (: And thanks to these reviewers for leaving great comments, Beige Flicka, Maron, AndieDark and others. Hold your breath kids, the Coming, is about to start, ;) SEASON FINALE!!!

**DARK ANGEL**

**The Complete Third Season**

Episode 21

"The Coming"

* * *

Previously on Dark Angel,

After the siege at Jam Pony, all Transgenic's fled to dangerous Terminal City. Max stepped up and told everyone to make a stand against all the humans, making their place in the world. Shortly after, all human residents of Seattle, were evacuated, leaving everything behind. The Transgenic's made their new home and prepared for battle between the Familiars and Ordinaries. Not only was Ames and the Conclave their enemy, Sierra Lakefield, voice of the people, started to manipulate everyone that Transgenic's are evil. During the course of the year, Max was hired by a police woman named Tanedra Woods, who asked her to help out with cases that may connect to Transgenic's in secrecy. Max often thought that she was working with the enemy, Sierra. Near the end, Sierra was revealed to be the head of the Red Robes, a group of lethal cult members in some sort of an alliance with Ames's Breeding Cult. Together, they searched for the legendary Demon Hand, a device constructed in the seventies to open a seal, unleashing the X63 project onto earth. X63 is said to be a weapon of some kind, capable of destroying mankind. Along the bumpy ride, Max dragged along new ally's with her, including, Sara, Tanedra, and Erinn, an undercover agent from the FBI, to protect Ordinaries and go through with Project Extermination. To rid of all Familiars. Just recently, Sierra convinced the humans to take back their homes, breaking into Seattle's borders and ultimately creating chaos. Max took the leader role and broke the gang down into three different teams in order to successfully stop the Coming; end of the world.

* * *

_ It was chaos! ~ You don't throw some angry humans together with Transgenic's and expect a happy ending. It bothers me to think that Ordinaries believe we are monsters, that God never created us. Just because a couple of mad scientists decided to throw some knick-nacs into my genetic cocktail doesn't mean I'm different. Although I do have kick ass agility and strength; draw-backs, Heat. I've never been as scared in my life! Try feeling great when you are constantly reminded that the world was going to end in a matter of hours. Yay, you would go nutty. The only thing that keeps me standing and waking up in the morning, is Logan. Heck, what do I have to loose? Ames and his Breeding Cult buddies are going to find out how it feels to be six feet under...._

It was coming down to just enough time to capture Ray and leave to Terminal City, until Celia. Max fell to the ground, hitting her arm onto the cold, hard surface. She rolled to face Celia, standing above her, about to thrust a four foot blade into her gut. Max didn't know what to do, there wasn't much time to think. Suddenly, heroic Alec thought he would save the day. He tackled Celia onto the ground and helped Max from the floor. She grabbed her long, silver sword and was ready to kick ass. Celia used her Breeding Cult abilities to lift herself off the stone, almost effortlessly. Her white make-up had started to crumble and reveal her pale, liver spotted skin below.

"Are you that dense, don't you know by now that a piece of metal doesn't kill a Familiar?" she asked. Max tilted her head, trying to find out why she survived.

"How could I forget, it won't happen again" she said, eying the sword.

"Tell me one thing before I kick your pasty ass. What were you doing to Ray just a minute ago? I thought you and your buddies already whipped up the Cult mojo on him. Need proof of purchase, check the forearm for the cheap tattoo." Max said, resting her arm on her hip. Celia laughed.

"You fool, the ascension has been complete. With two initial rituals, the chosen one will be fully intact for what's to come." she said. "We just finished his 'sealing of the deal' if you will."

"Chosen one?" asked Alec.

"Ames's third son is destined for greatness! Why do you think we went to such lengths to recapture the little boy?" Celia asked. Max shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe a father wanted their son back." Max sarcastically added.

"There is no hope in doing this 452, it is already done." she said, walking round and round in circles with Max in unison, watching each others every move. Alec stayed in the background, searching for something to injure their opponent.

"Spare me, just thought that since I was a member an all, that I would be invited to your little end of world party. I guess the invitation got lost in the mail." Max snorted, glaring at Celia.

"It takes years of training to be one of us! I've waited for decades for this day to come. Sandeman said that you would be here-" Celia grinned and cackled. "-did your father ever tell you about your mother?" she asked, hinting something. Max shook her head, loosing her guard. Alec noticed Celia's little trick, she was taking down all of Max's defenses. "She's a little bitch, that one."

"Why are you speaking about her in present tense?" she said. "My mother is long dead."

"Oh no 452, she's very much alive."

"Max, don't listen to her, she's playing with your mind!" he yelled. Celia cocked her head to Alec and with a flick of the wrist, he became airborne, hitting the stone wall behind with unbelievable force. Max turned and was off guard, watching Alec plummet to the ground. Celia took this as a chance to pounce. She raised her sword above Max's head and was ready to strike. Max used her senses and caught on the bandwagon, catching the pointy, silver tip of the sword between her two palms.

"Nice reflexes." Celia commented. Max smirked.

"I try, which is more than I can say for you." said Max, pushing the end of the sword towards Celia's cheek. Max struck to piercing weapon at the leader of the Familiars. Celia blocked the attack, creating a little spark between the clashing metal. Alec helped himself off the floor and watched as the two woman fought in such quick unison. He wanted to help, but how? During a break in between reflecting Celia's attacks, she noticed him in the corner of her eye.

"Alec, find Ray!" she shouted. He interrupted her train of thought.

"No, I'm not leaving you to die!" he yelled. "We are just going to have to embrace the end of the world" he laughed. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Max couldn't help but smile, she thought Alec was being cute. He always had to be stubborn, she loved it.

"Don't be an idiot, don't think you're going to score after saving my life homeboy. Now go and find Ray, before I have to come over there!" she yelled, all in while she was fighting Celia, deflecting all of her strikes. Alec waited for a long second, re-thinking what he was about to do. Leaving Max behind was the worse thing he could think of. Then again, she was the best size three on the street, she could kick Celia's ass in a heartbeat. He left the room, searching down the maze of hallways to find Ray and Ames. Celia shut the entrance door to the altar with her telekinesis, blocking anyone from coming or leaving.

"Good, now that he's gone, we can finish this off on our own!" Celia snarled, revealing her menacing smile.

"I always love a good chick fight before bed." she said, kicking her in the stomach. Celia crouched down from the serious, unsettling feeling in her stomach, giving room for Max to hit her chin with her fist. Celia fell back, rolling down the stone steps, tumbling to the ground. Before Max could make it to the finishing stab, Celia raised her hand, throwing feet away from her.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Max yelled, trying to fight the force of her power. "How about we have no super-human abilities allowed at all?" she suggested. Celia smiled.

"Now this is what I like to see; you begging for your life."

"Sorry to ruin your dreams honey, but I ain't beggin" she said. "Now how about you let me off the wall and lets fight like two super-human women?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Celia asked.

"Well, yea, a little bit, but don't let that discourage you. Why would someone like you want to destroy all of mankind?" she asked, trying to find a position against the wall that relieved some of the aching pain.

"Why? Well first things first. Humans don't belong in this world. They don't have power, they don't have any regard for life!" she proclaimed. Max re-positioned herself once again.

"Well, I have to break it to ya, they came first."

"I can't wait until the beast breaks your neck with one hand. The sound of the bone crunching beneath his massive hands. You will know pain once he has risen from his cell." she hissed, dropping Max off the wall. She slumped to the floor and had to get out of Celia's sight.

"The end isn't near honey, its here." she said, about to finish 452. Max used her speed and dodged the attack, continually going around in circles, confusing Celia. She tried to get Max with the sharp end of the sword, but it wasn't working out. Max was like a black and beige blur, too fast for ones eyes. Max quickly picked up the sword and pierced Celia in the chest. She looked at the sword and fell to the ground.

"I know, I know, sword through the chest doesn't kill you, but plenty of pain" she said. Celia coughed.

"Get off of me you filth" she shouted. Max stuck the sword in deeper.

"Tell me about my mother! Where is she? Where is my father?" Max questioned, sticking the sword slowly deeper in each second. Celia screamed and panted.

"Don't believe what people say, your mother is alive and well. At least until X63 tears her apart into shreds and you will have to watch. You will have to watch all your friends fall victim to him!" she laughed, lifting the sword out of her chest.

"No, let me" Max said, pulling out the sword and swinging it from left to right, full force. She had decapitated Celia's head. Her body stood, kneeling for a long second, until it fell to the floor. Her head rolled off to the side, away from Max's sight. Celia was dead. Max dropped the sword on the ground and kicked it away just as Alec was running into the room.

"I couldn't find them, the path I took just led me here." he complained. He looked beside Max and noticed Celia's body and smiled. Max shrugged her shoulders.

"She had to split" she said, walking out of the room to find Ray with Alec following behind.

* * *

**DARK ANGEL**

_Disaster struck on a global scale: terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon in the sky high above the United States, producing a powerful electromagnetic pulse which destroyed virtually every electronic device within thousands of miles, immediately plunging the country into total anarchy. The Pulse brought the nations to its knees. In fear, the Government started to create human weapons. I happen to be one. After years of running, I had enough and took a stand. The Transgenic's and I created Freak Nation. I joined forces with the police and now working with Tanedra Woods helping her solve transgenic cases. Sierra Lakefield; the voice of the people, is against the existence of my kind. With the help of faithful ally's, we plan to take down the Breeding Cult before the preverbal apocalypse and explore more into my destiny. The whereabouts of Sandeman; my father, is unknown._

* * *

Logan typed away on the computer as Terminal City Head Quarters. Since he was starting to recover, he wanted to be useful in this last fight. He set up all he needed to create a new Eyes Only station. Except, he was short a couple of tracking device protectors, but that didn't seem to matter at this point. All the humans figured he was associated with the Transgenic's anyhow. Mole watched Logan over his shoulder, spying on his code decrypting.

"Is this necessary?" he asked, bitterly as usual. "I don't think typing away, trying to decode messages will do us any good." admitted Mole.

"If you want me to help, then I will back away if I were you. Besides, I'm hacking into the servers in downtown, Washington. If I can hack into the server, the whole area will know that Sierra Lakefield is a criminal."

Mole crossed his arms and searched his entire being for a slight bit of patience.

"Does this mean that Eyes Only is coming back, permanently?" he asked. Logan frowned. He missed his work and taking down criminals, bringing them to justice; riding of any injustice. When he was found and his life was in danger, Logan went into hiding. Everyone thought that Logan Cale was dead. Wouldn't they like to know that he was alive. He could appear at the top of everyone's hit list.

"I don't know yet" he said, decoded the final bit of the server. "I'm almost there, if I can just figure out this last combination, I can start the filming." he said. Mole bent down and started to type for Logan, finishing the job. Logan was surprised.

"A thank you is in order."

"No problem, thought I might help, you know." Mole said, actually smiling. Logan smirked and typed in a couple more brackets, followed by some number sequences and words. Transgenic's stayed near the TV, watching every second of what was happening outside of Terminal City. Homes were being destroyed, lives were taken away, bodies left to rot. It was utterly, chaos. Everyone was prepared for the end of all time. The Coming's countdown had begun. Exactly one hour was left on the clock. Mole walked over to his computer seat and connected to the other three teams on field. Before everyone left, Logan had geared them up with little ear pieces that are used to communicate back to Home Base. It took a lot of contacts and money that Logan didn't have, to bring those into the game.

"I'm calling over to team 1: Seattle grounds! Sara, do you copy?" Mole asked, waiting for a response. The line was static for a couple of seconds, worrying everyone else. Faint noises came from the other line.

"All clear, we've cleaned out most of the surrounding area. Still no sign of Sierra Lakefield! Has Alec responded back yet from his mission?" she asked, worried. Mole shook his head for affect.

"No, we have not connected with them yet. We will let you know for sure when we do. Watch your backs and get back home safely." he said. Sara turned off her mic and entered battle. Logan typed carefully, any mistake would set off an alarm and alert everyone that their is a hacker in their server. Mole turned the screen to face Logan. The news was filming near a dock, where shipments come in daily. Logan looked at the news and noticed that was his food supplier for Freak Nation.

"Tonight, during all the chaos, this man claims he worked with a human betrayer. Joel Trenchermen, a local shipper has reported the name of the person who was been paying him under the table for illegal shipments of food. Our source says that these illegal shipments went directly to Seattle, while Transgenic's took over. Here is what he has to say-" before she could hand the microphone to Joel, the incoming ship exploded, killing anyone within a 4.2 km radius. Everyone viewing the news has now bared witness to an explosion on live TV. Logan was shocked. Before Joel could rat him out, the docks exploded, eliminating any evidence that Logan was involved with the illegal transfer of canned goods.

"Our lives are being destroyed and now our food supplier goes down the drain, excellent." Mole hissed. "Eh, Logan, you know how to pick them." he sarcastically added. Logan smirked and noticed from the corner of his eye, that a little green window appeared on his screen. He turned the wheels of the chair and started to type.

"Good, I just broke into the District Attorney's server, I'm now connected!" he said, setting his webcam for the Eyes Only video. He counted down his final seconds until he was on the air. The District Attorney walked past his TV and watched is fear of all the chaos. He couldn't even step outside, the angry people were blocking them inside. There was no point for bringing guards, there were too many civilians. While watching the news, Logan's message popped out.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city." he said. D.A Gordon watched with his arms crossed.

"Chaos, destruction, murder, theft, isn't this the world we live in? I know for one thing, that their is always a source. A bad seed that only expands with time and patience. When Seattle was evacuated, the Transgenic's took over, living a normal life. One woman, who has carefully planted a lie into the heads of the Federal Government, remains at large, probably smiling that she succeeded. Sierra Lakefield is a cold-heartless lier, that will do anything to get her way. The District Attorney's latest crime spree was constantly the group called The Red Robes. With proof, Sierra has been revealed that she is the secret master-mind of this unjustified, immorally damaged cult. I only hope that she will be brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin...via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace...out." Logan finished, turning off the connection.

Mole smiled and hit Logan on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. Logan smiled.

"Glad to help! Now any moment now, Sierra will be taken under custody." he said. Mole frowned.

"But what's the proof?" he asked.

"A necklace that Tanedra's husband had given her a long time ago. After I thoroughly scanned it, I found a transmitter that will lead anyone to the Red Robes home base. Sierra and the Red Robes, buh-bye." Logan smiled.

--

Sierra drove slowly down the streets of Washington. Cars were parked in the middle of the road and little fires burned in trash cans. Bodies lye empty and lifeless on the pavement, rotting away to nothing. The stench blew freely with the wind. She approached the abandoned police station, in order to speak to someone. She entered the front door (which was gone) and walked into the main lobby. All the police officers had left to go and break up the humans and the Transgenic's. It was a perfect time to break into the police base.

She walked past the main desk and entered into the hallway of cells. She walked past all the moaning criminals to reach the one holding General Boyd. He had been in custody for some time now, probably locked in there for life. Boyd noticed that Sierra was on the other side of the long, steel bars that kept him imprisoned. He limped over to Sierra and clutched onto two steel bars in front of him.

"Now, what is the famous Sierra Lakefield doing here?" he asked, clearing his throat. She looked at his little cell, which was covered in newspapers. "I'm a fan of your work. Nice chaos you created there, I think those Transgenic's are soon to be extincted. Now, tell me something, would ya? What is a fine woman like you doing here, talking to me?" he asked.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. You repulse me, which makes me cringe when I say this. I'm breaking you out." she snorted, grabbing her gun from her ass pocket. Boyd backed away from the door.

"Hold on one second. I would do anything to leave this dungeon, don't get me wrong. Just tell me what your master-mind plan is" he challenged, watching her shoot the lock open. "hey, watch it, the last thing I want is a bullet through my flesh during my return party." Boyd laughed.

"There is no party; sorry, didn't think anyone would come." she hissed, leaving the jail cell with him. General Jack Boyd didn't know exactly what she was planning, but if it got him out of this hell hole, he was surely going to tag along. The two walked outside of the jail and into her car parked in front. She started to the engine and they drove all the way back to her office. Once she reached there, they both stepped out and Sierra headed towards the door. Boyd stayed behind, waiting for her next move.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she asked, signaling for him to follow her into the building. Jack followed behind and entered the District Attorney's department. It was a lot more cooler inside than it was outside. The summer heat started to push into spring, causing many heat waves to attack. It just had to be the warmest night of all when chaos struck. Sierra passed Erinn's dormant desk and entered into her office. She unlocked her cabinet and pulled out a object wrapped with a dirty blanket. Jack walked into the office and started to get nervous.

"Hey, what are you smoking? dragging me in the District Attorney's department when I should be in jail. Ya, great move on your part." he snarled, watching his back for any cops. Sierra ignored his ranting and uncovered the Demon Hand. He glanced over at the device and was in awe of being in the Demon Hand's presence.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, walking over to the device to touch it. Sierra slapped his hand and pulled away the Demon Hand.

"You're not touching this! In only just below an hour, the X63 project will be released, and the Transgenic's will not be able to do anything. I stole this from Ames and the Breeding Cult. If I was going to get superior strength, I need X63 to trust me. Besides, I wanted to be the one to open the seal for the first time!" she said, cackling. "If everything fell into place according to plan, 452 is just leaving the Cult's home base in search of Ames." she said.

"I heard about your little Transgenic blood stealing. Why exactly have you been taking their blood. Isn't supposed to be like your worst enemy?" he asked.

"I'm planning on using the blood to generate X63. No time for questions!" she shouted. General Boyd was still confused.

"But why need me?" he asked. "I have no more connections now that I was put into jail." he complained. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but with your knowledge of X63, we can end mankind ourselves. I've waited almost ten years for this." she said with a twisted smile. Suddenly, Linsay walked into the room with her gun pointed at Sierra and Jack. Her hair was all done up as usual and she had no make-up on, her natural beauty. She loaded the gun and smiled.

"Sierra, drop whatever you're hold and put your hands up!" she yelled, aiming the gun to her head. "I said drop it!"

General Boyd put his hands up and waited for Sierra to do something. Linsay was ready to shoot if Sierra did something that could harm anyone.

"Give me that thing your holding!" demanded Linsay. Sierra's head turned to the side.

"No! You may not have the Demon Hand." she said, pulling out a gun and shooting at Linsay. Sierra grabbed General Boyd's hand and they jumped out of the window near-by, crashing to the ground. Linsay ran back into the room and started to shoot the gun from the window, trying to get Sierra and Jack. Before she could aim, they had already left.

--

Sara kicked a Transgenic's off of her, shooting it in the chest. They didn't have to worry about the ones who lived in the sewer tunnels, they had already sunken to the deep end. It saddened Sara to kill them, but she had too, for everyone's safety. Joshua backed up Tanedra, helping her shoot away humans chasing after them with weapons. Their objective was the make sure no one was getting hurt. Mole had left them awhile ago to watch over Terminal City, he said that they had a lot of work to do before the Coming and that they needed his help. A couple of minutes ago, Eyes only broadcasted his message throughout Seattle's TVs, radios and speakers on the streets. Many humans had left, regretting who they killed, who they trusted. Sara wanted that ring from Alec so badly. She would do anything to marry him right this second.

"Peeps, I believe our job is done here!" said Tanedra. "Let's go meet up with Cindy and the others in Wyoming. The Manticore ruins is the hot spot for the night kids." she said, leading the way. Joshua and Sara followed behind, holding their guns straight ahead. The night was calm, kind of like the calm before the storm. Ya, everyone was nervous for the end, some didn't believe. Tanedra started a car she found by hot-wiring and Sara and Joshua sat inside. Joshua frowned, making Sara sad.

"What's wrong Joshua?" she asked. He looked out the window and realized how humans can be. He didn't want to be that angry like them, he didn't want to be capable of murder. After tonight's mess, Joshua totally didn't want to be human anymore.

"I realized something. After examining all these people kill each other and us, I figured something out. I don't want to be one of them. They are always angry and mean to each other. Humans are living killing machines." he said. "I don't think that I ever want to change anymore."

"Thats okay Joshua, because you know why?" Sara added.

"You're amazing the way you are." she said, hugging Joshua. He just got a self-confidence boost. It wasn't many times in his life that Joshua felt good about himself. Tanedra drove passed all the crashed cars and dead, rotting bodies on the ground. She couldn't believe such recklessness could be shown from human beings. How could the convincing of one bitch manipulate their minds like the way it did? All Tanedra remembered was the sound of her husbands dead body falling to the ground in her office. The blood that was everywhere. Tanedra was not going to forget about him, she was with his child. She was going to do everything in power to stop Sierra, possibly kill if it was going to make her feel any little bit better than she did now.

"You guys, we still have awhile until we reach Wyoming. I think you should buckle your seat belts because this bitch is driven fast!" she yelled, pushing the gas down the lowest she has ever been. The car was like a speeding bullet, racing through the streets to reach the Manticore ruins. Tanedra remembered the last time she was there. When she wanted proof that Manticore existed, she entered the forest, looking for the so called "Archives". But to her surprise, she found the actual structure of the building. Her life has changed dramatically since that day! Not only didn't Tanedra side with the Transgenic's, she lost her husband and is now pregnant. Boy, was she happy that she was about to have a baby in her life. She couldn't wait until the day she got to teach that little kid everything she knew.

"How much longer do you think?" Sara asked, looking out the window.

"Not much longer." she said, driving down the empty street. "not much longer."

--

Two men in army suits lay Asha's body on a table in the back of a van. Blood was leaking out of the whole that was planted in the middle of her forehead. The one guy was talking to the other.

"The boss will be happy!" he said. "-i-Corp will have there next project."

--

Max and Alec searched the massive maze for Ray and Ames. It wasn't that easy to find a little boy and his evil father in the middle of this massive, underground fortress. Lit torches lighted their pathway aglow, while they ran around, searching every room for Ames. Alec jogged behind, watching Max's back. He couldn't wait until he saw Sara again. This whole world ending thing was really such a drag. He just wanted to eat something really good before the end, but he couldn't. Alec was trying to save the world once again from bad guys. Max on the other hand was overly excited that this was the night she got to fight with Ames and see who leaves the battle. Ray was already gone, he probably couldn't be saved, but if it were possible that the Coming would be stopped if Ray wasn't there, then she would take a chance. Ames was strong and it wasn't like he had any weaknesses. Anything she could do to hurt him wouldn't affect a living cell in his body. "Pain is the the phantom of the mind." that's what he always says before a confrontation.

Max could think of many ways to try and kill Ames, non of which would end him for good. While searching for Ames, they came across a boy on their path. He was wearing the similar cloak that the others wear. This time, he looked a little different than the others though. His eyes here blood shot and his skin was pale. He lifted his hand to the two Transgenic's and shot them back with telekinesis. Max landed onto Alec and she looked into his eyes one last time. She could remember the time when heat struck and she made that awful mistake. Ever since that day, Alec hasn't gotten over it already. Max quickly broke out of her thought and used her speed to kick the mutated boy away from them.

"Come on Alec, we need to hurry. I think their close, I can feel it!" she yelled, advancing further. Alec followed behind.

"Max, hold up! We need to talk about something. What just happened back there?" he asked. Max shrugged her shoulders while walking.

"What do you mean? I kicked little creepy kids ass, why?"

"I mean, I saw the way you looked at me with your eyes. I know you still have something for me and I think I might too. I know this is hard to stomach, but we should really talk about this!" he said.

"You idiot! Aren't you dating someone right now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to get things cleared with you, the world could end and I don't want this stuck in me forever!" he complained. Max stopped walking and looked into his eyes again.

"Listen to me Alec, we both have someone that loves us and also we love them. I know for a fact that we are not meant to be. Now, help me kill Ames and stop the world from ending." she said. Alec smiled and agreed. Finally that little heat between them was over and back to normal. Once they finished talking, they approached a big, open room. Wires were connected to the walls and a massive light hung from the ceiling. Ames was standing in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed. Max entered the room and Alec was pushed away by telekinesis, unable to help her fight in the end. Ames smiled.

"Where's Ray?" asked Max. Ames shook his head.

"You're too late 452, he's one of us." he said. Max didn't agree with him.

"So, did you come here to, what? Kill me?" Ames laughed. "because you know I can kick your size three ass." he said. Max rolled her eyes.

"Boy, please, I'm going to stick you six feet under like I promised." she said, running to kick him. The two engaged in combat, fighting in unison. They were both equally strong in their fighting skills, both created by the same man, their father. Max was punched in the stomach, then on the chin, also against a wall. Max dodged the next two kicks, allowing her to exchange a punch herself to his left cheek. Ames tried to use his Breeding Cult abilities on her, but it wasn't working. She was too fast for him.

"Did you know that father had a human baby?" he said, pushing Max away.

"Your lying!" she yelled. "Sandeman didn't have another child, thats impossible!"

"Oh very possible and as we speak, I am having him located!" he yelled, throwing a stone near Max, just missing her. "X63 will rise, 452, and you will not be able to stop it!" he yelled.

"Oh shut-up already! X63 blah blah, its really getting old." Max smirked. "Come on, fight like a man!"

Ames blocked her kick.

"I'm not the one you should be fighting! Sierra double-crossed us and took the Demon Hand. I'm not worried, X63 will rise anyways, but you are wasting your time here!" he yelled. Suddenly, it came to Max at the right moment. She started to put the puzzle together. Its all in the blood that Sandeman gave her. About her not having any junk DNA and being chosen for stopping the end of the world. The blood that she was given is the key to stopping it! The blood must be Ames's demise. Max was dreading what she was about to do.

"Hey, Ames, my blood is your blood!" she said, running over to Ames and kissing him with both their mouths open. The blood that was coming from her mouth entered into his own, leaking into his system. It was the only way Max could weaken him, with a blood transfer. Ames was disgusted and literally pushed Max across the room and he started to cough. She had to try and see which blood would win in the end. Ames started to feel the affects of the Transgenic blood in his body, feeding away. He started to sweat non-stop, showing signs of pain and weakness. Max thought about how many times she was going to have to brush her teeth after she sucked faces with Ames. She could taste Ames in her mouth. Max looked for something around to finish Ames. She jumped up high and grabbed a wire from the ceiling that was connected to the ceiling light. Max walked over to Ames with the sparking, thick wire in her hands.

"Wait, you don't know what you're doing!" he yelled.

"Remember Ames, pain is a phantom of the mind. I guess we finally found out which kid Sandeman loved more." she said, striking the wire into Ames's chest. Suddenly, he started to shake and lighting bolts went through body while his defenses were down. Smoke came out of his eyes and lungs as Max stuck the wire deeper into his chest, taking what life was left in him. Ames was finally dead. Max stood over his body and watched as his final breath disappeared. Alec ran into the room, finally had woken up and noticed Ames on the floor, fried.

"Extra crispy" he said, looking at the sizzling body.

"I had to kiss him!" she yelled, almost vomiting.

"At least he's done! How did you do it?" he asked. Max swallowed.

"It was always in the blood." she smiled. "no time to explain, we have to get back to Manticore, Sierra is thinking on using the Demon Hand and Cindy is there!" she shouted, running ahead of Alec.

--

fifty five minutes later, Tanedra, Sara and Joshua approached the ruins, running to Cindy and Erinn. Everyone looked at the seal for X63 that was planted next to Manticore.

"Where's Asha?" Tanedra asked. Erinn shrugged her shoulders.

"She ran away on us! It was her plan to leave when we untied her." explain Cindy.

"Any sign of Sierra's followers?" asked Sara. Cindy and Erinn shook their heads.

"What about Max and Alec?" asked Erinn.

"Still nothing. Mole hasn't contacted me about their whereabouts." Sara said, frowning. Max and Alec came running to the ruins themselves.

"You guys, we're here!" Max said. Alec ran and hugged Sara, kissing her on the lips. He opened dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Just in case the world does end. I love you." he said. "Will you marry me Sara?" he asked. Cindy rolled her eyes while everyone else found it romantic.

"Jesus Christ" she said, walking away. Sara accepted, kissing his warm, moist lips. Sierra walked to the field with General Boyd and a dozen of her Red Robed buddies. Max looked at the armed men and they all charged at them. Sierra opened the blanket that covered the Demon Hand and put the device on. Max watched as all her friends started to fight for their lives. Cindy ran to Sierra and tried to stop her from opening the seal, trying to save the world from being destroyed. Sierra lifted her arm and punched Cindy in the face with enough force to throw her back instantly. Cindy landed on the moist ground, hitting her head on a rock from the ruins. Blood started to poor down her ears and nose.

Max pushed several people out of the way to get to Sierra in time, but she was too late. Sierra stuck her hand into the hole of X63's seal and with the stroke midnight, the alignment was complete and the seal opened. All of Sierra's men were dead and everyone of the gang watched as the seal started to open. A loud roaring sound came from the bright white light that beamed from the seals door.

"Max, what do we do?" asked Alec. Max's eyes widened in fear.

"He's coming." she said. Then, the bright white light blinded everyone as the door opened fully.

--

Max woke up from a deep slumber and opened her eyes slowly. Her body was tired and she seemed to be resting on a couch in some apartment. She didn't recognize the apartment at all for that matter. Max looked at her clothes and wondered where the hell she was. Max ran to the window of the apartment and noticed something different about everything. Seattle was totally different, everything was changed, an apocalypse had struck. Max wondered how the hell she got here. Where were her friend?s, what happened with Sierra and X63? Where....was she?

To be continued..............

* * *

NEXT ~

As Dark Angel the Complete Third season comes to a close, Season four opens! Stay tuned readers, because season four of Dark Angel is coming soon. Read, as X63 and Sierra try to take down all the Transgenic line. Humor, romance, comedy, love, big bad, main characters and allies return as Dark Angel The Complete Fourth Season takes a dark turn, premiering soon.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE!!!

**APPEARANCES**

Max ............................. 21 episodes

Logan .......................... 20 Episodes

Cindy ........................... 21 Episodes

Alec ............................. 21 Episodes

Joshua .........................17 Episodes

Ames ...........................13 Episodes (deceased)

**SPG**

Tanedra Woods ............20 Episodes

Sierra Lakefield ............18 Episodes

Erinn .......................... 18 Episodes

Sara ........................... 15 Episodes

Mole .......................... 7 Episodes

Asha ........................ 11 Episodes (deceased)

Linsay Gomez ............ 4 Episodes

General Jack Boyd ..... 3 Episodes

Celia Moorhead ......... 9 Episodes (deceased)

D.A Gordon .............. 6 Episodes

Ray ......................... 3 Episodes

Annie ..................... 4 Episodes (deceased)

Dr. Walker ............. 2 Episodes (deceased)

Chief of Sector Police 3 Episodes

Jonathan Maclay .... 3 Episodes (deceased)

Tyrone Woods ...... 8 Episodes (deceased)

**Returned Character(s)**

Diamond .................. 1 Episode (deceased)

Sketchy .................. 1 Episode

Normal ................... 1 Episode

C.J ......................... 1 Episode


End file.
